After Brothers
by sushiland
Summary: Ed et Al sont à nouveau dans leur monde, Nathan Hokart et Anna dans le notre alors que la guerre semble inévitable.Mais un autre évènement grave va frapper les deux frères Elric... La suite de Brothers
1. Chapter 1

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan et Anna et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Bon… Que dire …Bha… voilà… Finalement… j'écris une suite à Brothers… Hmmm… j'ai hésité à la poster, car une suite ca peut ne pas plaire… Mais y à encore beaucoup de chose à raconté sur certains perso, d'autres aventures, d'autres malheurs lol… Enfin bref je me lance en espérant que cette fic vous plaise un peu… Bonne lecture et au prochain chap.

**(J'ai visiblement fait quelques erreurs sur des faits historiques durant cette seconde guerre mondiale, je réédite donc ce chapitre en mettant quelques corrections. Désolée pour ses quelques erreurs je ferais plus attention à l'avenir)**

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 1 : Fièvre…

Il émergea doucement, mais il dut mettre sa main devant son visage car un rayon doré éblouissait sa vue fatiguée.

-« Nathan ? » Une voix douce et un peu inquiète lui fit tourner le regard.

Une jeune femme se penchait vers lui.

-« Hm… » Il plissa lentement les yeux. « …Wr… » Il se reprit. « …Anna… »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Il grimaça et porta sa main à son épaule bandée.

-« Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est prit une balle. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Puis il ferma un instant les yeux se rappelant des évènements une semaine plus tôt… Oui une semaine déjà que tout ceci s'était terminé avec cette transmutation.

Edward Elric s'écroulant mort, Alphonse se précipitant vers lui… ses cris, ses pleurs et puis… Décidément les homoncules le surprendraient toujours… Armé du gant Envy s'était occupé de cette secte…Pourquoi ?... Il ne saurait certainement jamais vu que juste après les deux homoncules ont réalisé cette transmutation, emportant avec eux les deux Elric… Durant quelques minutes la porte s'était dressée. Il ouvrit les yeux, songeur… Etaient-ils passés de l'autre côté sans encombre ? Edward ? Etait-il mort ? Vivant ? Il étouffa un soupir et reporta son attention sur Anna qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien, je vous assure. »

Ses propos semblèrent apaiser la jeune femme.

-« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » S'enquit-elle doucement.

Il se redressa légèrement se mettant sur son séant. L'opération lui décrocha une légère grimace de douleur, il appliqua la paume de sa main sur son bandage mais c'était tout de même plus supportable qu'il y a encore quelques jours.

-« Non merci…. Pas pour le moment…J'ai plus envie de me… dégourdir les jambes en fait… »

-« Je ne sais si c'est prudent… Vous êtes à peine remis de cette longue fièvre. » S'opposa Anna de nouveau inquiète.

-« Bouger un peu ne me fera pas de mal, et j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu… Rester enfermer c'est pas recommandé non plus. »

-« C'est vrai, vous avez raison. » Elle céda avec un léger sourire.

Nathan posa un long regard sur elle.

-« Je vous ai donné beaucoup de soucis et de travail…Je m'en excuse. »

Anna secoua doucement la tête.

-« Non ! Au contraire ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti utile. »

Il rejeta la couverture et tenta de se lever du lit.

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez plus ou moins retrouvé des forces ? » Demanda-t-elle le regardant se redresser un peu maladroitement.

-« …Bonne question… » Il saisit la chemise posée sur un dossier de chaise et l'enfila avec lenteur, faisant face à la fenêtre et contemplant la rue animée. « Je l'ignore…. »

-« Nathan ?... » Elle hésita.

Il se retourna à demi vers elle continuant à boutonner la chemise.

Anna baissa un peu la tête.

« Vous venez également de l'autre… monde n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui. »

-« Vous allez vous aussi tenter de repasser cette porte ? » Continua-t-elle le regard baissé.

Nathan rentra doucement les pans de la chemise dans son pantalon et laissa retomber ses mains.

-« Je n'ai pour le moment aucun projet en ce sens… Et j'ignore si… sans ces gants il reste une possibilité pour moi d'accéder à cette porte. En même temps… » Il s'avança vers elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. « Est-ce que j'ai encore une place là-bas en ce monde ?... »

Anna releva son visage et affronta le regard bleu du jeune homme. Il répondit d'un gentil sourire.

« Cela fait un moment que je vis ici… Je m'y sens chez moi. »

L'expression inquiète sur les traits de son interlocutrice s'évanouit pour faire place à un petit sourire rassuré.

Il approuva ce changement d'un regard aimable.

« Et si nous allions prendre l'air un peu…Ca vous dis de m'accompagner et me faire visiter le quartier ? » Proposa-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué.

-« Oui bonne idée ! » Elle se leva de sa chaise. « Mais prenez un manteau, les journées sont fraîches en cette saison. »

Il suivit les recommandations de son infirmière improvisée et c'est ensemble qu'ils descendirent les petites marches grinçantes de l'escalier pour enfin se retrouver dehors devant l'immeuble.

Nathan inspira l'air profondément et avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin debout… Plus de secte… Plus besoin de se cacher… Plus de gants maudits… Rien qu'une vie d'homme normal.

Mais… Une guerre se préparait… comment ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait en Allemagne ? Les journaux en faisaient leurs gros titres… La radio ne cessait d'en parler.

Ici en Angleterre la tension montait de plus en plus dans certaines familles… Celles qui avaient des membres en Allemagne, en France ou les plus riches, voir les plus craintives partaient en Amérique, l'immeuble comptait donc quelques déménagements … aux alentours c'était la même chose, des volets demeuraient clos. Le soleil continuait à briller dans ce ciel clair mais parmi certains la peur était palpable.

Nathan et Anna marchèrent en silence, contemplant les vitrines des quelques commerçants ouverts… Comment ne pas voir aussi ces étals de moins en moins remplis et affichant des prix exorbitants, forcement les prix flambaient.

Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt.

Nathan s'arrêta devant une boutique aux vitres peintes, une ancienne librairie fermée. Il leva son regard vers l'enseigne. Une ancienne boutique juive bien évidement leur gérant et toute sa famille avaient préféré rejoindre de la famille aux Etats-Unis.

-« Nathan ? »

-« Que ce soit ici ou à Amestris … Les hommes provoquent toujours d'horribles bains de sang. »

Elle hésita, elle avança sa main vers lui puis se ravisa.

-« Oui… » Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-« Encore du sang…. » Le regard posé sur cette enseigne, il revoyait certaines images… Des souvenirs de sa jeunesse en tant qu'Alchimiste d'état. Il réprima un frisson puis se détourna de la boutique. « Bientôt il faudra choisir…. Fuir ou combattre... »

Anna agrippa son bras, il tourna son regard vers elle un peu surpris.

La jeune femme le fixait avec un air grave et triste.

-« Fuyons…. » Murmura-t-elle presque suppliante tout en serrant plus fort son bras. « Fuyons ensemble…. »

-« Anna ?... »

-« J'ai… » Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. « J'ai peur…Je suis morte de peur… »

En effet il la sentit frissonner.

-« Très bien… Nous fuirons. » Promit-il doucement. A nouveau il leva son regard vers l'enseigne. « Dés que possible… » Ajouta-t-il songeur.

Anna sembla se détendre sous cette promesse et contempla à son tour la vieille boutique, hochant doucement la tête.

-« Oui…Dés que vous serez suffisamment fort. »

Il posa sa main sur celle qui enserrait son bras, la pressant doucement en une réponse muette.

Après cette promenade là, le sujet de la guerre ne revenait plus dans leurs discussions. Bien sûr elle était toujours présente mais ils évitaient d'en parler. La blessure de Nathan finissait lentement de cicatriser, le docteur vint une dernière fois rendre visite et déclara celle-ci tout à fait guérie et donc tout risque de nouvelle infection écarté.

L'alchimiste accueilli la nouvelle avec soulagement. Il reboutonna sa chemise, tandis que le médecin finissait de se laver les mains soigneusement.

-« C'est guéri mais pas d'imprudence tout de même. » Conseilla ce dernier.

-« Vous en faites pas… Mais j'en avais assez de demeurer ainsi…oisif. »

Le docteur saisit la serviette propre et s'essuya les mains se tournant vers son patient.

-« Je comprends. »

-« La vie est de plus en plus chère du fait de… » Nathan posa son regard vers la fenêtre. « Cette guerre… »

Le médecin fit de même, comme si tous deux s'attendaient à voir tomber brusquement des obus sur la ville où voir débarquer une troupe ennemie.

-« La guerre n'est pas encore vraiment déclarée mais… Il est fort possible hélas que celle-ci soit inévitable et dans ce cas là…. »

-« L'Angleterre également… » Continua Nathan songeur.

-« Oui. » Le ton du médecin était lourd de sens.

Nathan posa son regard vers lui.

« Si la guerre est déclarée, je pense que ma place sera là-bas sur le front. » Continua-t-il. « Ils auront besoin de médecins… »

-« Oui…Je comprends… »

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-« J'ai la vocation de le faire mais vous… Vous avez à protéger une personne avant tout. Mon devoir est de porter secoure et de soigner… Votre devoir est de veiller sur votre amie. Elle n'a personne d'autre que vous. »

Nathan esquissa un léger sourire.

-« Vous avez raison. »

-« Bien ! » Approuva-t-il chaleureusement puis rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche.

-« Je vous dois combien docteur ? » L'alchimiste se levant du bord du lit et prêt à sortir son portefeuille de sa veste.

-« Tutututu ! Rien ! Gardez votre argent ! En ses temps difficiles je ne vais pas mettre sur la paille un ami. » Répliqua-t-il en enfilant son veston. « Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit. » Continua-t-il en arrangeant son col, puis tendit une main chaleureuse à Nathan.

Ce dernier la saisit et la serra.

-« Bonne chance à vous. »

-« Pareil pour vous. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le médecin saisit sa sacoche, enfila son chapeau et quitta la pièce.

Nathan entendit ses pas sur le perron, puis dans l'escalier faisant grincer les marches de bois. Lentement il se tourna vers la fenêtre, contemplant sa silhouette traversant la petite ruelle et s'éloignant sur le trottoir d'en face.

Ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'il verrait cet homme, un homme d'une telle humanité en ces temps était de plus en plus rare.

Maintenant…Il ne lui restait plus qu'à gagner le plus d'argent possible pour pouvoir quitter l'Angleterre … Sa blessure n'étant plus un problème, il se mit activement à la recherche d'un emploi. Anna également travaillait dur en tant que femme de ménage dans diverses maisons bourgeoises mais… petit à petit ces familles riches quittaient les terres anglaises, préférant mettre un peu de distance avec cette Europe incertaine. Anna voyait donc son travail diminuer et avec évidement ses rentrées d'argent, car qui d'autre avait besoin d'une femme de ménage ici ? Personne … Ce n'était certainement pas ses familles n'ayant comme elle pas assez de moyens pour vivre qui l'embaucheraient. Aussi elle rentrait le soir de plus en plus démoraliser et le portefeuille de moins en moins rempli.

Nathan quant à lui réussi à dénicher un travail intéressant et relativement bien payé.

Il travaillait dans une bibliothèque, secondant le vieil homme chargé d'enregistrer et répertorier les vieux ouvrages. Un travail d'autant plus passionnant pour Nathan, lui qui était un grand amateur de livres, il avait la possibilité de consulter de très anciens ouvrages.

Il passait avec plaisir ses heures parmi les rayonnages, durant ses rares pauses, il consultait certains livres avec intérêt. Ses domaines de prédilection : la science, la mythologie et l'histoire.

Le vieil homme s'étonnait de voir un jeune adulte autant apporter d'importance à ce genre de lecture, mais s'enchantait intérieurement d'une telle aide.

Alors que Nathan était en train de feuilleter un vieil ouvrage basé sur certaines légendes et mythologies, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il cessa de tourner les pages, fixant une gravure ancienne, un symbole familier… qui lui rappelait ce qu'il était… un pentacle.

Machinalement ses doigts effleurèrent les traits du cercle compliqué, le cœur battant à un rythme fort, plissant doucement les yeux face à des souvenirs lointains.

Il hésita…Demeurant ainsi un long moment ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce dessin. Puis brusquement il referma le livre d'un claquement sec, les mains tremblantes et il abaissa légèrement son visage.

-« Non !...J'en ai fini avec tout ça… » Murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage préoccupé. « Je ne suis plus alchimiste… Ce monde me concerne plus… » Il murmura ces mots comme pour combattre cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait, pour refouler les battements de son cœur. Etait-il…Nostalgique ?

Nerveusement il monta la petite échelle et voulu ranger le livre, mais il s'immobilisa, fixant la tranche brillante du livre… Ses doigts serrèrent plus fortement la surface lisse du livre… Puis finalement il rabaissa sa main et descendit les marches, gardant l'ouvrage en main. Il ne pouvait pas… Son envie de parcourir le livre, cette partie parlant d'alchimie était la plus forte et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la combattre.

C'est ainsi qu'il ramena le livre avec lui pour l'étudier avec attention, dans ce petit appartement aux murs sordides mais dont le loyer était raisonnable pour leurs faibles moyens.

Dés son retour, il laissa tomber sa veste sans y prêter attention, chose rare chez lui d'être négligent, mais sa hâte de lire dominait sur son sens de l'ordre.

Il s'installa sur la petite table du salon, alluma la mèche de la lampe et à sa faible lumière ouvrit avec soin le livre, retrouvant le fameux dessin. Il le contempla longuement encore, de nouveau son cœur s'emballa comme dans la bibliothèque, puis finalement se pencha vers les fines et élégantes lignes.

Ses prunelles bleues balayèrent les lignes, sa main tournait avec précaution les fines pages jaunies et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses sentiments se troublaient de plus en plus.

Des mots si familiers chargés de souvenirs, ravivant la flamme de son passé et de sa passion d'alchimie. Tout ce qu'il avait depuis abandonné, ce qu'il avait voulu oublier, s'en détourner définitivement le submergeait à nouveau.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il était coincé ici… Pour toujours dans ce monde… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une sorte de mal du pays le prenne.

Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et cacha un instant son visage dans ses mains.

« Que vais-je faire ? » Murmura-t-il las. « Comment faire ?... »

Le bruit de la porte interrompit ses sombres réflexions, Anna revenait épuisée et toujours autant démoralisée de son maigre travail.

Elle s'immobilisa en voyant Nathan dans cette attitude.

-« Nathan ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Elle déposa le sac avec quelques denrées sur le sol. « Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle s'avançant vers lui.

Il se redressa lentement et afficha un petit sourire rassurant.

-« Non tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu mal aux yeux à force de lire. »

Aussitôt la jeune femme posa son regard sur l'ouvrage ouvert et fronça les sourcils en lisant un mot qui se détachait en grosses lettres.

-« L'alchimie… » Murmura-t-elle. « C'est sur cette pratique. » Elle consulta du regard Nathan.

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui je suis tombé dessus par hasard au travail et… Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'étudier plus attentivement. » Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse. « Un vieux réflexe. »

Anna demeura un moment silencieuse puis finalement se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

-« Vous…Avez envie de retourner là-bas n'est ce pas ? » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Il sembla un peu gêné par la question et passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux sombres.

-« Je…J'en sais trop rien en fait… »

La jeune femme détourna le regard.

-« Je vois…. » Sa voix était si lourde, ses mots furent si durs à sortir.

-« Anna ? »

Elle refit face mais n'arrivait pas à cacher la tristesse qui la submergeait, cet homme qu'elle… Elle se pinça la lèvre et refoula cette envie de pleurer… Oui qu'elle aimait… Semblait avoir envie de partir…De repartir dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas le suivre. Elle fixa un moment son regard bleu, ce visage qu'elle aimait tant…Puis brusquement elle se redressa et se détourna, c'était trop dur.

-« Je…Je vais faire le repas… Il n'y aura pas grand-chose…Comme d'habitude… » Lâcha-t-elle tentant de prendre un ton détaché. Puis s'empressa de prendre le sac et se retira en cuisine.

Nathan baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la page encore ouverte.

-« Amestris… » Prononça-t-il pour lui-même.

-« Niiii-sannnn ?...Niiii-sannnn ? Mais où est-il bon sang ? » Alphonse ouvrit la porte du bureau de son frère pensant le trouver ici, mais celui-ci était vide. Il referma aussitôt la porte. « Ni-sannnnnnnn ? » Décidément il avait le chic pour disparaître sans rien dire. Brusquement le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons et fit face à la porte de la chambre d'Edward…Peut être que… Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se lever si tard. Il ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil « Ni-san franchement tu exa…. » Mais il s'interrompit… Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. « Mais où est-il ? » Alphonse se détourna et fit un pas pour sortir de la chambre quand… Il s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux. Il cru entendre un faible gémissement. Brusquement il pivota sur ses talons et se rua vers le lit défait, le contourna et s'agenouilla à côté d'un corps prostré par terre et à moitié empêtré dans les draps. « NI-SAN ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? »

Edward torse nu était étalé de tout son long, face contre le sol et ne semblait visiblement pas vraiment en forme.

Al posa ses mains sur la peau moite et bouillante et le retourna avec douceur.

« Ni-san ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète, tenant le visage fiévreux du blond dans ses bras.

Edward sembla légèrement réagir au son de la voix de son petit frère, il souleva à demi les paupières, posant un regard vague sur son frère penché vers lui.

-« Al ?... » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle haletant. « Pourquoi tu gueules ainsi ? » Il referma les yeux épuisés. « …J'ai soif… »

Alphonse blêmit, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère dans cet état.

-« Je… » Il hésita. « Tu ne peux pas rester allongé au sol ainsi… » Il glissa un bras sous les épaules de son grand frère et le hissa tant bien que mal.

Edward complètement terrassé par la fièvre, demeura complètement amorphe, ne réagissant que pas un léger grognement.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas trop lourd ni trop grand…. » S'exclama le plus jeune, qui usa de ses forces pour l'allonger à nouveau sur le lit. Une fois fait il se pencha vers lui et arrangea ses longues mèches blondes en désordre sur son visage, puis le couvrit avec une épaisse couverture. « Ni-san…Je vais aller chercher un médecin… Ca ira… »

Edward émit un léger soupir et sembla à nouveau dormir.

Un peu rassuré, Alphonse sortit vivement de la chambre et quitta la petite maison pour courir vers le village.

Il couru le plus vite possible, animé d'une grande angoisse… Son frère était malade, l'être le plus cher dans son cœur, sa famille, sa seule famille… Et surtout…cette fièvre, cet état lui rappelait un souvenir plus inquiétant encore. Il ferma un instant les yeux tentant de refouler cette image. Leur mère était morte brutalement sous une forte fièvre…Elle s'était éteinte comme la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle sous une rafale de vent… NON ! PAS LUI ! PAS CETTE MAUDITE FIEVRE ! HORS DE QUESTION.

Il déboula vivement dans le petit cabinet du docteur, ouvrant la porte brusquement faisant fi des autres patients.

« DOCTEUR ! DOCTEUR ! » Il s'avança vers le bureau.

-« Attendez jeune homme ! » L'infirmière s'interposa vivement entre lui et la porte. « Vous ne pouvez entrer comme ça voyons ! Le docteur est en pleine consultation. » Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

-« Mais mon frère est pas bien ! Il…Il a de la fièvre…. Il risque de …. Vous ne comprenez pas… » Alphonse sentait ses yeux le brûler et devenir trouble par ses larmes.

-« Allons ! Allons on ne peut mourir d'une simple fièvre, voyons reprenez-vous ! »

C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la haute et rassurante silhouette du médecin se découpa sur le seuil.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Ho ! Docteur ! C'est ce jeune homme qui pris de panique visiblement est entré dans le cabinet et semble être en proie à une certaine folie. » Tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

-« Alphonse ? » S'étonna le médecin en reconnaissant le jeune garçon.

-« DOCTEUR ! » Alphonse ignora cette dernière, la poussant sans ménagement. « S'il vous plait…C'est pour Edward… Il va mal. » Supplia-t-il.

-« Edward ? » Il écarquilla les yeux.

-« Il est bouillant de fièvre ! C'est la seule famille qui me reste… » Il saisit la veste du médecin entre ses mains, son regard trahissant toute son inquiétude. « Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si… » Le mot fut trop dur à prononcer et fut coupé par un sanglot.

-« Du calme ! Du calme ! Reprenez-vous et je vais immédiatement le voir, alors cesser donc de paniquer ainsi. »

Alphonse lâcha aussitôt la veste et sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

-« Mais docteur…. Ses patients attendent également de… » S'exclama l'infirmière stupéfaite.

-« Ce ne sont pas des cas urgents…Qu'ils reviennent demain. »

-« C…Comment ? »

-« Qu'ils reprennent rendez-vous… Je suis face à une urgence. » A ses mots il saisit sa sacoche dans son bureau.

-« Une urgence ?...Pour une simple fièvre ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

Mais le docteur ne fit aucun cas de ses protestations, une fois prêt il poussa le jeune Elric devant lui vers la sortie.

-« Veuillez m'excuser mais une urgence m'appelle. Mademoiselle Jules va rependre un rendez-vous pour chacun d'entre vous… » Déclara-t-il à ses patients avant de quitter rapidement le cabinet ignorant les murmures de protestation de certains.

-« Je suis désolé… » Marmonna Alphonse tout en marchant rapidement au côté du médecin.

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, s'ils ont la force de râler c'est qu'ils sont en bonne santé. »

Al n'osa répliquer, son inquiétude pour son frère étant toujours là, il était quelques peu soulagé de voir qu'il ne prenait pas cette fièvre à la légère.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la petite maison qu'ils louaient tout les deux, depuis qu'Edward avait cessé d'être un alchimiste d'état pour devenir qu'un simple alchimiste au service des gens.

Alphonse emmena directement le docteur dans la chambre d'Edward. Ce dernier était toujours dans le même état et en proie à un sommeil agité et fiévreux.

Le médecin s'approcha et jaugea la température du jeune homme.

-« Hm…En effet… » Puis sorti son matériel. « Pouvez vous m'apporter une bassine d'eau propre avec du savon et un linge propre Alphonse ? »

-« …Oui… » Le jeune Elric s'empressa d'aller chercher ce qu'il réclamait.

L'homme ausculta attentivement l'alchimiste puis au retour d'Alphonse fit son diagnostique.

-« Hm… J'avoue que… cette fièvre est assez curieuse. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Il n'a aucun symptôme de virus quelconque ni d'infection… » Il se lava soigneusement les mains.

-« Mais alors…Si rien ne justifie…Pourquoi cette fièvre ? »

Une fois les mains propres et sèches il se retourna à nouveau vers Edward, ce dernier avait un sommeil plus calme et plus paisible.

-« Aucune idée… Il va falloir surveiller son état avec attention. Je vais vous donner quelques recommandations à suivre et si son état semble empirer venez tout de suite me revoir… Même en pleine nuit. »

Alphonse avala péniblement sa salive et hocha lentement la tête posant un regard grave sur son grand frère.

Une fois le docteur parti après avoir donné une ordonnance et des indications, Alphonse retourna bien vite au chevet de son frère, il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et contempla avec inquiétude le visage las et pâle d'Edward.

Ce dernier dormit toute l'après midi pour finalement en début de soirée donner quelques signes de réveil. Il remua légèrement et poussa un soupir, effleurant de sa main brûlante son visage moite.

Al installé sur une chaise, se redressa aussitôt et se pencha vers lui.

-« Ni-san ? »

-« Hmmmm… » Il souleva ses paupières dévoilant son regard doré. « ….Al ?...Hm… Il est quelle heure ? » Marmonna-t-il entre ses soupirs.

-« Heu…Bientôt l'heure de dîner en fait… Tu as dormi toute la journée…Mais comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Hm… ? Le soir ?...Vraiment ?... Putain… Mustang va me passer un de ces savons alors… »

-« …Mu…Mustang ? Le généralissime ? Mais…Ni-san tu n'es plus alchimiste d'état. »

-« Hm ?...Mais bien sûr que si Al…Allons…Tu sais bien que j'ai passé ce foutu examen pour pouvoir retrouver ton corps et mes membres. » Puis sur ces mots il tenta de se lever. « ….Faut… Qu'on se dépêche… Pour retrouver ton corps… » Il frissonna au contact de l'air, les joues rosies sous la haute température de son corps et le regard tout aussi fiévreux.

-« Ni-san ! Arrête ! » Alphonse saisit son frère par les épaules et le força à se rallonger. « Regarde Ni-san… J'ai retrouvé mon corps… Toi aussi tu as tes membres… »

Edward posa un long regard sur Alphonse et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-« Al ? Tu…Tu es… » Il afficha un étrange sourire comme s'il le voyait ainsi pour la première fois, puis leva sa main brûlante effleurant sa joue. « Tu as ton corps… ?...Et…Ma main… ? » Il contempla sa main avec étonnement.

Alphonse frémit observant cette scène avec effroi. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son frère ?

-« Tu as de la fièvre tu es en plein délire…Repose-toi. » Conseilla-t-il doucement en arrangeant de nouveau la couverture sur ses épaules.

Le doux sourire d'Edward s'élargit.

-« Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un cauchemar… N'est-ce pas Al ? Notre mère ?... Ton corps…Ma jambe et mon bras…ces homoncules… L'autre Alphonse et cette secte… J'ai fais vraiment un curieux rêve n'est ce pas Al ? » Il se mit à rire.

L'angoisse d'Alphonse monta d'un cran mais demeura calme face à son frère en plein délire.

-« Je….Oui sûrement que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Dors Ni-san… »

Edward renvoya un autre sourire, puis ferma les yeux et s'assoupit à nouveau.

Le cadet se laissa tomber sur la chaise, joignit ses mains et appuya sa bouche contre.

-« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Murmura-t-il les yeux rivés sur le dormeur. « Mon dieu… » Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. « C'est pas vrai…Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée et vibrante d'inquiétude.

A suivre…


	2. mémoire…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan et Anna et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre…hé oui déjà, comme suis en vacances bha j'écris plus vite. Merci pour les reviews reçu j'en attendais pas d'en avoir déjà pour le premier chapitre. Bon je vais pas m'étendre en blabla et je vous laisse lire ce 2ème chapitre, bonne lecture (j'espère) et au prochain chapitre.

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 2 : mémoire…

_-« Ni-san…. Ni-san…. »_

-« C'est bon Al…Je me lève…. » Grommela Edward et il ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Pendant un moment il fixa le mur en face, un mur beige, simple, impersonnel. « …Hmf… » Il se redressa sur ses bras, bizarrement ses derniers tremblèrent et il manqua de peu de céder sous son propre poids. _« Allons bon… »_ Songea-t-il_. « C'est quoi ce manque de force ? »_ Il réussit néanmoins à se hisser et se retrouver en position assise dans son large lit. « …Hm… » Il balaya du regard la chambre… Bizarrement il avait entendu la voix de son frangin… Mais pas d'Alphonse dans la pièce. Par contre quel désordre, enfin après tout comme d'hab. Edward posa son regard sur la fenêtre, il faisait grand jour, bien trop jour pour la matinée. Donc il avait autant pioncé ? Allons bon… Il s'étira en baîllant bruyamment. « …J'ai la dalle… » Murmura-t-il entre ses bâillements. « J'boufferais bien un bœuf entier. » Il rejeta les couvertures et posa doucement ses pieds sur le plancher. « Mais avant…Une douche s'impose… je pue la sueur… » Il se hissa sur ses jambes et étouffa une exclamation de surprise manquant de peu de se ramasser. Il se rattrapa au mur et demeura un moment stupéfait. « …Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis aussi faible qu'un poulain qui vient de naître…Je tiens à peine sur mes guibolles… »

A ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-« Ni-san ? » S'exclama la voix d'Alphonse. « Tu…Tu es debout ? »

Edward appuyé au mur tourna son visage dans sa direction.

-« Bha ouais je crois que cela se voit non ? »

-« Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable dans ton état ! » Protesta Al s'empressant de poser le plateau qu'il apportait et de s'avancer vers lui.

-« Hm ?...Dans mon état ?... Heu tu peux m'expliquer ? Je me sens parfaitement bien mise à part cette…faiblesse. »

Le plus jeune s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa un long regard intrigué.

-« Tu te souviens pas ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-« Si je te demande de m'éclairer ma lanterne c'est que forcement je pige rien de ce que tu me racontes non ? »

-« Tu as été malade… Sous une forte fièvre pendant deux jours entiers. »

-« Hein ? » L'alchimiste écarquilla les yeux. « Malade ? »

-« Oui ! Tu délirais, j'avoue que tu m'as filé une peur bleue. »

Edward tenta de se souvenir, un pli soucieux se forma sur son front.

-« Je…Je me souviens pas… »

-« Tu devrais te rallonger un peu, t'es pas encore en pleine forme. » Conseilla le frère tentant de saisir son aîné par le bras.

Ce dernier dégagea son bras.

-« Pas la peine je me sens parfaitement bien ! » Il manqua de peu de tomber à nouveau.

-« Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable je te jure ! » Gronda gentiment Alphonse, saisissant à nouveau son frère.

Ce dernier sembla se monter bien plus raisonnable et laissa son petit frère le soutenir pour le rasseoir sur le lit.

-« Je me souviens pas d'avoir été malade… C'est bizarre… »

-« Pourtant c'est la vérité…Tiens… » Il se tourna vers le plateau abandonné et lui présenta. « Tu dois avoir faim non ? »

Edward posa un regard avide sur le contenu du plateau.

-« Et comment ! J'ai une faim de loup ! »

Alphonse esquissa un petit sourire et s'installa sur la chaise en face.

-« Ca m'aurait étonné du contraire. » Lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé observant son frère dévorer avec appétit la nourriture apportée.

-« Hummm Ché bon ! »

-« On parle pas la bouche pleine Ni-san ! » Railla Alphonse.

Edward haussa les épaules et continua de se restaurer avec appétit.

« Dit moi ?...Ni-san ?... Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dis …Pendant ta fièvre ? »

-« Hm ?... » Edward avala sa bouchée. « Non ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Alphonse hésita, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« …Rien d'important… Tu délirais je pense. »

Le blond saisit le verre d'eau et se désaltéra avec plaisir, puis reposa le tout ayant fini entièrement ce que contenait le plateau de mangeable.

-« Haaaaaaaaaaaa….Ca fait du bien d'avoir le ventre pleins ! » Lança-t-il d'un air ravi en se frottant le ventre d'une main.

L'attitude normale de son grand frère rassura au plus haut point Alphonse qui retrouva son chaleureux sourire, qu'il était bon de le voir se comporter tel qu'il le connaissait. Râleur, énergique, glouton, parfois un peu…hum grossier… Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait autant marrer ? » S'étonna Edward.

-« Non rien ! Excuse-moi ! Tu as fini ? »

-« Oui ! Merci ! »

-« Très bien ! » Il se leva et retira le plateau.

-« Hm…Faut vraiment que je prenne une douche… » Il plissa le nez de dégoût. « Je suis moite de sueur heurffff… »

-« Je ne sais pas si… » Alphonse hésita et observa un moment son frère. Il semblait en forme, son regard était clair sans fièvre. Il avança sa main et toucha son front sous ses mèches dorées et évalua la température. « Hummm…Tu sembles ne plus avoir de fièvre en effet… »

-« Puisque je te dis que je me sens en super forme ! » Râla le blondinet en grimaçant de dépit.

-« Bon fait comme tu veux. » Al retira sa main et lui renvoya un léger sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Edward demeura un moment assis sur le rebord du lit et plaqua sa main sur son front à son tour, faisant une petite moue dubitative.

-« Hmmm… Plus de fièvre ?... » Il soupira et abaissa sa main bien décidé à prendre cette sacrée bonne douche.

« Halalalala celui qui a inventé la douche est vraiment un type génial ! » Lança Edward avec un sourire béa tandis qu'il se laissait allégement arroser sous le jet tiède. « Le savon aussi ! Une invention des plus parfaites ! » Puis il se mit à fredonner un petit air en se savonnant copieusement.

Alphonse dans le salon leva son regard vers l'étage et sourit doucement en entendant son frère s'extasier ainsi sur les bienfaits d'une douche.

-« Il changera jamais celui-là. » Puis avec un soupir. « Tant mieux… »

Une fois propre et habillé il descendit d'un bon pas les escaliers, sautant même la dernière marche.

-« Bon allez ! » Il saisit son vieux manteau rouge.

-« Tu sors ? » S'étonna Al reposant son livre sur ses genoux.

Edward enfila rapidement son vêtement.

-« Mouais… Il faut bien bosser un peu… »

-« Tu devrais profiter d'une journée pour te reposer un peu… »

L'aîné fit une légère moue, puis se tourna vers son cadet.

-« Je me sens en forme Al ! Et je n'ai pas envie de rester cloîtré ici ! Puis on a besoin d'un peu d'argent non ? »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Allez t'en fais donc pas ! A plus ! Je renterai ce soir pas trop tard promis ! » Et sur ces mots sans attendre la réponse de son petit frère, il ouvrit énergiquement la porte et sortit.

Alphonse tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, il vit la silhouette familière en manteau rouge s'éloigner sur le petit chemin.

-« J'espère que tu as raison…Ni-san… »

-« Nathan ! Nathan ! » Anna entra en trombe dans le salon.

L'alchimiste leva son regard de ses livres et se tourna à moitié vers elle.

-« Anna ? Que ce passe-t-il ?»

-« Vous n'avez pas écouté la radio ? »

-« J'avoue que non, j'étais trop absorbé par ces livres…Pourquoi ? »

-« La guerre…. Elle est déclarée…l'Angleterre s'allie avec la France contre l'Allemagne… » Brusquement ses jambes tremblantes ne la portèrent plus et elle tomba à genoux.

Nathan se leva précipitamment et vint la soutenir pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Devant son état de choc, et sa pâleur, sans un mot il s'empressa d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et le lui présenta, s'installant en face d'elle.

Anna bu avec reconnaissance l'eau offerte, la main un peu tremblante.

« M…merci… » Elle reposa le verre vide et porta sa main tremblante à son visage. « La guerre…Commence… Ce qui veut dire que…Forcément… »

Nathan posa sa main sur celle qui tenait encore le verre.

-« Ne vous affolez donc pas…Rien ne dit que l'Angleterre sera au cœur du conflit. »

-« Nathan ? ….Je… » Elle fondit en larme. « Je n'ai plus de travail… La dernière maison… La dernière famille dont j'avais la charge s'en va demain…Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? » Elle craqua pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa main pour la saisir tout entière et doucement l'étreignit la laissant pleurer tout son saoul contre lui.

-« Nous trouverons une solution… » Murmura-t-il, caressant doucement son dos d'un geste de réconfort. « Oui on va s'en sortir… »

Il tenta au mieux de soulager ses craintes et ses angoisses, Anna extériorisa ses sentiments en pleurant encore un long moment puis enfin s'écarta doucement, essuyant d'un geste nerveux ses joues mouillées.

-« Je ne suis qu'une idiote…Pleurer ne sert à rien… » Elle tenta de faire un petit sourire, sourire qui apparut un peu crispé.

Nathan l'observa tranquillement et ne montra aucun signe de reproche bien au contraire.

-« Cela fait parfois du bien de pleurer ainsi…Vaut mieux le faire que tout garder en soit. » Répliqua-t-il de sa voix posée.

-« Oui…Mais c'est tout de même très gênant… » Elle réussit à faire meilleure figure. « Je vais… Me chercher un autre travail… J'en trouverai bien un… Avec de la persévérance… »

Il demeura silencieux, mais lui sourit doucement.

-« Il ne faut pas se laisser aller à la panique. » Conseilla-t-il. « Tant que le cœur des anglais gardent foi en leur pays… Nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

Il songea alors au docteur… Lui qui devait certainement être là-bas…Sa vocation… Mais lui ?... Devrait-il faire comme lui ? Ses propos lui revirent en mémoire…

_-« J'ai la vocation de le faire mais vous… Vous avez à protéger une personne avant tout. Mon devoir est de porter secoure et de soigner… Votre devoir est de veiller sur votre amie. Elle n'a personne d'autre que vous. »_

« Protéger… » Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

-« Pardon ? »

Nathan sortit de ses pensées.

-« Non rien ! Je réfléchissais tout haut. » Il s'excusa d'un petit sourire. « Allez vous reposer un peu, ça vous fera du bien. » Conseilla-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, et se leva de la chaise pour aller s'allonger un peu.

Machinalement son regard se reporta sur ses livres.

« Protéger ? Mais comment ? »

Alphonse rentra assez tard de son propre travail, la nuit était tombée sur la campagne environnante, il aimait prendre ce petit chemin quant il faisait noir car… c'est à ce moment que des petites lucioles s'élevaient dans l'air et offraient un spectacle des plus beaux. Un ballet de petites lumières vertes dansant lentement comme des flocons, Alphonse ne s'en lassait jamais.

Comme à son habitude il s'arrêta et pris le temps de regarder ces petites lumières tout autour de lui.

-« Dommage que Ni-san n'ait jamais le temps de voir ça. » Soupira-t-il, serrant contre lui le sac en papier contentant les courses faites durant sa pause dans la journée.

Finalement il se décrocha de sa contemplation et reprit sa route vers la maison.

Cette dernière se dressait sur la colline, bâtisse sombre sous un ciel constellé d'étoiles. Seul un petit rectangle de lumière brillait, la fenêtre du bureau d'Edward. Il était donc rentré, Alphonse accéléra le pas, réduisant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient.

Tout était calme dans la maison, il alluma quelques lampes éclairant donc le petit salon et la petite cuisine, il déposa ensuite son sac sur la petite table pour se diriger vers l'escalier, il monta les marches qui grincèrent légèrement sous ses pas, puis s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Un rayon de lumière éclairait le plancher et la pointe de ses chaussures, Alphonse tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne venait de la pièce. Finalement il frappa trois coups à la porte.

« Ni-san ? Tu es là ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse il ouvrit doucement la porte et glissa son visage dans l'entrebâillement « Ni-san ? »

Edward était bien là, installé à son bureau mais…. Alphonse poussa la porte en plus grand et s'avança vers lui.

« Il dort ? »

En effet il était avachi sur ses livres et travaux, la joue collée contre les pages d'un ouvrage et dormait ainsi profondément.

Alphonse l'observa un moment avec un petit sourire rassuré, puis s'empressa d'aller chercher une couverture qu'il déposa doucement sur les épaules de son aîné.

« Franchement…Tu aurais été mieux dans ton lit. » Murmura-t-il.

Edward étouffa un soupir, il remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

« Bonne nuit…Ni-san… » Et Alphonse éteignit la lampe puis referma doucement la porte.

Une fois rassuré, il retourna dans la cuisine pour ranger ce qu'il avait rapporté. Puis se fit une bonne tasse de café et avec s'installa dans un des vieux fauteuils du salon. Posant un long regard vers la fenêtre il dégusta la boisson forte et chaude.

_« Cela fait deux semaines… Qu'il a eu cette étrange fièvre…. Mais visiblement elle n'a pas eu de conséquences, je me suis fait certainement du souci pour rien. » _Songea-t-il. _« Tout semble parfaitement normal cela me rassure. »_ Il esquissa un petit sourire et cala plus profondément sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Oui je m'angoisse toujours trop rapidement… » Laissa-t-il échapper avec un soupir.

Une fois son café fini, il reposa sa tasse dans l'évier, éteignit toutes les lumières pour rejoindre à son tour sa chambre.

La nuit tout autour de la maison fut des plus paisibles….

La sonnerie du téléphone fit redresser la tête d'un homme portant un bandeau noir sur l'œil gauche. Cet homme portant un uniforme bleu militaire posa son stylo et suivit du regard la jeune femme blonde qui décrocha le combiné.

-« Bureau du Généralissime Mustang je vous écoute… »Commença-t-elle de sa voix calme et stricte.

Mustang car c'était bien lui, s'accouda sur son bureau, joignit les mains et cala son menton sur celles-ci. C'était une attitude qu'il aimait prendre depuis fort longtemps. Il observa son assistante et amie Riza Hawkeye, qui depuis le début était toujours à ses côtés. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention sur cette conversation, un nom qui fut prononcé…

« …C'est vous Alphonse Elric ? »

L'étonnement sur le visage de la jeune femme, intrigua Roy.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Le ton aussi semblait présumer quelque chose de grave.

« …C…Comment ?... »

Mustang se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils perplexes.

« Edward ?... Je…Calmez-vous…Oui…Il est là… » Elle jeta un regard vers Mustang et réalisa qu'il écoutait avec attention.

Finalement n'en pouvant plus il tendit une main.

-« Passez-le moi ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix posée.

Elle hocha la tête.

-« Alphonse…Je vous passe le généralissime ! » Et sur ces mots elle présenta le combiné à Mustang.

Ce dernier la remercia d'un signe de tête et se cala plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

-« Que se passe-t-il Alphonse ? » S'enquit-il sans détour et faisant fit de son propre rang.

_-« …Co…Heu Généralissime Mustang…C'est… Edward… » _

Roy haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix clairement paniquée du cadet.

-« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Il croisa le regard de Riza.

_-« Il n'est pas bien…. »_

-« Pas bien ? Comment ça ? » Décidément cette conversation était des plus étranges.

_-« ….Il…est malade… »_

Pendant un moment Mustang demeura silencieux.

-« S'il est malade il doit voir un docteur. »

_-« Le médecin ignore ce qu'il a… » Alphonse sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes._

-« Expliquez-moi tout calmement et clairement. »

Il écouta le récit du jeune Alphonse et au fur et à mesure des explications le visage du gradé changea.

« Très bien…retournez auprès de lui, calmez-vous…Nous arrivons ! » Et sur ces mots il raccrocha. Puis il s'accouda de nouveau sur son bureau et porta sa main à son menton l'air perplexe.

-« Généralissime ? » S'inquiéta Riza.

-« Hm… D'après Alphonse…Notre Ex full metal n'est pas en grande forme. »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

« Cela ne semble pas être non plus un mal pouvant être éradiqué par la médecine traditionnelle… »

-« Vous allez le voir ? »

Il leva son regard en amande vers elle.

-« Oui ! Alphonse voudrait l'avis d'un alchimiste ayant un peu plus d'expérience. » Finalement il se leva de son siège. « Allez me chercher deux de mes hommes et faites préparer une voiture, nous partons immédiatement pour Dublith. »

-« Bien votre excellence ! »

Alphonse rafraîchissait le front brûlant de son frère avec un linge humide, assis à son chevet il ne le quittait pas un seul instant. De nouveau cette étrange fièvre l'avait prit brusquement alors qu'il était dehors. On était venu le chercher et il l'avait retrouvé délirant à moitié. Depuis cette fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir, le docteur était venu plusieurs fois le voir mais sans résultat. Alphonse n'avait même plus la force de pleurer d'inquiétude tant il s'occupait de lui sans relâche depuis quatre jours.

Quatre jours de fièvre, de délire, quatre jours qu'Edward semblait à nouveau ne plus se souvenir.

Alors qu'il plongea pour la énième fois le linge dans l'eau fraîche de la bassine, il entendit le bruit d'une voiture s'approchant et s'immobilisant devant la maison. Alphonse se leva de son siège et jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

Il reconnut la grosse voiture noire de Central arborant l'insigne militaire sur le capot.

Le jeune Elric replaça le linge humide sur le front d'Edward et s'empressa de descendre pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Mustang sortit du véhicule et posa un long regard sur la petite maison qui se dressait fièrement sous le soleil. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vivement et la silhouette familière du jeune Alphonse se détacha sur le seuil.

-« Généralissime ! » S'exclama ce dernier visiblement soulagé de le voir.

Mustang se tourna un instant vers le lieutenant colonel Riza et le lieutenant Havoc, faisant un signe de tête pour qu'ils le suivent.

C'est accompagné de ses deux plus fidèles subordonnés qu'il s'approcha du cadet.

Ce qui frappa Mustang c'est sa pâleur et ses traits fatigués. Cependant comme à son habitude il demeura calme quand il s'immobilisa devant lui pour lui tendre une main amicale.

-« Bonjour Alphonse. »

Ce dernier hésita à serrer la main du généralissime… Mais en même temps…C'était Mustang… Finalement il saisit cette main offerte et la pressa.

-« Merci d'être venu. » Dit-il d'une petite voix, le regard braqué sur leurs mains.

-« C'est tout à fait normal ! Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il sans détours.

-« …..Dans sa chambre…. Depuis quatre jours… » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sourde chargée de lassitude.

Il sentit à ce moment une main forte et puissante se poser sur son épaule et la presser doucement. Lentement il leva son regard vers le visage du gradé.

Ce dernier observait l'une des fenêtres à l'étage, évitant de croiser les prunelles du jeune garçon.

-« Je présume que c'est à l'étage… »

-« Oui… Je…Je vais vous y mener. » Sur ses mots il tourna les talons et se dirigea le pas lourd vers l'escalier.

Riza et Havoc qui avaient suivi la discussion, échangèrent un long regard grave, puis emboîtèrent le pas à la suite du généralissime, ce dernier suivant également Alphonse.

Tous les quatre s'immobilisèrent devant la porte de la chambre du jeune alchimiste.

Alphonse la main sur la poignée hésita.

« …Il…Risque de ne pas se souvenir de vous… » Prévint-il difficilement. « Par moment… Il semble en fait n'avoir plus aucune notion de ce qui l'entoure. » Puis une fois la recommandation faite il ouvrit la porte, la poussant doucement.

Les trois visiteurs purent à loisir découvrir la petite chambre, d'aspect simple et surtout le lit où était allongé Edward. Ce dernier tournait le dos et semblait dormir profondément.

Alphonse s'avança vers le lit et se pencha vers lui.

« Ni-san ? Ni-san ? On a de la visite… » Annonça-t-il d'une voix très douce.

Mustang franchit le seuil, balayant les lieux d'un regard, puis s'approcha du lit, sa prunelle sombre s'immobilisant sur la silhouette allongée.

Edward émit un petit soupir et remua légèrement, son bras se leva de sous la couverture et il pivota sur le dos, d'une main chassant la fatigue du au sommeil.

-« Hmmm.. »

Pour la première fois une expression s'afficha sur le visage impassible de Mustang, de la stupeur. Riza et Havoc à ses côtés semblèrent partager la même réaction.

Alphonse toujours penché vers lui continua.

-« Ni-san ? Le généralissime Mustang est là…Tu te souviens de lui n'est ce pas ? » Dans sa voix on sentait une certaine note d'espoir.

L'aîné étouffa un autre soupir et rabaissa sa main pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ses prunelles dorées fiévreuses se posèrent vaguement sur le visage d'Al puis pivotèrent vers les trois silhouettes à ses côtés. Il demeura un moment à les fixer sans un mot, un pli soucieux se formant sur son front.

-« …Mustang ?... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-« Oui… Et le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye et Monsieur Havoc ! Tu te souviens d'eux Ni-san ? »

Edward continua à examiner ces trois personnes puis referma les yeux de lassitude.

-« Qui sont ses gens ?... » Laissa-t-il finalement échapper dans un murmure fatigué.

Le visage d'Alphonse s'assombrit et lentement se redressa posant son regard vers Mustang.

-« C'est bien ce que je craignais… Il ne se souvient pas de vous. » Il porta sa main à son visage et afficha une grimace amère. « Même parfois il semble même pas se souvenir de moi… »

Roy se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Laissons le dormir un peu et allons prendre un café… »

Al essuya ses larmes et hocha lentement la tête.

Mustang posa un instant son regard sur Edward puis poussa doucement Alphonse vers la porte accompagné par ses deux subordonnés.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard tous ensemble en bas dans le salon, dégustant un café bien fort préparé par le cadet.

Havoc jusque là silencieux se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-« Je ne pensais pas voir ça… Il n'est plus que… l'ombre de lui-même. »

Alphonse sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots, gardant obstinément ses yeux rivés sur le liquide noir dans sa tasse.

-« Il a beaucoup maigri… » Enchaîna Riza.

-« C'est à cause de cette fièvre persistante. » Répliqua le jeune Elric. « Ca va faire bientôt cinq jours qu'elle n'a pas baissé d'un degré et j'ai un mal fou à lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. »

Mustang demeura silencieux et le visage fermé.

-« Racontez-nous un peu ce qui c'est passé depuis… »

Alphonse posa son regard sur Riza et hocha lentement la tête.

-« En fait…Nous sommes installés ici depuis que Ni-san à donné sa démission… Et depuis nous vivons tranquillement. Edward rend service avec son alchimie et moi en travaillant dans une modeste boutique au village. » Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Nous étions enfin en paix et heureux… Puis… Y a trois semaines de ça… » Il reprit la tasse à deux mains et la serra convulsivement. « Un matin je l'ai trouvé par terre dans sa chambre malade… Le médecin n'a rien trouvé de suspect justifiant son état. Puis après son départ…Dans la soirée… » Il frissonna.

-« Que c'est-il passé ? » Insista la jeune femme.

-« Il s'est réveillé mais… Il semblait avoir perdu une partie de ses souvenirs, il croyait être encore alchimiste d'état et toujours à la recherche de mon corps et de ses membres. J'ai tenté de lui rappeler que tout ceci était du passé, que j'étais de nouveau humain et qu'il avait retrouvé son bras et sa jambe…C'est alors qu'il… » Il ferma les yeux se pinçant les lèvres un instant. « Son attitude…Son air… On avait l'impression qu'il me voyait ainsi pour la première fois… » A nouveau il porta sa main à son visage désespéré. « C'était… Il était si… différent… »

Riza jeta un regard à Mustang, ce dernier se contentait de fixer Alphonse les bras croisés sans un mot.

« Puis le lendemain… Il n'avait plus de fièvre et semblait tout à fait normal. » Pour la première fois Alphonse porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées.

-« Se souvenait-il de ce qu'il avait dit ? » Demanda enfin Mustang sortant de son mutisme.

Al abaissa sa tasse et hocha négativement de la tête.

-« Non aucun souvenir. Mais il était de nouveau lui-même. » Il leva ses yeux vers le généralissime.

-« Généralissime ? » Riza observait avec attention son visage.

Mustang plissa lentement son regard.

-« Vous avez une idée de ce qui arrive à mon frère ? »

-« J'en suis pas certain mais… » Il se leva lentement et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour contempler la campagne. « Tout porte à croire que ses souvenirs sont directement liés à cette fièvre… »

-« C…Comment ça ? »

-« Comme si un mal à l'intérieur s'attaquait directement à ses souvenirs et… Petit à petit les rongeait. »

Alphonse se dressa sur ses pieds le visage blême.

-« Vous voulez dire que petit à petit… Il… Il risque de perdre ses souvenirs ? Son passé ? » Questionna-t-il horrifié.

Lentement il pivota et posa un long regard sur Alphonse.

-« C'est une possibilité… »

Le regard du cadet s'agrandit d'horreur.

-« NON ! Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Vous pensez à l'échange équivalent ? » Questionna Havoc.

Mustang se tourna vers lui et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Ils ont passé cette porte… Ils sont revenus vivants et entiers… » Riza se frotta le menton.

-« Votre frère était comme mort n'est ce pas ? » S'enquit Mustang.

-« Oui ! On lui avait tiré dessus. » Confirma-t-il. « Mais cela va faire des mois de ça…Pourquoi subirait-on maintenant les conséquences ? »

-« Il est possible qu'il subit cela depuis le début sans donner de signes visibles jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le désespoir tomba à nouveau sur les jeunes épaules d'Alphonse, ce dernier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-« Ni-san…Que faire ? »

Mustang se détourna de la fenêtre et s'avança vers lui.

-« Première chose vous allez vous reposer un peu, vous êtes exténué. »

Al secoua négativement la tête.

-« Je ne peux pas laisser Ni-san seul… »

-« Vous épuisez ne l'aidera pas non plus ! Allez dormir nous veillerons sur votre frère en attendant ! » Trancha Roy d'une voix autoritaire.

Le jeune homme leva un regard surpris.

-« Mais…je… »

-« Le généralissime a raison ! » Interrompit Havoc. « On va s'occuper de votre frérot ! » Il fit un petit sourire rassurant. Puis sur ces mots se leva et poussa Alphonse vers l'escalier. « Et pas de protestations, un seul malade ça suffit non ? »

Mustang et Riza laissèrent Havoc emmener le jeune frère se reposer.

Une fois seule la jeune femme observa son supérieur.

-« C'est grave n'est ce pas ? »

Roy reporta à nouveau son attention sur le paysage.

-« …Ca m'en a tout l'air… »

A suivre…


	3. Réveil…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan Hokart et Anna et je n'ai pas un rond en échange de cette fic….. Pas d'échange équivalent ….. Snifffffffffffffffffffff (enfin si y a vous encouragement yataaaaaaaaaaaa…. Comment ça je fayotte ? Même pas vraiiiiiii !)

Note de l'auteur : Hello Helloooooooooo ! Comment ça va ? Moi très bien ! Hmmm… Bon vais évité de raconter ma vie, car j'ai tendance à le faire si je me lâche. Bon bha comme vous voyez, je poste le chapitre 3, vu que je suis en vacances (On l'sais déjà lol) mais comme je suis vachement occupé… (En gros j'ai rien d'autre à fou… enfin a faire XD) Bha j'écris et donc voilà … Mais croyez pas que ce rythme endiablé dura jusqu'au bout…Hé oui tel que je me connais ça va pas duré. Surtout qu'a l'heure actuelle j'ai l'histoire en tête mais…. J'hésite pour la fin XD Hahahahahahahaahaha C'est toujours comme ça, je choisis ma fin durant l'écriture … Faites attention possible que cette fois je sois très sadique héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé… Bon allez j'arrête là et bonne lecture ! (Merci aussi pour les reviews elles me font très plaisirs car j'adore les lires et avoir vos réactions… ha oui Je pense qu'un certain passage du chap vont ravir certaines fans d'Edo fufufufufufufufufufufufufu… Je ne le cache pas que j'ai fais ce petit passage très particulier pour les mademoiselles fana inconditionnel de notre _petit_ blond survolté alchimiste XD… allez je me tais …Au prochain chapitre. !)

**After Brothers**

Chapitre3 : Réveil…

Havoc revint de l'étage quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Il ne voulait pas dormir, mais dés que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller, il s'est assoupit comme un bébé ! » Déclara-t-il au généralissime et au lieutenant colonel qui demeuraient au salon.

-« S'il l'a veillé sans relâche pendant quatre jours, rien d'étonnant. » Répliqua cette dernière.

-« Forcement qu'il l'a fait… Le lien fraternel entre ces deux là est très fort. N'oubliez pas ce qu'ils ont été capables d'endurer et de faire l'un pour l'autre. » Enchaîna Mustang de sa voix posée.

Havoc hocha lentement la tête.

-« C'est vrai ! »

-« Bien ! Maintenant nous allons en attendant qu'Alphonse se repose s'occuper du cas d'Edward. Nous veillerons sur lui à tour de rôle. Je me charge des premières heures ensuite ce sera à votre tour Lieutenant colonel puis au milieu de la nuit…» Il posa son regard sombre sur Havoc. « Ce sera vous… »

-« Bien votre excellence ! » Riza fit un salut impeccable.

Havoc leva la main avec moins d'entrain. _« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on refile la garde de nuit ? »_ Rumina-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Mustang satisfait hocha lentement la tête et monta tranquillement à l'étage. Il s'immobilisa sur le palier face à la porte de la chambre de l'ancien alchimiste d'état. Mais quelque chose détourna son attention… Une autre porte légèrement entr'ouverte. Il s'avança vers elle et la poussa doucement, il demeura au seuil de ce qui devait être donc le bureau d'étude d'Edward. Tranquillement il s'avança vers la table placée sous une petite fenêtre. Et contempla longuement le bazar dont elle était recouverte. Elle croulait littéralement sous une montagne d'ouvrages, de piles de documents et de notes manuscrites, le tout visiblement relatant d'alchimie … Il saisit une feuille et haussa un sourcil.

« Evidement… » Il afficha un petit sourire, puis reposa le papier à sa place. « Il use d'un code… Hmmm…Dommage ça aurait été intéressant si cela avait été réellement son journal intime. » Puis avec un petit sourire en coin, il sorti de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre du malade.

Quant il poussa la porte et entra sans faire de bruit, il réalisa que le jeune blond n'avait visiblement pas bougé d'un poil.

Il saisit tranquillement une chaise s'approcha avec du jeune homme endormi, s'y installa tout en croisant les bras, puis observa d'un air calme et impassible le visage pâle, maigre et épuisé d'Edward.

Pendant qu'il dormait, Roy ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête les propos du jeune frère.

Cette mémoire qui semblait vacillante quant la fièvre le prenait… Puis une fois celle-ci calmée il redevenait normal… Etait-ce vraiment à cause de la porte noire ? Il n'était sûr de rien, il n'avait fait juste qu'une supposition. Pour en savoir plus il lui faudrait plus d'informations, et le seul capable de lui en fournir… Roy fronça légèrement le sourcil son regard ne quittant pas le lit…. Oui le seul qui pouvait l'éclairer à ce sujet était à l'heure actuelle allongé dans ce lit et au doux pays des rêves.

Machinalement il soupira et reporta son attention vers la fenêtre.

-« Décidément tu me causeras toujours des ennuis, même sans être sous mes ordres. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton légèrement cynique.

-« Genre je l'fais exprès… » Répliqua une voix endormie et grognon.

Mustang sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise et tourna vivement son visage vers le lit et croisa ses fameuses prunelles dorées.

-« Edward ? »

-« Hmmm…Ouais qui d'autre est ici d'après vous ? » Il soupira et se frotta le visage. « …Par contre … Ca m'explique pas c'que vous foutez dans ma chambre….Mustang… » Continua-t-il de son petit ton râleur et fatigué.

Roy afficha un sourire moqueur.

-« Toujours aussi courtois Edward. »

Le blondinet abaissa sa main et braqua un long regard sur lui.

-« …Hm…Il me semble que vous êtes dans ma chambre non ?... Alors niveau politesse ce n'est pas non plus votre fort. »

Le gradé émit un léger rire amusé.

-« Evidement… Et comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Dans l'cirage le plus complet… Et… Je suis affamé…Mise à part ça… Me porte comme un charme. » Répliqua Edward avec une pointe d'ironie dans les derniers mots. « Et que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de mon EX supérieur ? »

-« Vous l'avez grâce à votre frère… »

-« Al ? »

Mustang hocha lentement la tête.

-« Il était inquiet pour vous. »

-« Et vous avez répondu présent, tel un grand chevalier servant, c'est ça ? »

Roy haussa un sourcil.

-« Ca pourrait faire un joli conte de fée ainsi. »

Edward fit la moue.

-« Mouais mais comptez pas sur moi pour faire la princesse reconnaissante… »

A nouveau les répliques du jeune alchimiste amusèrent grandement le généralissime.

-« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de la répartie…Edward. »

-« Et vous votre cynisme…Généralissime… »

-« Bon si nous cessions de nous lancer des mots doux et si vous me parliez un peu de ce qui vous arrive depuis quelques semaines. »

-« Des mots doux ? Vous avez une drôle de façon de voir les choses… » Puis il haussa légèrement les épaules, la tête toujours bien enfoncée dans l'oreiller trop fatigué pour remuer. « Quant à mon cas… Ca j'en sais trop rien… Me souviens de rien. »

-« Rien du tout ? Etes vous sûr ? »

Edward sonda un moment le visage de son visiteur puis fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire.

-« En fait…. » Commença-t-il. « Je suis pas sûr…Mais… » Un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. « J'ai comme…de vagues images…C'est flou… »

-« Des images ? De quel genre ? »

Il porta sa main à son front devenant douloureux et grimaça légèrement.

-« Difficile à dire… Une ville… Des gens qui semblent partir… Un long convoi… Peut-être un train je ne suis pas sûr… ensuite y a comme des bruits qui résonne… Puis… tout se mélange… Tout devient confus… »

-« Un train ? Et une ville ? Un souvenir d'un précédent voyage ? »

Edward étouffa une exclamation douloureuse, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

-« Non…Complètement inconnue au bataillon… Enfin pour ce que je m'en rappelle… »

-« Bon… » Puis il jaugea le jeune homme. « Pour le moment ça suffira. » Il se leva tranquillement de sa chaise. « Ne vous agitez pas, je vais vous faire monter un repas et quelque chose pour calmer votre mal de tête. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux et suivit du regard Mustang traversant la pièce.

« Interdiction de vous lever pour le moment est-ce clair ? »

-« Hé ho ? Suis chez moi je vous signale ! » Râla-t-il.

-« Mais pour le moment vous n'êtes pas en état de protester et je n'ai aucune envie de vous ramasser à la petite cuiller. »

Le blondinet détourna la tête en faisant une grimace.

-« Tssssss ! Fais ch… ! »

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres du généralissime et il referma soigneusement la porte.

Il descendit tranquillement dans le salon et retrouva Riza. Celle-ci était assise dans un des fauteuils et nettoyait son arme de service. Quant à Havoc, il se tenait avachi dans un autre, les bras croisés, la tête rejetée en arrière et ronflant allégrement.

La jeune femme blonde à son arrivée cessa aussitôt toute activité et se dressa sur ses pieds.

-« Généralissime ? »

-« Il est réveillé ! » Expliqua-t-il évasivement en posant son regard sur l'autre endormi.

-« Il est ?... »

-« Tout à fait normal… » Confirma Roy. « Même toujours aussi…Insolent. » Lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire.

-« Faut-il réveiller son frère ? »

Mustang secoua la tête.

-« Non laissez le dormir encore ! Mais pour l'heure… » Il se tourna vers le fauteuil où reposait Havoc, puis brusquement donna un grand coup de pied dedans.

Ce dernier sursauta et se réveilla brutalement.

« Lieutenant Havoc ! » Claqua la voix sévère de Mustang.

Aussitôt et malgré son état un peu brumeux, il se dressa sur ses pieds au garde-à-vous.

-« …G…Généralissime ? » Bredouilla-t-il retenant un bâillement mal contenu.

-« Allez dans la cuisine et…préparez un repas pour le malade. »

-« …Hein ?... » Il écarquilla les yeux.

-« Dois-je vraiment me répéter lieutenant Havoc ? »

-« …N…Non ! Compris ! » Il força un peu plus sur son salut.

-« Qu'attendez-vous ? Maintenant ! »

-« OUI ! » Havoc encore sous l'effet de sa sieste se rua dans la cuisine.

-« Ha oui ! Et pensez à lui porter aussi un cachet contre le mal de crâne ! » Ajouta-t-il tranquillement, puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils avec un soupir.

-« Pourquoi je dois me coller à la cuisine alors que…Que… Je sais à peine faire cuire un œuf ? » Pleura Havoc face à la cuisinière.

Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Edward fixait la fenêtre les yeux dans le vague…

_-« Hm…Ses images… Que voulaient-elles donc signifier ?... »_ Songea-t-il malgré son mal de tête qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher de sitôt. « Suis-je en train de perdre la tête ?... Faut dire à force de me prendre des coups de clef anglaise de l'autre furie c'est pas étonnant… » Marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. « Enfin… » Machinalement il effleura du bout des doigts sa main logée sous sa nuque. « Ca fait un moment que je suis pas retourné voir la vieille et Winry… » A cette idée il afficha une tête de trois mètres de longs. « Ouais si je débarque un de ces jours après n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois suis bon pour m'en prendre pleins la tronche… » Brusquement son ventre se manifesta. « ….. Hannnnnnnnn je crève de faimmmmmm… Il fout quoi Mustang ? Il attend que je meurs ou quoi pour ramener la bouffe promise ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte, Edward cessa de râler et dirigea son regard vers celle-ci.

« …Ouais ?... »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

_« Pitié faites que ce soit d'la bouffe ! Pitié pitié pitié pitié ! »_ Supplia intérieurement le blondinet.

Havoc glissa la tête dans l'ouverture.

-« Yohhhh Edward ! » Salua-t-il son éternelle clope aux lèvres et avec un grand sourire.

-« Lieutenant Havoc ? Vous êtes ici aussi ? » S'étonna l'alchimiste.

-« Hé ouais ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Le lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye aussi ! »

Edward balança un regard de côté.

-« Tsssss ! Tout Central débarque chez moi… » Puis refaisant bonne figure avec un large sourire. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu les mains vides Lieutenant ?...Hein ?... » Il changea de nouveau brutalement d'humeur fronçant les sourcils. « Sinon dégagez ! »

-« Bha en fait ! Justement j'apporte votre repas. » Il poussa entièrement la porte découvrant le plateau qu'il portait.

-« BINGO ! » Edward en avait presque des larmes de joie. « Chouette enfin quelqu'un qui pense à mon pauvre estomac qui crie famine ! »

Havoc s'approcha et déposa le plateau sur les genoux du jeune homme.

-« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu hein ! J'espère que c'est mangeable en tout cas. »

Les yeux dorés du jeune homme brillèrent de convoitise, et sans perdre de temps il saisit le couteau et la fourchette.

-« Tant que cela se bouffe peut m'importe ! » Déclara-t-il enthousiaste. Il planta avec vigueur sa fourchette dans le bout de viande et coupa un bout qu'il porta à sa bouche pour mordre dedans avec voracité.

Le lieutenant s'était assis sur la chaise utilisée plus tôt par Mustang et l'observa manger tout en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette.

-« Alors c'est bon ? » Demanda-t-il en le voyant mastiquer avec entrain.

-« Non ché dégeux…Mais ch'ai trop faim… » Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine et continuant à dévorer.

-« …Dé….Geux ?... » Havoc abaissa brusquement la tête, désespéré par le manque de tact du blondinet surtout après avoir passé autant d'heures à se brûler les doigts sur cette fichue cuisinière de malheur.

Edward venait de reposer sa fourchette quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Mustang.

-« Lieutenant Havoc… »

Ce dernier se dressa sur ses pieds et jeta vite fait sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Oubliant de recracher la fumée de cette dernière, il se mit au garde-à-vous et prononça en laissant échapper un nuage de fumée trahissant ainsi sa mauvaise habitude.

-« Généralissime ! »

Roy haussa un sourcil mais préféra passer le sujet, s'avançant vers lui un verre d'eau à la main.

« Merci votre excellence mais je n'ai pas soif ! » S'empressa d'ajouter le subordonné.

-« C'EST PAS POUR VOUS IMBECILE ! Vous avez oublié d'apporter ça à Edward ! » Il tendit le verre avec un air excédé vers le concerné. « Heureusement que je pense à tout ! » Lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

L'alchimiste les laissa se quereller et accueillit avec joie ce précieux verre remplit d'une substance qui allait bientôt le débarrasser de ce marteau qui ne cessait de cogner cruellement contre sa boîte crânienne.

Alors que l'ex full metal avalait le précieux médicament, Roy abaissa son regard sur le plateau et haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez pu avaler cette chose immonde ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Havoc eut l'impression qu'on finissait de l'achever sur place et contint difficilement des larmes amères devant tant de cruauté envers sa personne.

Ed haussa les épaules finissant le verre, qu'il reposa sur le plateau.

Le lieutenant s'empressa de le prendre et de quitter la chambre avant de subir d'autres sarcasmes de ces deux là.

-« Hm…tant que c'est mangeable… » Laissa entendre Edward.

Roy avisa la chaise et s'y installa.

-« Après tout on se vaccine comme on peut. » Puis il croisa tranquillement les bras.

Devant son attitude le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-« Vous n'allez quand même pas… me surveiller ? »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage impassible du chef des armées.

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

-« Je vais parfaitement bien ! » Trancha Edward avec vigueur. « Inutile de faire du zèle et puis ils ont sûrement besoin de vous à Central. Je vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. »

-« Ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans moi et je reste joignable en cas de problème. De plus j'ai promis à votre frère qui est parti se reposer un peu que je garderai un œil sur vous. Et je vous cache pas que faire du baby sitting c'est plutôt amusant. »

-« DU…BABY…SITTING ? » Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans les yeux dorés du blondinet, donnant l'impression qu'il avait avalé un truc de travers et que ce dernier avait du mal à passer.

-« Un problème ? Ex fullmetal ? » Il appuya bien sur le EX en gardant son air calme et détendu.

Edward lui envoya un regard assassin, il ignorait pas qu'il était face au généralissime et que du fait de son rang, ce serait mal venu de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie, enfin s'il pouvait se lever et lui donner car…Pour le moment… Il était trop faible.

De rage il cala plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-« Fais chier ! » Soupira-t-il avec une grimace de colère. « Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang…. » Il tourna son regard par la fenêtre.

-« Ca nous allons essayer de le savoir. » Répliqua calmement Roy.

-« Nous ? » Il posa un regard surpris sur le gradé.

-« Et oui… Vous allez devoir nous supporter encore un bon moment. »

-« Tsssss c'est bien ma veine tiens ! » Râla-t-il pour la forme, mais finalement il afficha un léger sourire. « Hm…Enfin merci pour Alphonse… J'imagine qu'il doit être plus rassuré par votre présence. »

Mustang hocha lentement la tête en réponse.

-----------------------------

-« Monsieur Hokart ? Monsieur Hokart ? »

Nathan releva les yeux des registres et réalisa que le vieil homme était là.

-« Ho pardon ! » Il se leva de sa chaise. « J'étais tellement absorbé par mon travail que je ne vous avais pas entendu. » S'excusa-t-il.

Le vieil homme leva une main.

-« Ce n'est pas bien grave ! J'étais simplement étonné de voir toujours de la lumière à une heure aussi tardive. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et finir cela demain. »

Nathan leva un regard surpris vers la grande pendule et écarquilla les yeux.

-« Je m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure. »

-« Je vois ça ! Rentrez et reposez-vous.»

-« Oui ! Merci bien ! Bonne soirée à vous ! »

Nathan saisit sa veste, rangea rapidement les cahiers puis éteignit la lampe du bureau, tout ceci sous le regard amusé du vieil homme.

-« Bonne nuit ! » Salua tranquillement ce dernier avant que Nathan quitte la bibliothèque.

Il referma soigneusement la porte faisant tinter les petites clochettes en laiton.

La nuit était calme et un peu fraîche pour la saison. Il rajusta le col de sa veste puis emprunta la ruelle tranquille éclairée par le clair de lune.

Depuis la déclaration de guerre après la tension première qu'avait suscité cette annonce, le climat semblait changer ici. La crainte première faisait place à un esprit plus patriotique. Le flegme anglais et sans compter la force de la famille royale rassurait ses sujets.

Le seul changement notable était peut être quelques familles qui envoyaient leur enfants un peu plus loin dans les terres en campagne, les éloignant des abords de la côte.

Il arriva en vue du petit immeuble, il leva le nez vers la fenêtre du troisième étage, il y avait de la lumière… Anna devait certainement l'attendre par sa faute.

En effet elle était là assise à table occupée à coudre plusieurs vêtements, elle avait réussi à dénicher un petit emploi d'aide à la couture.

Au bruit de la porte, elle leva son regard de son ouvrage.

-« Nathan ? »

Il retira sa veste et l'accrocha au portemanteau, puis s'avança affichant un petit sourire d'excuse.

-« Veuillez me pardonner…Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer à la bibliothèque. »

Anna esquissa un petit sourire en réponse, reposant son tissu sur ses genoux.

-« Je m'en doutais un peu. Il y a un peu de soupe encore chaude dans la cuisine, je peux vous en servir un peu si vous avez faim. »

Il leva une main.

-« Plus tard peut être… Je vais m'allonger un peu. » Et sur ces mots entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit légèrement et elle abaissa un regard triste sur le vêtement qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis reprit sa tâche plus lentement.

Nathan ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une lampe, la lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et la contempla un long moment.

_« Ici tout est calme… »_ Songea-t-il, sa main s'accrochant dans l'un des épais rideaux sombres. _« Comment peut-on vivre comme si de rien n'était alors… Qu'au-delà d'une mer… D'un océan… »_ Des images à nouveau l'obsédèrent. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur le rebord de son lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ses souvenirs ne cessaient de revenir… des troupes en uniformes bleus…L'alchimie… Les coups de feu… Les cris…. L'explosion… Il serra les dents et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas. « Comment peut-on vivre avec ça ? » Murmura-t-il le bras posé sur son visage. « Je ne peux me résoudre… à faire… comme si… » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Comme si je n'étais pas concerné… » Lâcha-t-il en retirant son bras de ses yeux et fixant le plafond.

---------------------------

Alphonse à son réveil apprenant la nouvelle au sujet de son grand frère débarqua dans sa chambre.

-« NI-SAN ! » S'exclama-t-il content, mais son expression heureuse se transforma en gêne, il rougit brusquement et referma la porte. « HAAA ! PARDON ! J'AI RIEN VU ! »

Edward tourna légèrement le regard vers cette porte qui s'était refermé aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. Il haussa un sourcil, il était entièrement nu et finissait de se sécher après cette bonne douche, des vêtements propres disposés sur le lit attendaient d'être enfilés.

-« Hm… Tu sais Al… On est entre frères… » Lança-t-il tranquillement à haute voix, abandonnant la serviette mouillée sur le dossier de la chaise et saisissant ses vêtements pour s'habiller, se doutant que son petit frère demeurait derrière la porte.

-« Oui je sais bien…mais quand même ! » Lui parvient la voix étouffée et gênée du cadet.

Edward après le sous vêtements enfila le pantalon noir et fini de boucler la ceinture.

-« Tu peux revenir ! » Il saisit ensuite la chemise.

-« Vraiment ? »

Il leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond.

-« Si j'te dis ! »

-« Bon…très bien… » Et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau timidement et il glissa son visage pour s'assurer que son grand frère était vraiment dans une tenue plus décente. Voyant que c'était le cas il entra carrément dans la pièce.

Edwarsd se tourna vers lui, finissant de rentrer les pans de sa chemise dans son étroit et seyant pantalon sombre.

-« Tu disais ? » Il glissa les mains dans les poches et posa un long regard doré sur son jeune frère.

-« Comment tu te sens ? Ca va ? Tu es en forme ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Tu as faim ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

-« Houla! Houla ! » Il leva une main apaisante vers son frère. « Al ! Du calme ! Ca va j'ai besoin de rien et … par pitié détends- toi ! Suis pas mort que je sache. » Il haussa les sourcils quant il vit les yeux embués de larmes de son petit frère. « ….Al… »

-« Ni-san…. J'étais si inquiet…. J'ai bien cru que tu allais …. Que… »

Edward touché par l'attitude de son frère posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-« Al… Voyons… » Il n'était pas habitué à faire face à ce genre de situation aussi il ignorait comment s'y prendre.

Brusquement Alphonse étreignit fort son frère.

-« J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais plus…. Que tu me laisserais à nouveau seul…. »

-« Al… » La gorge nouée il était incapable de dire autre chose.

-« Que je ne puisse plus entendre ta voix…. Que tu ne râlerais plus…. Que je ne te verrais plus dévorer comme quatre… NI-SANNNNNN…. Que tu ne prendrais plus toute l'eau chaude me laissant que de l'eau glaciale le matin….Que tu ne laisserais plus tout ton bazar dans tous les coins…. »

-« ….. Sympa… » Marmonna Edward brusquement moins touché par ces propos.

Il tapota néanmoins le dos de son frangin.

« Allez ! Allez ! On ne va pas non plus faire la liste de tous mes défauts quand même. » Puis détournant les yeux et pour lui-même. « …J'espère…. »

Alphonse se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte et essuya ses larmes.

-« Tu as raisons…Pardon… »

-« Sinon…Al… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Dis-moi ?... » Edward afficha une mine sombre et sérieuse. « Réponds-moi franchement…T'avais vraiment besoin d'appeler Mustang et toute sa clique à la rescousse ? »

-« …Bha…C'est-à-dire que…. J'étais comme qui dirait paniqué… et me suis dit que si je faisais venir grand-mère pinako et Winry ça aurait été pire… Alors… »

-« Alors forcement tu as pensé à la seule personne qui me donnait de l'urticaire dés que je le vois ? »

-« Bha autant choisir entre de l'urticaire et des coups de clef anglaise sur la tête…. »

-« ALLLLLLL…. »

Alphonse recula légèrement devant l'air et le ton très sombre.

-« …Tu… es en colère ? C'est ça ? »

-« Non ! Non ! Suis ravi…Ca se voit sur mon visage… »

-« ….Dé…Désolé…Ni-san… » Et sur ses mots Alphonse s'empressa de sortir de la chambre.

-« ALLLLLL ! J'EN AI PAS FINI REVIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE ! » Edward sortit à son tour courant après son frère dans les escaliers.

-« J'AI DES COURSES A FAIREEEEEEEEE ! »

-« TU LES FERAS PLUS TARD ! VIENS LA ! »

-« NON ! »

-« SIIIIII ! »

Riza et Havoc virent passer deux silhouettes à fond de train dans le hall et courir dehors.

-« Tssss les gosses… » Marmonna Roy assis dans le salon et sans lever les yeux de son journal.

A suivre….


	4. Rêve

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan Hokart et Anna et je n'ai pas un sous pour écrire cette fic…

Note de l'auteur : Salutationnnnnnn ! Bon voilà 4ème chap ! Que dire de plus ? Bha rien lol… Si j'ai vu pirates des caraïbes 2 mercredi et j'ai passé un bon moment au cinéma. Et du coup mercredi j'ai pas écris… Journée de repos en somme XD. Enfin bref, a propos d'After Brothers je suis plutôt sadique avec nos fréros préférés non ? lol Mais bon faut ce qu'il faut ! Le chapitre d'avant était assez léger, avec beaucoup d'humour (enfin je pense.) Mais celui-ci est un chouilla moins marrant. Nos chers Elric ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, Nathan non plu mais je n'en dis pas plus…Bonne lecture au prochain chapitre ! (Et non pas d'illustration d'Edo nu …. XD perverse va lolololololol … bon on verra peut être un jours :p )

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 4 : Rêve

Edward et son frère marchaient d'un bon pas dans les rues de Dublith. Le soleil était au beau fixe, cela faisait une semaine que la deuxième crise de fièvre s'était produite et le jeune alchimiste semblait être en pleine forme depuis…Bref tout semblait aller bien…Mais pourtant ce dernier affichait une expression irritée.

-« Ni-san ! Faut pas le prendre mal ! » Tenta de raisonner Alphonse essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par son grand frère.

Edward marchait à une cadence infernale du fait qu'intérieurement il bouillait, il ne répliqua pas à son cadet, le regard doré flamboyant braqué devant lui.

« Ni-sannnn ? » Se plaignit Al.

-« …Heu…Les gosses….Vous pouvez pas ralentir un chouilla ? C'est que… suis plus aussi endurant moi ? » Gémit Havoc le souffle court et crachant pratiquement ses tripes.

-« Vous avez qu'a rentrer! » Lança d'un ton acide le blond. « On n'a pas besoin d'escorte ! »

-« ….C…C'est les ordres….du….Généralissime… j'ai….Pas l'choix… » Répliqua le lieutenant tentant de retrouver son peu de souffle avec ses mauvaises habitudes de fumeur.

Ed fit une moue, plus furax que jamais.

-« …. Putain Mustang … il ne perds rien pour attendre… » Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-« Mais voyons c'est juste au cas où tu as de nouveau… » Tenta de raisonner à nouveau Alphonse.

-« JE SUIS PAS IMPOTANT ! » Coupa net Edward.

-« Mais bien sûr on n'a jamais dit ça voyons ! »

-« Alors pas besoin de garde du corps ! »

-« Si je rentre le généralissime va me faire ma fête donc que cela te plaise ou non je te suis, c'est comme ça !»

Edward grommela de plus belle mais abandonna l'idée de se débarrasser de ce militaire coller à ses basques.

Pour le moment il avait une chose urgente à faire et pas toute la journée devant lui pour l'accomplir.

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial, c'était l'anniversaire d'un évènement pas très joyeux, celle de la mort de leur senseï Izumi Curtis. Et ils se rendaient tout deux vers la boucherie tenu encore par le mari de leur maître en alchimie.

-« On aurait peut être dû acheter quelques fleurs non ? » S'exclama Alphonse quand justement ils passèrent tout près d'un fleuriste.

Edward visa la boutique et s'immobilisa.

-« Hm…. » Il passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes. « Mouais… C'est vrai que… Pas tort ! »

-« Je m'en occupe ! » Proposa le cadet avec un petit sourire.

-« Après tout si tu veux. » Il n'y connaissait rien en fleurs et n'avait pas la même sensibilité que son frérot pour ces choses-là.

Aussi il le laissa entrer pour choisir et acheter les fleurs et l'attendit en compagnie du lieutenant devant la boutique.

Appuyé contre un poteau il jeta un long regard à ce dernier tout à son occupation d'allumer sa énième cigarette de la matinée.

« Hm…Dites-moi Lieutenant…. »

La clope au bec il posa son regard bleu sur le jeune blond.

-« Mouais ? »

-« Hm…Est-ce qu'à votre idée… Il existe à central des archives relatant des phénomènes similaires a ce…Qui m'est arrivé dernièrement ? »

Havoc laissa échapper un long nuage de nicotine vers le ciel.

-« A propos de la fièvre et le fait de perdre la boule ? »

-« Je ne perds pas la boule ! » Lança Edward un chouilla vexé.

-« Hm… J'en sais trop rien ! Peut-être ! Tu sais moi les bouquins… » Laissa-t-il entendre.

Edward haussa un sourcil.

-« Ouais je vois… » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plein de sous entendus.

-« ….Suis pas un inculte ! Juste que lire ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »

Le blondinet afficha un petit sourire narquois.

-« Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel ! »

-« Voilà ! » Alphonse coupa net cette discussion, sortant de la boutique avec un magnifique bouquet composé de Tulipes et de mimosa. « Il est magnifique non ? La fleuriste m'a un peu aidé grâce au langage des fleurs… Les tulipes veulent dire d'après elle que la personne est admirable et le mimosa symbolise une grande délicatesse. »

-« ….. Tu es sûr que c'est pour Senseï Izumi ce bouquet ? »

-« Bha oui pourquoi ? »

Edward afficha une grimace.

-« Je me souviens pas d'une grande délicatesse chez elle moi, c'était plutôt le contraire. »

-« Si t'es pas content fallait y aller toi-même. » Répliqua le cadet un peu irrité.

-« Bon ça va ! J'ai rien dit ! Pas la peine de te fâcher pour ça ! Il est bien ton bouquet…Puis c'est que des fleurs… » Il soupira. « Bon allons-y… Pas envie de prendre racine ici. » Les mains dans les poches il tourna les talons et reprit la route vers la boucherie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient devant la pierre tombale portant le nom de leur maître et en compagnie de son mari Sig Curtis.

Alphonse s'avança avec le bouquet et doucement le déposa devant la stèle.

-« Maître…. » Prononça-t-il d'une voix un peu vibrante d'émotion. « Nous sommes venu vous saluer. »

Edward se tenait un peu en retrait, ses mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches de son étroit pantalon noir. Les yeux dorés braqués sur la tombe mais demeurant silencieux et un peu renfrogné.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot durant toute cette petite cérémonie, pas même de retour dans la boutique autour d'une tasse de café en compagnie de l'imposant veuf.

Il serra néanmoins la grande main de ce dernier avant de quitter la maison et repartir.

Durant le trajet Edward marchait devant, Alphonse et Havoc légèrement en arrière. Le jeune Elric ne quittait pas son aîné du regard. Finalement n'y tenant plus il se lança :

-« Ni-san ? »

-« Hm ? » Edward continua sa marche sans se retourner.

-« Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose tout à l'heure devant la tombe…. »

Un grand silence accompagna cette remarque.

« Puis aussi à monsieur Curtis… Ca lui aurait fait certainement plaisir. »

-« Et pour dire quoi ? »

-« Hein ?...Bha j'en sais rien… Quelque chose n'importe quoi… »

Edward s'immobilisa brusquement, surprenant son frère.

-« Hm du genre…. Heu salut m'sieur Curtis ! Suis navré pour notre maître c'est moche ce qui lui est arrivé…. Mourir si jeune et après tant d'années à souffrir, toutes mes sincères condoléances un peu en retard mais cela tient au fait que je suis resté bloqué dans l'autre monde car j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie… la connerie que justement notre maître voulait nous faire sortir de nos petits crânes mais voilà on a rien pigé à ce moment-là…. Toutes nos excuses…. » Il marqua une courte pause. « Franchement Al… Tu crois que ce genre de baratin aurait été de circonstance ? »

-« …Non bien sûr… Mais au moins un petit mot… Enfin… »

Edward reprit sa marche.

-« Tu sais parfois… Un silence vaut tous les mots du monde…Al… »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Alphonse baissa légèrement la tête et n'ajouta plus rien.

Ils marchaient sur le petit chemin de terre menant à travers champs vers la petite maison, en silence, tout semblait paisible…Oui, tout semblait normal…. Mais à nouveau….

-« NI-SAN ? » Alphonse se précipita vers Edward qui venait de s'écrouler au sol.

Havoc s'empressa de venir à son aide, et en même temps que le cadet réalisa qu'a nouveau le blond était pris d'une forte fièvre.

Le lieutenant le souleva et le porta le reste du chemin dans ses bras, Alphonse inquiet sur les talons.

Il fut vite allongé dans son lit, Alphonse refusa avec obstination de quitter son chevet.

« NON ! JE VEUX RESTER AUPRES DE LUI ! » Puis plus calmement. « Laissez-moi pour le moment être à ses côtés….Je ne ferais pas comme ces quatre jours c'est promis, j'irais me reposer… » Il posa un regard suppliant à Mustang et à Riza présents dans la chambre.

-« Très bien ! » Capitula le généralissime. « Mais…Je reste également. » Et saisit une chaise pour s'y installer.

Alphonse n'accorda plus d'attention au reste, seul son frère comptait. Il se pencha vers lui, essuya la sueur de son visage avec un linge humide, reprenant les mêmes gestes que les deux autres fois.

-« Ni-san ? » Appela-t-il doucement, ignorant si sous cette fièvre et en proie à ce sommeil agité il pouvait l'entendre. « Ni-san ?... Tiens le coup… » Ses mots étaient presque comme une prière.

-----------------------

Ce matin-là, Nathan se leva particulièrement tôt, Anna dormait encore quand il quitta l'appartement. Une heure bien matinale pour sortir ainsi, bien trop tôt pour aller travailler… mais d'ailleurs il ne prenait même pas la direction. Il marchait d'un bon pas dans cette rue sous cette légère brume froide. Après avoir remonté toute la ruelle, il s'immobilisa finalement devant un bâtiment, pendant un moment il contempla l'édifice portant le drapeau anglais. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, il gravit les marches et puis poussa la porte, disparaissant derrière celle-ci.

Anna s'éveilla doucement et tourna son regard vers la petite pendule qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

Huit heures tapantes… Elle se redressa doucement et rejeta la couverture. Aussitôt elle frissonna, l'air était vraiment frais et humide ce matin.

Elle enfila rapidement son épaisse robe de chambre et glissa ses pieds nus dans ses vieux chaussons.

C'est alors qu'une odeur de café vint lui chatouiller le nez, elle se tourna lentement vers la porte un peu surprise, car d'habitude c'était elle qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Cette bonne odeur flottant dans l'air indiquait qu'il s'était levé très tôt ce matin.

Elle quitta sa chambre et le trouva effectivement assis à table tout habillé.

-« Nathan ? »

Ce dernier tourna son visage souriant vers elle.

-« Bonjour Anna, bien dormi ? »

-« Heu oui… merci. » Elle resserra les pans de sa lourde robe de chambre en laine.

Il se leva en galant homme et lui présenta une chaise.

-« J'ai pour une fois préparé le petit déjeuner, venez donc manger. »

Toujours autant intriguée, elle s'avança et s'installa à table.

Une fois la jeune fille assise, il fit le service, versa le café dans le bol et déposa un pain frais qu'il avait acheté ce matin même à son retour.

Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire, puis entreprit de mettre un fond de confiture sur la tranche de pain.

Nathan reprit place en face d'elle et finit tranquillement le fond de café qui restait dans son bol.

Anna commença à déjeuner tranquillement, mais de temps en temps jetait des petits coups d'œil discrets vers lui.

Pourquoi était-il déjà debout ? Puis… Elle s'arrêta de manger consultant la pendule avec stupeur.

-« Nathan ? Vous êtes en retard pour aller travailler ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec effroi.

-« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. » Répliqua-t-il doucement sans la regarder.

-« Vraiment ? Vous avez pris une journée de repos ? » S'étonna Anna.

L'alchimiste demeura un moment silencieux.

-« Non… En réalité… J'ai donné ma démission. »

Anna lâcha sa tartine et écarquilla les yeux.

-« Démissionné ? Mais… ? Pourquoi ? »

A nouveau un profond silence accueillit sa question, seul le léger bruit rythmé de l'horloge le troubla.

Finalement Nathan se cala au fond de sa chaise et lentement posa un long regard sur elle, il n'avait plus ce sourire chaleureux, mais un air grave et triste.

Doucement il poussa une enveloppe devant elle, Anna abaissa son regard et d'une main hésitante elle l'a saisit. D'un geste incertain, elle l'ouvrit et retira une liasse de billets. Face à tant d'argent elle afficha clairement sa surprise.

« Mais….C'est beaucoup d'argent ! Comment ?... » Elle leva un regard d'incompréhension vers lui. « Comment avez-vous gagné autant d'argent ? »

-« Avec ceci il sera facile de partir aux Etats-Unis. » Expliqua-t-il calmement. « Vous pourrez prendre le prochain bateau. »

Quelque chose l'avertissait que cette nouvelle en cachait une autre bien moins agréable.

-« Nous… N'est ce pas ?... Nous pourrons prendre le bateau pour l'Amérique… c'est bien ce qu'on avait décidé n'est ce pas ? » Insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

Nathan baissa les yeux.

-« Anna… Je… Je ne pars pas avec vous… » Annonça-t-il lentement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit aussitôt.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle blême et légèrement tremblante.

-« Car… Je pars… Pour la France….Demain… »

La jeune fille eut l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée, elle en lâcha l'enveloppe et les billets.

-« ….C…Comment ?... La…France ? »

-« Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire. Je veux pouvoir apporter mon aide… »

Anna n'arrivait même plus à voir son visage, des larmes brûlantes brouillaient sa vue et coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

-« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle de désespoir. « VOUS M'AVIEZ PROMIS ! POURQUOI ?... » Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

-« Anna je… » Il se leva à son tour, triste et inquiet face à la détresse de la jeune femme. « J'ai fait mon choix… Je ne peux plus reculer… »

-« VOUS M'AVIEZ PROMIS QU'ON RESTERAIT ENSEMBLE ! NATHAN ! N'ALLEZ PAS LA-BAS ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ! JE… » Ses sanglots redoublèrent. « Je…Je vous aime tant ! Nathan! » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Pris de court il resta un moment interdit, fixant avec stupeur cette jeune femme qui lui criait entre ses larmes tout son amour. Finalement il s'avança et délicatement la prit dans ses bras.

Aussitôt elle logea sa tête contre lui et pleura ainsi dans son étreinte.

-« …Je suis désolé…Anna…Veuillez me pardonner… » Murmura-t-il doucement plusieurs fois son visage enfoui dans sa chevelure. « Veuillez me pardonner…Anna… »

----------------------------

Alphonse avait cédé finalement au généralissime et était parti se reposer un peu dans la soirée, sous la promesse explicite que si Edward avait une quelconque évolution de son état, ont viendrait aussitôt l'informer.

Riza poussa doucement la porte et s'avança vers la chaise qu'occupait Mustang, une bonne tasse de café bien fort à la main. Elle s'immobilisa à ses côtés, l'observant.

Roy la main devant les yeux se tenait légèrement voûté, une attitude quelque peu différente chez lui.

-« Généralissime ? » Appela-t-elle doucement.

Le gradé retira la main de son visage leva lentement son regard sombre vers elle, Le lieutenant-colonel lui présenta sous le nez la tasse pleine.

Il afficha aussitôt un petit sourire de remerciement et but avec plaisir quelques gorgées du précieux liquide noir bien fort, idéale quand on reste à veiller un malade durant des heures.

« Pas de changement ? » Demanda la jeune femme posant un long regard sur Edward.

Roy passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse, tout en buvant à petites gorgées le contenu de la tasse.

-« Non… Il dort plus paisiblement en tout cas. » Il posa à son tour son attention sur le concerné.

-« Vous devriez à votre tour aller dormir…Je vais prendre la relève. » Conseilla-t-elle refaisant face à son supérieur.

-« Hm…Oui peut-être… » Il hésita puis finalement se leva de sa chaise.

Mais alors qu'il fit un pas vers la porte, Edward remua brusquement dans le lit.

-« Al….AL…Non….AL….Me laisse pas... » Murmura-t-il en s'agitant.

Mustang se retourna et revint sur ses pas, posant hâtivement sa tasse sur la chaise et se penchant vers le malade.

-« Edward ?... » Appela-t-il.

Mais le blond continuait à délirer.

-« Non… Attends…… Al…AL !» Soudain, d'un geste brusque la main d'Edward saisit le bras de Roy et le serra très fort, son visage crispé par une vive inquiétude. « ILS SONT LA ! …. ILS ARRIVENT ! »

-« Edward ? » Insista Roy saisissant les épaules du jeune homme. « Qui vous menace ? »

-« Généralissime ? » Riza fit un pas en avant.

-« Lieutenant-colonel…Allez réveiller son frère…Vite ! »

-« Oui! » La jeune femme s'empressa de sortir.

Une fois seul Mustang se pencha un peu plus vers Edward.

-« Edward ?... Dites moi qui sont ses Ils ?... »

-« Non…. Ils vont m'entendre… Ils vont nous trouver….Al… »

-« Qui donc ? »

-« Ceux qui les ont emmenés…. » La main d'Edward serra convulsivement le bras du gradé. « Al…. Al…. AL ?... » De nouveau il s'agita grandement dans le lit ne faisant que répéter le prénom de son frère.

-« NI-SAN ? Je suis là ! » Alphonse se rua vers le lit.

Mustang lâcha les épaules d'Edward et s'écarta doucement laissant le passage au plus jeune.

-« AL… AL… AL… »

-« Chuttttt ! Ni-san…Je suis là…Calme-toi… » Il prit doucement la main brûlante de son frère et la serra doucement. « Oui je suis là…. Tu m'entends ? » Doucement il posa sa main fraîche sur le front fiévreux de son aîné.

Etait-ce la voix ? Le geste ? Le contact ? En tout cas petit à petit Edward sembla se détendre et son délire s'apaiser.

Un instant il entrouvrit les yeux, un court moment ses prunelles dorées semblèrent fixer Alphonse puis il esquissa un léger sourire rassuré.

-« Tu es là…. Dieu… merci… » Il referma les yeux dans un soupir las et laissa son visage doucement glisser sur le côté, le sommeil le reprenant.

-« Oui je suis là ni-san… » Alphonse s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et l'observa petit- à-petit s'endormir à nouveau paisiblement.

Une fois Edward bien plus calme, dormant profondément, il se pencha et arrangea avec soin la couverture, couvrant mieux ses épaules, puis se redressa lentement.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu… » Murmura-t-il à l'intention des deux militaires toujours présents dans la pièce.

-« Alphonse ? »

Doucement le cadet se tourna vers le généralissime.

-« Avez-vous une idée de la signification de ses propos ? »

Le jeune Elric secoua négativement la tête.

-« Non… je n'en ai aucune idée. » Avoua-t-il reportant toute son attention sur son frère.

-« On aurait dit qu'il… » Commença Riza.

-« Qu'il rêvait… » Finit Mustang.

-« Un rêve ? » Alphonse leva un regard interrogateur.

Roy porta sa main à son menton.

-« Il semblait craindre quelque chose… Une menace…»

Le cadet observa le visage fiévreux de son frère.

-« Ni-san craindre quelque chose ? » Répéta-t-il.

Cela lui semblait si peu lui…Edward Elric avoir peur… Enfin, bien sûr que tout le monde… Mais tout de même… A ce point. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant affoler Edward dans ce rêve… ?

L'état d'Edward demeura plus ou moins stable mais sans changement notable durant la nuit.

Au petit matin, alors qu'une légère brume enveloppait les champs aux alentours et que petit-à -petit les ombres de la nuit se réduisaient face au soleil qui lentement se levait à l'horizon, Alphonse quitta sa chambre et prépara le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient tous certainement besoin, d'un solide repas après cette nuit. Il descendit le plus doucement possible l'escalier, passant à côté du salon sans bruit, il jeta un regard, Mustang dormait sur le canapé, sa veste posée sur ses épaules.

Il avait les traits tirés, la nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde.

Doucement il ferma la porte, afin de ne pas le réveiller pendant les préparatifs puis s'activa à la tâche dans la cuisine.

Bientôt de bonnes odeurs flottèrent dans toute la maison, odeurs appétissantes qui éveillèrent certainement Riza, elle quitta le petit bureau dans lequel avait été aménagé un lit de fortune avec un matelas. Elle passa à côté de la chambre d'Edward, doucement elle ouvrit la porte et se pencha par l'ouverture.

Havoc assis sur la chaise luttait contre le sommeil.

-« Lieutenant ? »

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et leva un visage fatigué vers la direction de la voix.

-« Lieutenant-colonel ! » D'un geste las il effectua le salut militaire.

-« Pas de changement ? » S'enquit-elle.

-« Hmmm ?... » Havoc s'étira et se massa la nuque. « Non ! Rien, il dors toujours à poings fermés. »

-« Très bien ! Je vais me rafraîchir et je reviens prendre le relais. »

Le subordonné laissa voir une expression de soulagement, enfin il pourrait aller dormir un peu, quel bonheur.

-« Haaa ! Merci Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye ! »

Elle referma la porte et descendit retrouvant Alphonse en cuisine.

Alphonse l'accueillit avec un petit sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit légèrement.

-« Vous avez bien dormi ? » Demanda le jeune homme disposant les bols sur la table.

-« Dans la mesure du possible, oui pas trop mal. » Il tourna son regard vers la porte du salon. « Le généralissime dort encore ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Je vois… Sinon je suis allé voir le lieutenant Havoc à l'instant. »

Alphonse cessa un instant les préparatifs posant un long regard sur la jeune femme.

« Visiblement la nuit a été paisible pour Edward…Rassuré ? »

Le cadet hocha lentement la tête et reprit sa tâche.

-« Par moments… J'ai l'impression d'être inutile… Comme quand on cherchait la pierre philosophale… Il a déjà enduré tellement de choses… J'espérais tellement qu'enfin il puisse vivre en paix… Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça… » Il posa un peu brutalement, dû à son émotion, le pichet de café, manquant de tout renverser. « … Et alors qu'il pouvait enfin vivre normalement… Qu'il avait même retrouvé son bras et sa jambe… Voilà que… » Alphonse baissa la tête et se mordit doucement la lèvre pour retenir des sanglots.

Riza posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

-« Allons ne vous laissez pas abattre Alphonse… Et je peux vous assurez que vous n'êtes aucunement inutile pour votre frère, loin de là. Il tient beaucoup à vous. »

Alphonse porta la main à son visage, il se sentait si désemparé si fatigué en même temps. Et pourtant les paroles de la jeune femme lui faisait un bien fou.

-« Merci… » Il retrouva un léger sourire.

-« Le lieutenant-colonel a raison ! » S'exclama une voix derrière eux, une voix bien reconnaissable.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Mustang. Riza aussitôt le salua comme il se devait, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-« Bonjour Généralissime ! »

-« Hm… » Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un semblant d'ordre. « Bonjour… » Il étouffa un bâillement et prit place à table. « Repos Lieutenant, Détendez-vous… Ici le protocole… » Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un second bâillement bruyant. « N'a pas d'importance… » Et il saisit tranquillement le pichet de café fumant. « Bonjour a vous aussi…Alphonse. »

-« …Bonjour monsieur Mustang… » Répliqua plus hésitant ce dernier.

-« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Il fit le service, remplissant les bols disposés sur la table. « Lieutenant Hawkeye…Venez donc déjeuner. » Continua-t-il d'un ton calme.

-« Oui ! » Elle prit place.

-« Alphonse ? » Roy leva son regard sombre vers lui.

-« Je… Vous avez raison. » Et le jeune homme fit de même, s'installant en face des deux autres. « Et…Heu…Pour monsieur Havoc ? »

-« Il descendra tout à l'heure… Gardez-lui du café au chaud. »

Le cadet hocha lentement la tête.

Roy commença à manger tranquillement, Alphonse l'observa discrètement, il demeurait si calme, si impassible, il était donc difficile de comprendre les pensées de cet homme.

Pourtant malgré cette impassibilité constante, il était là… Il avait répondu présent à son appel à l'aide et depuis… Il n'avait pas quitté la maison, l'épaulant à sa manière.

Oui mine de rien le généralissime Mustang se sentait concerné par leurs problèmes et même si Edward râlait souvent à son sujet, Alphonse était persuadé qu'au fond ses deux là se respectaient beaucoup et qu'il y avait…une sorte d'amitié entre eux.

Al ne pu retenir un petit sourire à cette constatation et porta le bol à ses lèvres, se détendant légèrement, étant considérablement plus rassuré maintenant.

« Au fait… cette nuit j'ai pas mal réfléchi à la situation… » S'exclama Mustang rompant ainsi la douce quiétude qui régnait dans la cuisine pendant le repas.

Le jeune Elric reposa aussitôt son bol et dirigea ses prunelles d'or sombre sur lui. Riza également était toute à l'écoute de son supérieur. Ce dernier finissait tranquillement de beurrer une tartine de pain. « Il serait peut être préférable qu'Edward intègre l'hôpital militaire de Central. »

-« ….L'hôpital militaire ? » S'étonna le jeune frère.

-« Oui ! Il serait mieux installé et bien mieux surveillé qu'ici. » Il trempa tranquillement sa tartine dans son bol et en mordit un bon bout.

-« Mais… Je ne pense pas que ni-san serait vraiment d'accord d'être hospitalisé. »

Roy finit de mâcher et leva enfin un regard vers lui.

-« La question n'est pas de savoir s'il approuverait ou pas, mais ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Et cela nous permettra d'agir l'esprit plus clair que de s'épuiser de plus en plus. »

Alphonse savait que le généralissime avait parfaitement raison. Vu les fréquentes crises de fièvre dont il était sujet, la situation devenait délicate, puis… ses propos d'hier… Ce…rêve ?...

-« Mais…l'hôpital militaire… Ni-san n'est plus alchimiste d'état… Il n'a donc pas le droit… »

A ce moment Roy lâcha sa tartine et toussota dans son poing un peu gêné.

Alphonse haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il n'a pas le droit… Si ? »

-« En fait… Votre frère est toujours Alchimiste d'état ! » Répliqua Riza d'un ton calme et naturel tout en tournant sa cuillère dans son bol.

Pendant un moment Al crut avoir mal entendu.

-« …Ni-san ? Alchimiste d'état ? Mais… ? Il à donné sa démission quant on est revenu à Central y a dix mois de ça environ ! »

Mustang demeura étrangement silencieux.

-« Effectivement… Mais la lettre qu'a transmise Edward Elric a été égarée par le généralissime. » Expliqua du même air impassible la jeune femme blonde.

Le concerné détourna un peu la tête.

-« Hm… Une petite erreur de ma part je l'admets. » Lança-t-il d'un ton embarrassé. « Elle s'est certainement égarée avec les quelques dossiers dont j'avais la charge à ce moment là. »

-« Vous voulez parler de la montagne de dossiers qui attendaient votre signature depuis trois semaines ? »

-« Hm… Enfin bon ! Ne revenons pas sur cette petite étourderie sans conséquence notable Lieutenant-colonel. »

Alphonse n'en revenait pas… Edward était toujours à la botte de l'armée.

-« Ni-san… Alchimiste d'état… »

-« Effectivement… Il est toujours aux yeux de l'administration de Central… et officiellement toujours le full metal alchimiste. »

Il posa un long regard sur la jeune femme qui finissait tranquillement son café.

-« Lui qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça… Il ne va pas être heureux du tout de l'apprendre… »

Roy se tassa sur la chaise, reprit son bol et s'empressa de boire le fond de café demeurant étrangement bien plus silencieux et discret qu'a son habitude.

L'idée que le gamin blondinet apprenne qu'il avait commis une bévue en égarant sa lettre de démission ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Non il n'était pas bon d'être face à un Edward Elric furax même aussi petit qu'il soit…

A suivre.


	5. Retour à Central

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan et Anna et pas de sous pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Hé hop 5ème…. J'écris vite fufufufuffuuffufufufu… enfin pour le moment lol. Pauvre Edward il lui en arrive des trucs, et Nathan qui semble être près à faire une grosse bêtise fufufuffufufufufufufuu… Mais bon faut ce qu'il faut ! Si tout ce passait bien… bha pas d'histoire XD. Alors sinon je tenais à dire merci à popycat pour son sublime fanart d'edo nue il est tropppp beau… (pour ceux qui veulent le voir aller dans mon profil et visiter le site Brothers dans galerie « Vos Fanarts ») Voilà Voilà. Bon niveau … Je plains Mustang… Perdre la lettre de démission du full metal huhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu… Oui suis sadique et JE LE REVENDIQUE ! YEAH ! Bon allez je vous laisse lire, merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui prennent un petit moment pour lire ses chapitres, donc bonne lecture et au prochain chap !

_(P.S : …Hm finalement j'ai aussi fait un dessin de Edo nue, idem il est à voir sur le site Brothers : Galerie illustrations After Brothers )_

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Central

La décision fut prise….Edward serait rapatrié à Central pour être soigné à l'hôpital militaire, vu qu'il était finalement toujours Alchimiste d'état.

Mustang contacta les services administratifs et organisa le voyage du malade.

Une voiture spécialement apprêtée pour le transport de ce dernier arriva dés le lendemain matin devant la petite maison.

Alphonse aidé d'Havoc et Riza firent les bagages, emportant le nécessaire pour un séjour plus ou moins long…et cela difficile à dire vu les évènements… au cœur d'Amestris.

Alphonse descendit les petites marches du perrons et leva un instant son regard vers cette petite demeure qui durant ces mois passés paisiblement avec son frère, avait été pour lui comme un second foyer. Une maison à eux, un havre de paix, de repos, de confort ce qu'ils avaient perdus en brûlant la maison familiale. Et maintenant vu les circonstances… Ils devaient la quitter.

Il reporta son attention sur la voiture où on avait confortablement installé son frère.

Mais c'était pour une cause importante…Pour son frère…Pour l'aider. A Central il y aurait de quoi le soigner et peut-être la possibilité de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Alphonse ? On n'attend plus que toi ! » S'exclama Havoc penché par la portière de la grande voiture noire.

-« Je…Oui…J'arrive tout de suite. » Il sauta les derrières marches et courut vers la voiture où Edward dormait, enveloppé dans d'épaisses couvertures.

Le plus jeune prit place à ses côtés et le départ fut donné. Les deux voitures démarrèrent lentement et quittèrent la région.

Pendant le trajet, Edward demeura relativement calme. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé, mais au moins il ne délirait plus. De temps en temps il sembla réagir, ouvrant un œil, le posant vaguement vers ce visage souriant penché vers lui, mais replongeait dans son sommeil avec un soupir las.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi sans encombre et arrivèrent enfin à Central.

Alphonse ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les rues agitées de la ville, ces lieux si animés et surtout si familiers.

Les deux voitures s'engagèrent dans l'avenue principale menant vers le quartier général.

Al leva un peu son regard par-dessus les sièges avant pour apercevoir enfin l'imposante enceinte et cette grille immense. Les uniformes bleus des deux gardes postés à l'entrée, qui effectuèrent un salut militaire irréprochable à leur passage, puis enfin la grande cour et tout autour… Le quartier général…Plusieurs grands bâtiments se dressant fièrement.

Finalement le convoi s'immobilisa devant l'un d'eux, l'hôpital militaire…

Edward fut installé dans une chambre individuelle due à son rang d'alchimiste d'état. Mustang s'assura que ses consignes soient suivies à la lettre. Une fois rassuré et le gamin blond bien installé, il s'occupa du cas du jeune frère.

-« Tenez ! » Il lui confia une épaisse enveloppe.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'étonna le jeune homme une fois celle-ci entre ses mains.

-« Il est évident que vous n'allez pas dormir dans cette chambre d'hôpital, aussi je me suis assuré que vous serez correctement logé. Ceci est le numéro et la clef d'une de nos chambres disponibles sur le QG. Vous verrez elle est assez proche de l'hôpital, comme ça vous ne serez pas trop éloigné de votre frère. »

Al ouvrit l'enveloppe et contempla la clef reposant dans la paume de sa main.

-« Merci à vous Généralissime. » Murmura-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mustang posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Ce n'est rien… Installez-vous et reposer-vous. Ici Edward est entre de bonnes mains. » Puis sur ces mots il quitta la chambre et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Alphonse le regarda s'éloigner.

-« C'est un homme bien ce généralissime…Finalement il ce soucie de nous. » Pensa tout haut le cadet.

Havoc à ses côtés et en mal de cigarette, vu que dans les hôpitaux il est interdit de fumer se frotta le menton.

-« ….Bha vu qu'il a fait la connerie de perdre la lettre d'Edward…Je pense qu'il fait surtout cela pour se rattraper… »

-« ….Ha oui….ça… » Murmura un Alphonse bien moins enjoué et machinalement il tourna son regard vers le lit où dormait Edward. « ….Qui va l'annoncer à son réveil ? »

-« Houla ! Pas moi ! D'ailleurs j'ai à faire…. Bon bha à plus Alphonse… et …heu bon courage. » Il posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et s'empressa de filer.

-« Hé voilà…. C'est encore pour moi la sale besogne. » S'exclama le jeune frère en se frottant la nuque.

Avec un soupir résigné il décida de porter ses affaires dans cette chambre.

« A tout à l'heure ni-san… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Lui lança-t-il même s'il dormait toujours même si peut être il ne l'entendait pas.

Il se reposa un peu quelques heures sachant que de toute façon son frère était sous surveillance constante et qu'en cas de problème ont viendrait l'avertir, aussi se sentait-il un peu plus détendu… Bien évidement l'inquiétude était toujours présente, mais Alphonse était avant tout d'un naturel positif. Ils étaient à Central, ils auraient certainement plus de chance de comprendre.

Mais pour le moment… Il lui faillait retourner auprès d'Edward. Il quitta la chambre, referma soigneusement à clef et emprunta le long couloir.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital son pas se fit avec un peu moins d'entrain.

L'odeur, s ces longs couloirs et tous ces malades, le mettaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop les hôpitaux, d'ailleurs… Edward non plus… de plus… Il ralentit encore son pas… Un hôpital militaire…Forcément à son réveil… Il va se poser des questions et… Alphonse grimaça de dépit.

« Il va être furieux. » Se lamenta-t-il.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de la fameuse chambre.

_« Mais pour le moment… Il est malade et dort tout le temps donc… J'ai encore un peu de temps. »_ Songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte. _« Oui…Pas la peine de me faire du souci pour si pe… » _Il s'immobilisa brusquement car il croisa les prunelles dorés de son frère.

Edward était parfaitement réveillé et au bruit de la porte tourna aussitôt son regard vers le nouveau venu.

-« Alphonse ! » S'exclama celui-ci. « Enfin ! Suis content de te voir ! … Dis tu peux m'dire où je suis là ? C'est un hôpital non ? »

Le cadet aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là, pour ne pas lui annoncer ce qu'il avait appris, oui à dix milles lieux d'ici…

Il referma soigneusement la porte et s'avança.

-« Ha tu es enfin réveillé ni-san ! J'en suis bien content ! Tu te sens assez bien alors ? »

-« Oui oui je me porte comme un charme mais… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Suis où là ? Comment que cela se fait que je me retrouve dans un hôsto ? »

-« ….En faite … Vu ton état… Le généralissime a… préféré que tu sois amené ici… »

-« C'est pas la petite clinique de Dublith… Je la connais bien. » Edward tenta de se redresser pour voir par la fenêtre le paysage, mais ses bras manquaient encore de force. « Al ? Putain suis où ? »

Le jeune frère prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Nous sommes à Central. » Annonça-t-il carrément.

Un silence accueillit la nouvelle, seuls les yeux dorés du blond ne le lâchaient pas laissant voir clairement sa stupeur.

-« A Central ? » Répéta-t-il.

-« Oui…. Dans… l'hôpital militaire du quartier général. » Après tout valait mieux tout dire au point où il en était.

-« L'hôpital militaire ?... Mais… » Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de gêne de son frère. « Bon ça suffit dis-moi ce qui se passe bon sang ! Qu'est ce que je fous au quartier général alors que je ne suis même plus alchimiste d'état ! »

-« ….En fait… Tu l'es toujours ni-san… »

-« Quoi donc ! » La patience d'Edward commençait à se dissiper.

-« Tu es… toujours… Al….Alchimiste d'état … Ni-san… »

-« Tu…Tu peux me la refaire celle-là ? Car je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien pigé…. Je suis ENCORE Alchimiste d'état ?... » Le ton du blondinet monta d'un cran.

Alphonse évita le regard de son frère et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Impossible ! J'ai filé ma lettre de démission à Mustang quand on a fait un tour à Central tu t'en souviens ? »

-« ….Bha… Le généralissime a comme qui dirait…. Perdu ta lettre…. Et du coup… tu es toujours officiellement le full metal alchimiste … »

Il y eut un long silence… Un long moment de flottement… Edward fixa son frère demeurant pantois, analysant l'information.

Une infirmière soutenait un jeune soldat, l'aidant à faire quelques pas sur ses jambes malhabiles, ce dernier usant de ses béquilles avec difficulté quand… un hurlement épouvantable manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et fit sursauter tous ceux dans le service.

-« QUUUUUUUUUUUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

Puis brusquement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un truc blond, en pyjama d'hôpital, tenant mal sur ses jambes sortit en hurlant.

« MUSTANGGGGGGGG JE VAIS T'BUTER ! »

Alphonse s'accrocha à sa taille.

-« NI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

-« OUAISSSSSS VAIS LUI FAIRE SA PEAUUUUUUUUUU ! VAIS LUI APPRENDRE À PERDRE MA LETTRE ! VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SES DOSSIERS À CET ENFOIRE ! »

-« NI-SANNNNNNNNNN ! » Implora Alphonse retenant de toutes ses forces un Edward déchaîné.

-« J'Y CROIS PASSSSSSSSSS BORDELLLLLLLLLL SUIS ENCORE UN TOUTOU DE L'ARMEE ! »

Finalement avec l'aide de plusieurs infirmiers le patient fut maîtrisé et retourna dans sa chambre.

Edward assis dans le lit, les bras croisés affichait clairement son irritation par des regards assassins.

« Qu'il vienne me voir celui-là et je m'arrange pour lui prouver ma reconnaissance… » Rumina-t-il toujours pas calmé mais au moins disposé à rester sagement dans son lit.

-« Voyons…Ni-san c'est pas si grave… Il te suffira de faire une autre lettre et…enfin bref… »

-« Ma lettre ce sera mon poing dans sa gueule oui ! » Il mima le geste serrant un poing menaçant.

-« C'est le généralissime tu risquerais de finir en cour martiale pour agression sur un supérieur, ce ne serait pas très malin. »

Edward enrageait intérieurement mais même s'il était trop fier pour l'avouer, il savait pertinemment que son petit frère avait raison.

-« En tout cas ça se payera d'une certaine manière… » Répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents. « Y aura un échange équivalent ! »

Alphonse soupira, mais en tout cas le plus dur venait de passer à son grand soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du généralissime, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

Riza s'en approcha et décrocha.

-« Allo bureau du généralissime…. Oui ?...Vraiment ?...Je vois…Merci bien je l'en informerai. » Et elle raccrocha se tournant vers Mustang.

Ce dernier confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, dans son attitude favorite, les coudes posés sur son bureau et le menton calé dans ses mains rassemblées, fixait d'un œil morne le cadrant de la petite pendule. Il leva néanmoins son regard vers la jeune femme quant elle décrocha le combiné. Et affronta son regard quant elle eut terminé avec cet appel.

« Le full metal est réveillé. » Annonça-t-elle tranquillement.

-« Hm ?...Vraiment ? »

-« Oui. Il a fait quelques histoires en apprenant la nouvelle. »

Roy se cala plus profondément dans le large fauteuil et demeura très silencieux.

« Vous n'allez pas le voir généralissime ? » s'enquit-elle.

-« Pas pour le moment… Laissons-le…Hm…digéré la nouvelle tranquillement…Surtout que j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend. » Et pour une fois il sembla fortement intéressé par les dossiers reposant sur son large bureau.

Riza ne répliqua rien, elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

---------------

Nathan penché sur sa valise, finissait de rassembler quelques affaires, car demain à l'aube il quitterait donc l'Angleterre à bord d'un bateau. Il boucla enfin le bagage et se redressa avec un soupir.

Il se retourna lentement et s'immobilisa face à Anna se tenant au seuil de sa chambre. Cette dernière l'observait depuis un moment en silence, depuis son annonce dans la matinée qu'il partirait là-bas, depuis ses larmes et surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments… elle n'avait pas osé lui parler.

Le cœur lourd elle s'était approchée de sa chambre et s'était contentée de le regarder préparer son départ, mais quant il se retourna ainsi vers elle, Anna sentit son cœur faire un bond plus fort dans sa poitrine.

C'était la dernière soirée passée avec lui, demain matin il ne serait plus là… et certainement… Elle ne le verrait peut être plus jamais. La dernière fois qu'il serait à ses côtés.

D'un geste nerveux elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et abaissa un peu la tête.

-« …Avez-vous faim… ? » Murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Nathan ne la quitta pas des yeux, il savait maintenant ses sentiments et n'ignorait pas sa peine.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-« Non merci je n'ai pas faim. »

Anna garda les yeux baissés.

-« ….Je vais alors vous laisser finir de vous préparer… » Elle se détourna même si intérieurement elle avait plus l'envie de courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras.

-« Anna ? »

A nouveau elle sentit son cœur tressauter, l'entendre l'appeler, la retenir. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, serrant plus fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, combien elle avait espéré cela…

-« …O…Oui ? » Bredouilla-t-elle sans se retourner.

-« …J'ignorais… je ne pensais pas que… » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Elle rassembla son courage et refit lentement volte-face affichant un petit sourire, s'efforçant de paraître détendue.

-« Inutile de vous justifier, je comprends votre décision. » Ces mots étaient si lourds à dire, si pesants…Ho qu'il lui était si difficile de lui sourire gentiment ainsi, sachant qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir. « …Je vais finir ma couture… » Il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour s'arracher à ce supplice, sinon elle risquait de pleurer, de se jeter dans ses bras et d'imposer encore ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui. « …Bonne nu… »

Brusquement alors qu'elle s'était retournée, elle sentit des bras l'étreindre et un corps chaud contre elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis des larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent doucement. Il la tenait dans ses bras…Oui Nathan la retenait contre lui. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue, ses mèches sombres caressant sa nuque.

-« ….Je ne suis qu'un idiot… » Murmura-t-il doucement près de son oreille.

Malgré ses larmes silencieuses elle esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur l'un de ses puissants bras.

-« …Non… » Laissa-t-elle sortir dans un souffle et fit lentement volte-face, se tournant vers lui.

Il garda ses bras autour de son corps et leurs regards se croisèrent. Doucement Nathan posa sa main sur sa joue si douce. Aucun des deux ne parla, savourant ce moment très intime, puis lentement il se pencha et…. Anna ferma les yeux accueillant le geste tendre et plein d'amour de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Cette nuit, était leur nuit…la dernière… la seule… Et ils laissèrent leurs sentiments s'exprimer, dans l'intimité de cette modeste chambre.

Au cœur de la nuit, malgré une douce torpeur et cette si plaisante chaleur que leurs deux corps dégageaient serrés ainsi l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture, ils profitèrent en silence de la présence de l'autre. Anna le visage logé contre cette forte épaule tiède, Nathan encerclant d'un bras cette fine taille et la joue reposant sur sa douce chevelure. Aucun mot n'était utile entre eux, ce silence n'était en rien pesant mais doux et chargé de tendresse.

C'était bizarre mais dans le cœur de la jeune femme une étrange sensation d'espoir semblait naître. Une étincelle d'optimisme, comme si face à l'amour qu'avait exprimé Nathan envers elle, avait telle une bourrasque chassée toutes ses craintes et ses inquiétudes. Oui brusquement, elle avait comme foi en ses sentiments et même s'il s'en allait loin d'elle, même si là-bas il allait rencontrer une guerre… Maintenant qu'il s'était à elle… Il ne pouvait y avoir de fin véritable entre eux. Même la mort ne pourrait briser cet amour.

Elle impliqua une légère caresse sur le torse lisse et tiède et leva doucement son regard vers lui, elle sonda son profil. Il avait le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, contemplant les lumières de la ville perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle ne fit rien pour les troubler, elle se contenta juste de l'observer, de graver en sa mémoire son visage, sa chaleur et surtout cet instant si précieux.

--------------

La nouvelle du retour de l'alchimiste full metal à Central, fit le tour du quartier général et cela comme une traînée de poudre. Personne n'ignorait donc qu'Edward Elric et son frère étaient installés dans l'enceinte même du QG, ainsi que l'hospitalisation du fameux full metal alchimiste. Bien sûr les détails sur son état furent par contre gardés secrets, mais ceci ne fut pas vraiment en faveur du jeune blond car aussitôt des rumeurs à son sujet circulèrent. Certaines des plus folles, des plus farfelues et au grand dam du jeune alchimiste, certaines lui parvinrent de son lit d'hôpital.

-« COMMENT CA SUIS ICI POUR M'FAIRE ALLONGER L'CORPS DE QUELQUES CENTIMETRES ? » S'énerva le blond en jetant pratiquement l'oreiller à la tronche d'Havoc venu lui rendre visite en même temps qu'Alphonse. « QUI SONT CES ABRUTIS QUI OSENT BALANCER DE PAREILLES CONNERIES ? »

Le lieutenant évita de peu le projectile qui rencontra le mur de derrière et s'affala sur le sol.

-« Du calme ni-san ! » Tenta de raisonner Alphonse. « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! »

-« SUIS PAS PETIT MERDE ! »

Havoc se pencha et ramassa l'oreiller.

-« Bha…Techniquement vu votre age… Si on regarde la moyenne… » Commença-t-il ne réalisant pas qu'il était en train de signer son arrêt de mort.

Aussitôt il croisa un regard meurtrier et comprit finalement qu'il était plus prudent de passer sur ce sujet. Au grand soulagement du cadet qui craignait encore un accès de fureur de son turbulent frère.

« Hm… Enfin oui c'est tout bonnement honteux ! » Le lieutenant déposa rapidement l'oreiller sur la chaise juste à côté, après tout valait mieux peut être pas lui rendre tout de suite.

-« Attends que je sorte enfin d'ici ils vont voir qui est assez minus pour leur botter le train… » Grommela avec humeur Edward.

-« Il est vrai que tout ce qui est petit est particulièrement teigneux ! » Havoc avait lancé machinalement cette réplique sans penser sur le moment aux conséquences…ce qu'il regretta dés qu'un verre vola dans sa direction.

-« NI-SAN ! »

Heureusement le lieutenant l'évita également et il se brisa sur le mur.

-« JE T'EN FICHERAIS MOI DES PETITS TEIGNEUX ! »

Alphonse se passa la main sur la figure, décidément son frère ne changerait jamais.

« Bon et puis c'est quand qu'ils se décident à me laisser sortir ? J'vais pas passer ma vie ici tout d'même ! » Râla-t-il de plus belle.

-« Cela ne fait que deux jours que cette fièvre est partie et donc il vaut mieux que tu reprennes des forces… »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de rester allongé ici pour ça ! » Et sur ces mots Edward rejeta la couverture et se leva.

-« Ni-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'alchimiste en pyjama traversa sa chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-« Ca ce voit non ? Je me bouge !... »

-« Mais tu n'as pas encore l'autorisation du docteur pour ça. » Alphonse s'avança vers Edward et tenta de le raisonner.

-« Ce vieux gâteux ? Tsssss… Bon ils sont où mes fringues ? »

-« Ni-san…. » Soupira le cadet.

-« Ha les voilà ! » S'exclama plus joyeusement l'aîné. Puis au soupir de son frère il se retourna légèrement. « Si je reste ici à attendre la prochaine crise... Bien sagement… Comme un brave toutou… Je ne saurai jamais ce qui m'arrive. » Il se détourna et retira le haut de son pyjama pour enfiler ses vêtements de civils. « C'est pas en restant allongé que je trouverai ce qui va pas chez moi… Vu que je suis encore alchimiste d'état… Je vais pouvoir profiter des privilèges accordés aux alchimistes à la botte de l'armée. » Il enfila son haut dégagea sa masse de cheveux blonds.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Edward saisit une lanière de cuir et noua ses longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Puis afficha un rictus amusé.

-« Qu'il me sera facile de pouvoir ainsi consulter les archives de l'armée. »

Havoc appuyé contre le mur hocha lentement la tête.

-« La bibliothèque de l'armée, là où sont consignsé tout les rapports et archives liés aux affaires de l'armée. »

-« Hé ouais ! »

-« C'est une bonne idée mais… » Le lieutenant se frotta le menton. « Il va y avoir comme un léger problème… »

Les deux Elric se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui.

-« Comment ça ? » Demanda l'aîné fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Bha pour rentrer faut montrer patte blanche… Faut la montre en argent. »

Cette nouvelle laissa un moment les deux frères comme stupéfaits, puis Edward afficha une vive grimace.

-« Haaaaa ! Merde ! La montre ! » Il se laisse tomber sur le rebord du lit se tenant la tête. « Je l'ai refilé à Mustang …. Vu que j'étais censé ne plus être alchimiste d'état… Ha putain ! Galère ! »

-« Et il n'y a pas un moyen de la récupérer ? »

-« Hm tout dépend si elle n'a pas été détruite. Pour en avoir une autre c'est assez long. »

Une étrange lumière s'afficha dans les prunelles dorées du blondinet, ainsi qu'un sourire un peu féroce et brusquement il se redressa.

-« Finalement ça va pas être un trop gros problème ! » S'exclama-t-il son sourire mauvais s'élargissant. Et bien plus motivé il finit de s'habiller pressé de quitter cet hôpital de malheur.

Le départ d'Edward de l'hôpital ne fut pas sans problème, le docteur n'apprécia pas vraiment la décision de son patient et tenta de le retenir. Ce qui valut quelques modifications du décor à cause d'un usage d'alchimie d'un certain petit blond pour se débarrasser de ces quelques infirmiers obstinés qui n'avaient pas encore pigé qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de rester un jour de plus ici.

Finalement quant il mit un pied dehors, Edward leva le nez vers le ciel, face à ce soleil resplendissant et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien être.

« L'aiiiiiiiiiiir libreeeeeeeeeee ! J'en avais marre de sentir cette odeur de médicaments là-dedans ! » Il s'étira avec joie.

-« Ni-san ? Tu aurais pu éviter de réagir aussi…. Vivement…»

-« Hm ? Ho ? Ca ? T'en fais pas… Vais m'en occuper…» Il frappa énergiquement dans ses mains et les posa tranquillement sur la paroi du mur de l'hôpital. Une lumière bleue s'éleva entourant le bâtiment durant quelques minutes, puis il s'écarta satisfait. « Voilà…Tout est arrangé… Bon… » Il descendit les petites marches de pierre les mains dans les poches. « Maintenant direction la cantoche pour se remplir le ventre. » Déclara-t-il d'un air détendu.

Laissant en plan un Alphonse et Havoc sciés.

C'est le ventre bien tendu qu'il ressortit du grand réfectoire servant pour le repas des militaires. Havoc les avait laissés, ayant d'autres obligations à remplir, aussi c'est seulement en compagnie de son frère qu'Edward traversa les longs couloirs du QG.

-« Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? » Questionna le plus jeune marchant à ses côtés.

Un petit rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

-« J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir et quelques petits comptes à régler avec lui. »

-« Quelqu'un ? » S'étonna Al.

Ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir gauche, et alors qu'Edward marchait d'un bon pas, au tournant ne fit pas attention et percuta une personne. Le choc fut brutal et le blondinet se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-« Aïe ! » Il se frotta les reins.

-« Ni-san ça va ? » Alphonse inquiet s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-« Tiens ! Edward Elric ? » S'exclama la haute silhouette d'un ton un peu surpris.

L'alchimiste leva son regard vers le parfait inconnu en uniforme et fronça les sourcils.

-« D'où tu connais mon nom toi ? »

L'homme balança un étrange regard puis s'empressa de filer.

« Hé attends ! » Edward voulu se relever mais un détail capta son attention. Il se pencha vers une chose rouge brillante et tendit la main pour la saisir.

-« Ni-san ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils examinant l'objet dans la paume de sa main, qui n'était autre que…

« Une pierre rouge… » Murmura-t-il, il se redressa vivement et se tourna dans la direction où avait fui le militaire, serrant machinalement la pierre entre ses doigts.

-« A ton avis ? Qui c'était ? »

-« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une vieille connaissance Al… »

-« Une connaissance ? » Le cadet posa un regard interrogateur.

-« Hm… » Il rangea la pierre dans sa poche de pantalon et se détourna. « On verra cela plus tard… » Reprenant son chemin.

-« Mais…Ni-san ? » Alphonse lui emboîta le pas. « Tu sais qui c'était ? Il semblait te connaître. »

-« Mouais j'ai peut être une idée… Mais chaque chose en son temps Al… Pour le moment y a un autre truc à régler et pour ça…. Va falloir que je rende une petite visite à un…. » Il serra le poing avec une expression narquoise. « Un autre ami de longue date… » Il tourna dans un autre couloir menant vers le bureau du généralissime.

-« ….AAA…AaAAAATCHAAAAA ! »

-« Vous devriez fermer cette fenêtre votre excellence ! Vous allez tomber malade ! » Déclara tranquillement Riza tout en déposant une pile de dossiers devant Mustang.

Ce dernier renifla légèrement et haussa un sourcil.

-« Bizarre je me sens pourtant pas malade. »

Brusquement un vacarme venant du côté de sa secrétaire détourna son attention. Des voix s'élevaient derrière la porte.

_-« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ! Faut un rendez-vous !» _

_-« Vous en faites pas pour ça ! Mustang m'attend ! Alors dégagez de là ! » _

Le concerné haussa un sourcil à cette réplique sans bouger d'un poil de son siège.

_-« ….C…Comment osez-vous parler de notre généralissime ! » Répliqua la voix_ outrée de la pauvre femme qui tentait d'empêcher une intrusion.

_-« Ni-san … Cela ce fait pas ! » Protesta Alphonse._

_-« SORTEZ DE LA ! » La pauvre femme était à saturation. « SINON J'APPELLE LA SECURITE ! »_

_-« Okay… dans ce cas… »_

Roy entendit le bruit sec de deux mains qu'ont frappe l'une contre l'autre et une lueur bleue s'afficha sous la porte.

La secrétaire poussa un cri de surprise et la lumière s'évanouit.

Mustang étouffa un soupir et cala sa joue contre la paume de sa main fixant la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit avec vigueur et Edward suivi de son frère entra dans le bureau.

-« En voilà des manières pour venir dans mon bureau Edward. » Fit-il remarquer tranquillement.

Edward s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'immobilisa devant les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Alphonse quant à lui se montra plus poli.

-« …Bonjour Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye ! »

La jeune femme répondit par un signe de tête.

-« Bonjour généralissime ! »

Roy afficha un léger sourire puis reprit son sérieux reportant son attention sur le blond qui se tenait étrangement silencieux devant lui.

-« Que me vaut le plaisir d'une…Telle visite ? »

Le visage du jeune blond demeura un moment impassible, ses prunelles dorées ne lâchant pas d'un instant son visage. Puis brusquement un sourire étira le coin de sa bouche.

-« Alors comme ça… Généralissime… On égare les lettres de démission de ses subordonnés ? » Et sur ces mots, sans être invité il se laissa effrontément tomber dans un des fauteuils.

« Hm… Pas très sérieux tout ça… » Continua-t-il d'un même ton goguenard.

Roy soupira et se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

-« Une petite erreur sans gravité… » Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton posé.

-« Mais pas vraiment sérieux de la part du chef des armées non ? » Edward prit un ton faussement innocent.

-« Hm… » Roy plissa lentement son regard. « Et si vous en veniez directement à ce qui vous amène ici… Edward Elric ? »

Ce dernier afficha un large sourire.

-« Toujours aussi perspicace Mustang. »

Roy laissa échapper un petit rire.

-« Depuis le temps je commence à vous cernez de mieux en mieux full metal. » S'accoudant tranquillement sur son bureau. « Alors ? Quel sera le service que je vais devoir vous rendre pour compenser… Ma petite bévue ? »

-« C'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous, vous comprenez vite et pas de perte de temps en bavardage inutile ! »

-« Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment ? »

Il haussa les épaules

-« Prenez ça comme vous voulez… » Puis en se penchant un peu plus en avant. « Maintenant si on passait aux choses sérieuses… Généralissime… »

-« Vous avez toute mon attention ! »

Edward étira un sourire satisfait et se cala plus confortablement dans le siège, bien disposé à faire valoir cet… échange équivalant…

A suivre.


	6. Séparation et retrouvailles…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan et Anna (et plus tard quelques autres persos fufufufuffufufufufufu ) et pas de sous pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Hm voilà encore un chapitre qui donne quelques infos mais dans lequel il n'y a pas encore le cœur de l'action lol, bref l'histoire ce met doucement en place. Dans ce chap on va revoir une vieille connaissance fufufufufuffuufufufufufufu, ça promet XD.

Ha oui je serais absente une semaine donc je ne pourrais pas écrire durant cette période, donc au minimum pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 18 août… maximum plus XD. Bon à part ça rien à dire… Si merci Tohru pour ton soutient à chaque chapitre ça me touche beaucoup. Bon allez bonne lecture et au prochain chap…

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 6 : Séparation et retrouvailles…

_« Maintenant si on passait aux choses sérieuses… Généralissime… »_

_-« Vous avez toute mon attention ! »_

_Edward étira un sourire satisfait et se cala plus confortablement dans le siège, bien disposé à faire valoir cet… échange équivalent…_

« Hm… Vu que je suis toujours un de vos toutous… Et que finalement vu les circonstances cela m'arrange un peu… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est devenu ma montre. » Il darda un long regard sur le gradé installé derrière son bureau.

Ce dernier sembla nullement étonné par la question.

-« Je vois… » Un petit sourire releva les coins de sa bouche. « Votre montre d'alchimiste d'état … » Roy sembla réfléchir. « Ha oui… » Doucement il recula un peu et ouvrit tranquillement un tiroir. « Bizarrement… j'ai omis de la faire détruire… c'est une chance non ? » Sur ces mots il sortit une boîte, l'ouvrit et extirpa la fameuse montre qu'il lança ensuite vers Edward.

Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol.

-« En effet c'est plutôt une chance. » Répliqua ce dernier avec un léger sourire. Puis il l'attacha à sa ceinture comme pour la première fois.

-« Est-ce tout ? Où dois-je encore satisfaire une de vos demandes… Full metal ? »

-« Décidément… Vous avez un sixième sens. » Ironisa le blond.

-« Je vous écoute. »

Alphonse posa un regard un peu surpris sur son frère, que pouvait-il exiger d'autre ?

L'alchimiste croisa tranquillement les jambes, jetant un regard vers la fenêtre mine de rien et prenant ainsi ses aises avant de poursuivre.

-« Il me semble que vous gardez un bon stock de pierres rouges non ? » Questionna-t-il tranquillement.

Mustang vivement intéressé reprit sa pose favorite.

-« Effectivement… de la réquisition. »

Edward se gratta la joue avec son index, lançant un regard en coin vers lui.

-« Et je présume que ce stock est étroitement surveillé par l'armée, que n'importe qui ne peut entrer et se servir comme bon lui semble, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Evidement. »

-« Je vois… Je vois… Intéressant… »

-« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Après un bref moment de silence, Edward fit face, posant un long regard sur son supérieur.

-« J'aurais besoin que vous me laissiez prélever une certaine quantité dans ce stock. »

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi vouloir de ces pierres de vie ? Et pourquoi faire ?

Cette fois la demande surprit un peu le généralissime.

-« Et puis-je savoir la raison d'une telle demande ? »

Edward fit une petite moue.

-« Ceci dépasserait l'échange équivalent. »

-« Vous oubliez une chose Edward…C'est que vous êtes sous mes ordres, de ce fait je vous recommande de m'expliquer le but d'une telle démarche. »

-« Tsssss… Pendant plusieurs mois vous m'avez foutu la paix car cela vous arrangeait bien qu'on ignore votre erreur, mais maintenant… »

-« Que voulez-vous Edward, maintenant que vous êtes de retour à Central et que tout le monde ici est au courant que le Full metal Alchimiste est toujours en activité, soyez sûr que l'on me demandera des comptes de vos agissements. De plus étant donné que vous êtes un de mes subordonnés que cela vous plaise ou non, il est normal que vous me teniez au courant de ce que vous trafiquez. » Il avait fait ce discours d'une voix calme et posée demeurant totalement impassible.

-« …Hm… Ces pierres rouges vont me servir à négocier peut-être quelques infos… »

-« Auprès de qui ? »

-« De ceux qui en ont le plus besoin par ici. » Répondit-il évasivement.

Alphonse commença soudain à comprendre, et en ressentit un vif intérêt.

« Par contre m'en veuillez pas si je n'en dit pas plus. Mais j'aimerais éviter que mes intentions soient connues et m'empêchent peut-être une éventuelle négociation. »

-« Soit ! Et savez-vous où trouver ces personnes en question ? »

-« J'ai peut-être ma petite idée… » Il croisa à ce moment le regard de son frère.

Alphonse hocha lentement la tête en une réponse muette.

-« Dans ce cas… Je vous laisserai l'autorisation de prendre une certaine quantité dans le stock mais à une condition. »

-« Une condition ? » Edward ne sembla pas vraiment d'accord.

-« Une condition obligatoire et ne pouvant être refusée, je le crains. »

L'alchimiste soupira et grimaça d'ennui.

-« Allons bon ! Et c'est quoi votre condition ? »

-« Quelques hommes vous suivront de loin, au cas où. »

-« QUOI ? » Le blondinet décroisa brusquement ses jambes et se redressa. « Non ! C'est hors de question ! Pas besoin d'escorte ! » Protesta-t-il avec vigueur.

Roy afficha un petit sourire calme malgré le ton de son subordonné.

-« Je vous l'ai dit… Elle ne peut se refuser. »

L'irritation était visible dans le regard de l'aîné, pendant un moment Roy et lui se fixèrent longuement, une sorte d'affrontement silencieux. Mais Mustang ne fut pas le perdant, il ne céda pas, Edward détourna la tête en laissant échapper un soupir ennuyé.

-« Soit…. » Balança-t-il d'une mauvaise humeur visible.

-« Parfait… Pour quand vous faut-il… ces pierres ? »

-« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'ignore combien de temps ils resteront sur Central. »

-« Hm dans ce cas… » Le généralissime se leva. « Suivez moi ! »

Les deux Elric un peux pris de court posèrent un long regard surpris sur Mustang qui se dirigeait déjà tranquillement vers la porte.

« Je croyais que vous étiez pressé Full Metal ? »

Le blondinet suivi de son frère s'avança vers lui. Roy la main sur la poignée de la porte se tourna un instant vers le lieutenant Riza.

« Chargez vous de rassembler quelques hommes de confiance accompagnant ces jeunes gens. »

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête.

-« A vos ordres votre excellence ! »

Et elle saisit aussitôt le téléphone.

Satisfait il ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa devant le bureau de la secrétaire ravagé, cette dernière demeurait suspendeu dans les airs ligotée par un bras de bois transmuté directement du plancher.

Cette dernière en voyant le généralissime enfin sortir lui lança un regard implorant.

-« ….G…Généralissime… ? »

Roy se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se tourna lentement vers le responsable de ce désordre.

-« Vous auriez pu y aller moins fort avec cette pauvre femme. » Reprocha-t-il mais d'un ton complètement blasé. « C'est à vous d'arrangez les choses il me semble. »

-« Mouais…Fallait bien faire quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, j'ai pas eu le choix. » Edward haussa les épaules.

-« Délivrez-la. »

-« Okay ! » Il s'avança et claqua dans ses mains, les appliquant au sol pour aussitôt réduire le chaos qu'il avait provoqué.

La secrétaire retrouva le plancher des vaches et le bureau une apparence plus rangée.

La pauvre femme, une fois sur ses pieds, recula vivement et se planqua derrière son bureau, bien loin du petit blond potentiellement dangereux à son idée.

-« Merci ! » Sur ce simple mot Mustang passa sans un regard du côté de la secrétaire et emprunta les couloirs suivi de près par les deux Elric.

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du QG, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite porte.

Edward haussa un sourcil, face à cette dernière d'aspect modeste.

-« Vous êtes sûr…que… »

-« Que quoi ? » Roy se tourna à demi vers le jeune homme perplexe.

-« Que ce n'est pas un placard à balais derrière ? »

Un sourire amusé traversa ce visage sérieux.

-« Croyez-vous que j'ai ce genre d'humour ? »

-« Bha techniquement… vous connaissant… Oui ! »

-« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas en train de vous faire une blague. » Et sur ces mots il ouvrit la porte.

Ed et Al purent voir un petit escalier sombre menant visiblement au sous-sol.

Sans se préoccuper de la jeunesse qui lui emboîtait le pas, Roy emprunta cet étroit et sombre escalier.

« Ayez l'obligeance de refermer la porte derrière vous. » Lança-t-il calmement.

-« Mais on va être dans le noir… » Protesta doucement Alphonse étant le dernier.

Tranquillement Roy plongea sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et sortit son gant blanc, qu'il enfila puis d'un claquement de doigts provoqua une petite étincelle et une légère flammèche mais suffisante pour éclairer le passage.

« Cela vous convient…Alphonse ? »

-« …Je…Oui… » Le cadet ferma la porte et suivit ses aînés.

Le petit escalier semblait interminable et s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du sol, l'air devenait plus humide et froid.

Edward ne pu réprimer un petit frisson.

« Ni-san ? Tu te sens mal ? De la fièvre ? » S'inquiéta son jeune frère.

-« Non ! Juste qu'il caille de plus en plus. » Répliqua-t-il légèrement agacé par tant de sollicitude… Trop même à son goût.

Finalement l'étroit escalier déboucha dans une petite salle légèrement éclairée et en face d'eux une porte.

Edward haussa un sourcil en y voyant un cercle de transmutation.

-« Elle est scellée ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Roy hocha tranquillement la tête, levant sa main pour mieux éclairer de cette petite lueur tremblotante le large dessin.

-« Effectivement, seul un alchimiste peut l'ouvrir. »

-« Hm… Vous permettez avant d'ouvrir ? » Edward s'avança vers la porte, pour d'une main effleurer la surface, puis il inspecta minutieusement les contours, le mur pour enfin s'agenouiller devant.

-« Ni-san ?...Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna Alphonse.

-« Hm…Je vérifie un truc… » Murmura-t-il évasif.

Alors qu'il sondait attentivement le dessous de la porte, se tenant à quatre pattes, ses prunelles dorées s'animèrent d'une petite lueur satisfaite. Il avança sa main pour saisir délicatement entre ses doigts quelque chose.

Les deux autres intrigués se penchèrent au-dessus de lui, Mustang approcha sa main et la source de lumière pour mieux voir sa trouvaille.

-« Qu'avez-vous découvert Full metal ? »

Edward se redressa sur un genou et présenta la paume de sa main avec un sourire victorieux.

-« Regardez plutôt généralissime. »

Deux paires de yeux se braquèrent sur un petit éclat rouge brillant, un fragment de pierre.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

-« La réserve à été visitée… » Murmura-t-il sombrement.

-« Et oui ! »

-« Un alchimiste ? » Demanda Alphonse.

Edward referma ses doigts sur la pierre et se redressa faisant face à la porte.

-« Non ! La porte n'a pas été déscellée votre protection est toujours intacte. » Il effleura à nouveau le pentacle. « Un alchimiste ne peut reproduire la marque d'un autre alchimiste et c'est bien la vôtre généralissime. »

-« Alors comment ? »

Edward s'écarte et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

-« L'individu à usé d'autre moyen, mais ce qui ne lui a pas permis d'emporter de la pierre en grande quantité… Je pense même qu'il n'a pu emporter que ce qu'il a lui-même ingéré. »

-« Mangé ?... Ho !... Tu veux dire que… » Alphonse posa un regard attentif sur la porte. « Alors ce serait… »

-« …. Hé oui ! Une vieille connaissance qu'on a pu croisée dans le couloir tout à l'heure. »

-« Et qui peut changer de forme et donc… »

-« S'introduire facilement sous une porte. » Confirma Edward.

-« Alors ce serait….Lui ?... Il est toujours vivant ? » Lâcha Alphonse.

-« Hé ouais ! Cela m'en a tout l'air. »

-« Lui ?»

Edward se tourna lentement vers son supérieur.

-« Celui qui à forcé votre réserve et qui a tant besoin de ces pierres pour vivre n'est autre qu'un homonculus. »

-« …Et je présume que c'est avec cet homonculus que vous voulez négocier. »

-« Hm…Il a passé cette fichue porte deux fois déjà et peu- être qu'il sera en mesure de m'apporter quelques explications sur ce qui m'arrive. »

-« Alors tu penses que tout cela est lié avec la porte noire ? » S'enquit Alphonse.

-« Edward ? Avez-vous vu d'autres images durant votre… Crise de fièvre ? »

L'alchimiste soupira et posa un long regard sur Roy.

-« Hm possible… Mais si vous ouvriez cette porte généralissime afin que je puisse, prélever ce qui me sera nécessaire. » Changeant radicalement de sujet.

Roy l'observa un moment plissant lentement du regard puis finalement se détourna s'avançant vers la porte.

-« Soit ! » Et sur ces mots claqua à nouveau des doigts, un jet de flamme s'échappa et synthétisa avec le dessin du pentacle qui rougit, la lueur rouge devint éblouissante, les deux Elric levèrent leurs mains devant leur visage. Puis la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit lentement.

Les trois alchimistes se trouvaient maintenant face à une montagne de pierres rouges se dressant au fond d'une petite salle.

-« Hé ben ! Ca fait combien de temps que l'armée en réquisitionne dites-moi ? » Edward s'avança devant cette réserve impressionnante.

-« Hm probablement depuis très longtemps. » Déclara tranquillement Roy présentant une petite bourse en cuir au jeune homme. « Tenez… Remplissez-la ! »

Edward saisit le petit sac et remercia d'un petit sourire amusé.

-« Merci bien ! » Il se baissa ramassant plusieurs poignées afin de remplir la petite bourse.

-« Quant on pense que…Chaque pierre c'est plusieurs vies de perdues… » Murmura Alphonse sombrement. « Combien de millions d'hommes sont là devant nous ? »

Roy leva son regard vers le tas.

-« Plusieurs milliards je dirais… » Il posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule du cadet.

Alphonse baissa un peu les yeux et hocha lentement la tête, laissant son aîné faire ses provisions.

Une fois fait Edward se redressa.

-« … Ces pierres même si elles contiennent des vies perdues, vont peut être nous être utiles… » Il glissa le sac dans sa poche. « Je fais pas cela de gaîté de cœur Al… crois- moi ! »

-« Je sais. »

Puis le blondinet fit volte face.

-« Merci pour votre aide généralissime, c'est sympa de votre part ! » Il passa à côté. « Tu viens Al ? On y go ! »

-« Une minute… »

Edward s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

-« Vous ne pouvez partir ainsi, rappelez-vous. »

Le jeune homme blond se passa une main sur sa nuque.

-« Je sais j'ai pigé mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, on va attendre dehors à l'air libre. » Puis sans un regard, remonta l'escalier.

Alphonse inclina la tête légèrement à Roy puis emboîta le pas de son frère.

Mustang soupira.

-« Et vous pensez aller où dans le noir ? »

-« …C'est pas sorcier c'est tout droit suffit de suivre le mur… mais merci pour la lumière tout à l'heure ! » Lui parvient la voix étouffée du Full metal.

Machinalement Roy laissa échapper un léger rire amusé, puis sortit de la salle et scella à nouveau la porte.

----------------------

L'aube pointait à peine quant une silhouette quitta le petit immeuble.

Nathan Hokart referma soigneusement la porte et leva son regard vers la fenêtre. Pendant un moment il fixa celle avec les double rideaux sombres.

Elle devait encore dormir profondément, c'était mieux ainsi… Partir discrètement… éviter les adieux… Il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça.

Finalement il détourna la tête, resserra sa prise sur la poignée de sa valise et fendit les nappes de brume pour se rendre à la gare et de là…. Au port.

Son voyage allait commencer… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi désirait-il tant y aller ? Aucune idée réellement mais il en ressentait un besoin grandissant. Peut-être se rendre utile… Ou… Une réponse ?

Sa silhouette s'évanouit très vite dans le brouillard matinal… Anna s'était levée, elle avait fait semblant de dormir, elle avait attendu qu'il quitte l'appartement pour se redresser, puis elle était restée un moment assise sur le lit, son corps drapé dans la couverture. Son regard s'était tourné vers la grande fenêtre, hésitant à se lever. Pour finalement le faire et s'approcher… Là elle avait vu Nathan s'éloigner doucement, ses prunelles ne quittant pas cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin de son regard. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, que doucement elle tomba à genoux, serrant étroitement la couverture qui la drapait tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient en gouttes dispersées sur le parquet.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel quant Nathan descendit du wagon arrivé à destination.

L'air marin lui fouettait le visage, il leva le regard au ciel au cri d'une mouette passant au dessus de la gare. Il ne lui fallait pas perdre de temps, le bateau quitterait le port dans une heure. Chargé de son bagage il quitta le quai, traversa le hall de gare et se retrouva dans la ville de Southampton. C'est ici que tout s'était terminé, les gants, cette secte. Mais maintenant pour lui, un long voyage allait commencer, bien plus dangereux certainement.

Sans perdre un instant il emprunta l'avenue, direction le port. D'un bon pas il traversa la ville, ne prenant pas le temps de s'arrêter pour manger, de toute manière il n'avait pas faim.

Le cargo se dressait fièrement derrière le long quai d'embarcation. Silhouette imposante et élancée du bateau qui pour ce voyage permettrait à l'armée anglaise de renforcer ses lignes à la frontière Ouest, ainsi que d'apporter des armes et du matériel plus modernes en renfort.

L'Angleterre épaulait la France, mais… Nathan en s'approchant écouta les discusstions entre certains soldats, visiblement pour le moment il n'y avait pas de changement là-bas. Les Allemands n'avaient toujours pas à l'heure actuelle, tenté d'envahir le pays.

Mi septembre ils étaient en plein dans « la Drôle de Guerre ».

Cependant pour le moment, du fait que l'Allemagne n'avait toujours pas tenté d'envahir le pays, le trafic maritime entre les deux pays était maintenu.

Nathan soupira et s'avança vers le bateau, pour se présenter à l'équipage, les soldats et surtout à son futur supérieur.

-------------------

-« Non vaut mieux que tu restes ici Al. » Tenta de raisonner Edward. « Ca risque d'être dangereux. »

-« Justement ! C'est pour cela que je tiens à y aller également. Un alchimiste de plus ne peut qu'être un avantage. »

-« NON AL ! TU RESTES ! »

-« NON JE VIENS ! »

-« PUTAIN T'ES CHIANT ! »

-« TOI AUSSI ! »

-« Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bon fais comme tu veux ! » Et sur ces mots Edward passa le grand portail du QG, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son étroit pantalon noir.

Alphonse emboîta le pas de son aîné bien décidé à le suivre et à l'aider au maximum.

-« Ni-san ? »

-« Hm ?... »

-« Tu crois que ces hommes promis par le généralissime seront là ? »

-« promis ? Je dirais imposés… Et évidement, Mustang n'est pas du genre à prononcer des mots en l'air. »

Il grimaça de dépit, il avait dû céder aux ordres de Mustang et avait filé l'adresse de leur destination. Certes le généralissime avait promis une totale discrétion mais tout de même… Il n'était plus un gamin… Il pouvait bien régler cela tout seul… D'ailleurs il l'avait toujours fait. Mais désobéir au chef de l'armée, n'était pas recommandé.

-« C'est vrai… Ni-san ?... Tu crois qu'il sera réfugié là ? »

Edward sortit de ses mornes pensées mais ne ralentit pas son pas pour autant, s'engageant dans une large ruelle.

-« C'est isolé et abandonné, puis il connaît bien le lieu… C'est qu'une supposition mais… A sa place c'est là que j'irais. »

-« Je vois. »

Et Alphonse ne prononça plus un mot durant le reste du trajet.

L'aîné également demeura bien silencieux, le regard braqué droit devant lui et dans sa poche… Les pierres rouges, entre ses doigts il sentait le petit sac.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant le lieu qui les intéressait… Elle se tenait là… la vielle église, toujours aussi délabrée.

Edward la contempla un moment silencieux, Alphonse à ses côtés n'était guère plus loquace.

Puis brusquement, l'aîné fit un pas en avant.

-« Allons-y… » Dit-il simplement tout en s'approchant de la lourde porte en bois tenant à peine sur ses gongs.

Al hésita et jeta un regard en arrière, parcourant des yeux les alentours, parmi ces vieux immeubles… Ils devaient être là.

Finalement il s'en désintéressa et rejoignit son frère, ensemble ils entrèrent dans la cathédrale… Ancien vestige d'une religion déchue.

Sans hésitation Edward les mains dans les poches mais les sens en alerte, franchit le seuil sombre et humide, ses pas raisonnèrent, l'écho se répercutant sur les vieux pylônes de pierre moussue. Une lumière blafarde s'infiltrait par les vitraux sales, cassés dont les couleurs devaient être jadis resplendissantes.

Une douce pénombre régnait dans ce lieu froid et lugubre. Alphonse ne put réprimer un petit frisson ne s'éloignant pas d'un centimètre de son frère.

Alors qu'Edward se frayait un chemin parmi les gravas, les morceaux de poutre moisie et les bancs délabrés, alors qu'il arrivait pratiquement au centre de l'église, une voix s'éleva, un ton familier qui mit aussitôt les deux frères en alerte.

-« Si je m'attendais à une telle visite…. Les frangins Elric ! » Résonna cette voix acide et moqueuse.

Edward pivota vivement sur ses talons et sonda l'obscurité à sa gauche. La voix venait d'en haut, quelque part à l'étage là où le peu de lumière ne pouvait atteindre.

« Que viens-tu faire ici…Edward Elric ? » Il appuya bien sur l'identité du visiteur.

-« Je savais bien que je te trouverais dans le coin. Serais-tu sentimentaliste Envy ? »

Un rire moqueur salua sa question.

-« Penses-tu vraiment que je le sois… Gamin ? »

-« Alors que fais-tu dans ce lieu si cela n'est pas le cas ? » Il ne pouvait le voir, l'homonculus semblait aimé se cacher dans ce coin sombre.

-« Ce que je fais ici n'a pas d'importance non ? Tu t'intéresserais tant que ça à mon existence ? »

-« Tssss pas le moins du monde, je me montrais juste poli. Mais dis-moi… Que cherchais-tu au quartier général ? »

-« Hm… Finalement tu n'es pas trop stupide… » Envy soupira. « J'avais besoin… d'une certaine chose… »

-« Une certaine chose…Je vois…je vois. » Edward s'avança de quelques pas supplémentaires. « Et ce genre de truc que tu espérais tant avoir ce ne serait pas dans ce genre là ? » Sur ses mots il sortit le petit sac de sa poche et vida un peu du contenu dans sa main, une main qui avança dans un pâle rayon de lumière, mais suffisant pour que celle-ci arbore un bel éclat rougeoyant.

Un profond silence accueillit ses propos et son geste.

L'alchimiste afficha un petit sourire face à ce silence plus qu'évocateur.

« Il est certain du fait que Dante n'est plus… Qu'il doit être dur pour un homonculus de se trouver pareille marchandise, je me trompe ? »

-« …. Que viens-tu faire ici ? » La voix n'avait plus ce ton narquois, mais plus sérieux et avec une pointe de convoitise et d'impatience.

Edward afficha un petit sourire amusé.

-« Te filer plusieurs de ces merveilles en échange de quelques infos et peut être de ton aide. »

-« Mon aide ?... te serais-tu encore fourré dans les ennuis ? »

-« Non… Les ennuis viennent d'eux-même me trouver et cela depuis trop longtemps. » Répliqua le blond d'un ton brusquement plus sombre.

Alphonse silencieux jeta un regard de biais vers son frère.

-« Hm… Et quelles infos veux tu ? »

Edward rangea les pierres présentées dans le petit sac et remit le tout dans sa poche.

-« Pas question de discuter de cela ici et alors que tu te caches dans l'ombre. »

Envy se mit à rire, son rire se répercuta entre les vieux murs de l'église.

-« Tu tiens tant que cela à me voir ? »

L'alchimiste soupira et détourna la tête.

-« Je préfère continuer cette conversation dans un lieu où l'atmosphère est plus respirable…Alors descends … »

Un nouveau rire s'éleva dans l'air pourri.

-« Soit ! »

Les deux frères entendirent une planche bouger et heurter la pierre, le bruit mat et sourd résonna dans toute l'église. Edward et Alphonse scrutèrent la pénombre et distinguèrent finalement une vague silhouette se déplacer avec souplesse, puis brutalement tomber sur le sol.

Edward plissa les yeux, la silhouette accroupie se redressa lentement, une vague forme grisâtre dans l'ombre, puis lentement s'avança. Le bruit de ses pieds nus leur parvenait dans le silence pesant de la cathédrale.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, son corps se retrouvait exposé un peu plus à la lumière.

Machinalement Edward et Alphonse reculèrent d'un pas, les muscles tendus au cas où.

Envy… L'homonculus s'immobilisa à quelques pas d'eux, sa peau blanche, ses longs cheveux sombres et surtout son regard félin mauve braqué sur eux.

« Alors ?... Que veux-tu tant savoir, Edward ? » Demanda-t-il affichant un de ses sourires cyniques…

A suivre.


	7. Al…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan et Anna et d'autres persos mais pour plus tard

Bien sûr pas de sous pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 7 fini tout juste aujourd'hui dans l'après midi (enfin hier vu l'heure lol) et fraîchement passé à la correction, j'exploite mon bêta lecteur, mais il à pas arrêté de toute la semaine de me dire « Alors ce chapitre ? Il est finit ?...Tu as écris ?... » Etc etc du coup bha me suis amusée à lui dire « Bha alors tu l'corrige quand hein ? C'est quoi c'travail ? On m'fout la pression et après cela ce la coule douce ? Nan mais ! » Et du coup me suis fait déshérité directe…..Bouhahahahahaahahahahahahahaahahahahaha mais non je plaisante XD (pour l'héritage évidement lol ). Bon sinon c'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à le faire ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans l'histoire, l'ambiance, remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Sinon les vacances ce termine, bientôt la rentrée… (Oui oui je sais… suis sympa de le rappeler hein ? XD ) mais donc pour moi le boulot va reprendre, avec ces horaires de folies… debout tout les matins à 5h du mat ça va être dur dur de reprendre le bon rythme lol, mais faut ce qu'il faut pour gagner sa vie et en plus je passe titulaire, enfin normalement après un stage d'une semaine. Enfin bref… je raconte ma vie là, désolée. Alors bref à propos d'After Brothers, bha pauvre Edo fufufufuffufufufufu il n'a pas fini d'en baver et son entourage avec hahahahaahahahahahahahhahahaha ! Allez je m'arrête là… (Suis trop bavarde) Bonne lecture et au prochain chap (normalement lol XD…. Huhuhuhuhuhhuhuhu)

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 7 : Al….

Pendant un long moment ils se jugèrent en silence, le regard mauve félin de l'homonculus face à celui doré de l'alchimiste.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Alphonse craignait que cela dégénère, ces deux là face à face n'étaient pas la meilleure chose. Il se souvenait de leur « collaboration » lors de la quête de ces gants rouges. Envy les avaient trahis… puis…

Le jeune frère mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi finalement avec Wrath il avait accepté de faire cette transmutation et ainsi de créer le passage.

-« …Décidément t'es toujours aussi bouché… » Répliqua Edward après ce moment de silence. « J'ai dit…. Pas ici ! »

-« …Ni-san… » C'était ce qu'il craignait.

Envy plissa lentement les yeux, une étrange lueur s'anima dans son regard violet mais au grand étonnement du cadet, il détourna la tête affichant un sourire amusé et ne sembla pas s'irriter.

-« Alors sortons… Si tu y tiens tant. »

Edward hocha lentement la tête et désigna du regard la porte en une indication muette à l'homonculus de passer devant.

Envy haussa un sourcil, soupira et croisa ses mains derrière la nuque pour s'avancer vers la sortie d'un pas félin et nonchalant.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et se retrouva tranquillement dehors sous la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il s'immobilisa et leva une main devant les yeux, rejoint par les deux frères qui ne le quittèrent pas d'un regard méfiant.

« Hm… J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

-« De quoi ? » Questionna le full metal sur ses gardes.

Envy étira un petit sourire ironique.

-« Vous n'êtes pas seul. » Lâcha-t-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

Les deux frères échangèrent un rapide regard.

-« Effectivement… Mais ils ne feront rien tant qu'ils ne sentiront pas un danger. » Confirma finalement l'aîné.

-« Je vois… » Il pivota lentement son regard moqueur sur le blond. « Tu te serais alors affaibli ? »

Les prunelles dorées d'Edward s'agrandirent de surprise puis brusquement il fronça les sourcils.

-« Ne raconte pas de connerie ! »

-« Vraiment ? » Envy se tourna à moitié vers lui plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il me semble au contraire que je dis vrai non ? »

L'alchimiste ne put retenir une grimace irritée, ce qui fit rire l'homonculus.

« Alors…Edward est incapable d'agir seul ? Il a besoin de garde du corps et… des chiens de l'armée. » Il éclata de rire clairement amusé de la situation.

-« TU VAS LA FERMER TA SALE GUEULE ! »

-« NI-SAN ! » Alphonse saisit le bras de son aîné l'interpellant d'un ton de reproche. « Si tu commences à réagir ainsi… Il est clair que cela va mal tourner ! » Il sentait entre ses doigts les tremblements de rage de son frère, il le vit crisper les poings. « Ni-san… »

-« Ecoute bien ton gentil frérot Edward… Si tu veux t'es infos va falloir te montrer doux comme un agneau. » Se moqua ouvertement l'homonculus.

-« T'oublie que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour vivre Envy. » Siffla entre ses dents le blondinet.

L'homonculus réprima un frémissement, son regard cynique changea l'espace d'une seconde, affichant une avidité, une envie, un appétit... Ces pierres rouges… Sa nature d'homonculus le réclamait ardemment, cruellement.

-« Hm… » Il abaissa légèrement les paupières, masquant l'expression de son regard. « Alors… ? Où allons-nous ? » Murmura-t-il.

Alphonse sentit son frère se détendre à son grand soulagement, il relâcha lentement le bras.

-« Suis-moi ! »

Et sur ces mots Edward tourna les talons et emprunta une petite ruelle à droite de l'église.

-« Ni-san ? » Alphonse marchait à côté de son frère et légèrement en avant d'Envy. « A quoi tu joues au juste ? » Il sonda son profil impassible.

-« A Rien. »

-« Pourquoi vouloir négocier avec Envy dans ce cas ? Je ne te reconnais plus depuis quelque temps. »

Brusquement Edward s'arrêta, surprenant Alphonse. L'homonculus s'immobilisa à son tour perplexe.

-« … C'est ici que tu voulais continuer la conversation… En pleine rue ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Alphonse tourna un instant son regard vers lui, puis revint vers son aîné. Quelque chose lui sembla soudain étrange.

Edward se tenait la tête baissée, ses mèches blondes tombant autour de son visage, cachant aux yeux de son petit frère son expression.

-« Ni-san ? » La voix de ce dernier se fit plus basse mais pressante. « Ni-san est-ce que ça va ?... » Il avança sa main hésitant. « Ni-san ? »

Edward porta sa main à son visage, sa respiration semblait saccadée, il frissonnait.

Alphonse comprit, aussitôt il saisit le bras de son frère, il ne fallait pas rester en pleine rue alors que visiblement une nouvelle crise de fièvre semblait commencer.

« Viens on rentre ! C'est préférable. » Commença-t-il.

Brusquement une main le repoussa avec vigueur, la main de son propre frère. Al écarquilla les yeux et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Ni-san ?... »

-« JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS ! » Hurla Edward.

-« Voilà autre chose ! » S'exclama la voix acide d'Envy qui légèrement en arrière assistait à toute la scène. « Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

Mais Alphonse ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il ne fit même pas attention à lui. Il fixait son frère avec stupeur.

-« Mais Edward… C'est moi… Ton frère…Tu me reconnais non ? » Il fit un pas en avant.

Aussitôt Edward recula.

-« Q…Qui es-tu et comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

L'alchimiste semblait comme inquiet et complètement paumé, son regard semblait effrayé. Il balaya de ses yeux affolés les lieux.

« Où suis-je ? Où est-il ? »

Alphonse ne chercha plus à se rapprocher en état de choc face à sa réaction.

-« …Q…Qui donc ? » Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine, comprenant pas son attitude.

-« Al ! Il est où ? Al ? AL ? »

-« Mais je… »

-« Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Il est juste devant toi ! » Répliqua Envy légèrement agacé par tout ceci.

-« Non ! Il n'est pas là ! » Edward porta ses mains à sa tête, grimaçant de dépit. « Il n'est pas là… Il m'avait promis….AL ! Al…. » Se lamenta-t-il, baissant son visage, ses mains s'agrippant dans sa chevelure blonde.

-« Vaut mieux rentrer pour te reposer…. » Alphonse tenta finalement une nouvelle approche maladroite.

Il saisit le poignet de son frère, doucement dans un geste réconfortant… Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le prendre ainsi.

Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui suivit, tout se passa trop rapidement, la réaction d'Edward le déstabilisa davantage, pris de panique il repoussa violement Alphonse, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, puis sous un sentiment de peur, l'aîné s'enfuit en courant dans la ruelle.

« NIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNN ! NON ! ATTENDS ! » Hurla la voix désespérée d'Al, se relevant tant bien que mal malgré la douleur et courut à sa suite.

L'homonculus venait d'assister à quelque chose de pas banal, il demeura un long moment immobile et sans réactions, surpris par l'attitude du full gamin.

Envy se frotta la nuque perplexe.

-« Allons bon… L'nabot a pété un câble !» Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, poussa un long soupir et s'élança vers les hauteurs, atterrissant souplement sur le toit.

Il sonda de ses yeux violets le chemin à suivre et esquissa un étrange sourire.

« Mais ceci va peut être arranger mes affaires. » Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton cynique. Et sur ces mots il s'élança suivant un chemin bien précis.

Combien de temps il avait couru ? Difficile à dire, il tituba à bout de souffle et s'appuya d'une main contre un mur, le visage baissé, haletant, le front moite de sueur, son regard hagard balayant le sol. Un moment il demeura sans réactions, comme absent, puis sa bouche se crispa de nouveau et il ferma les yeux. Il porta sa main à son front douloureux, sa tête lui semblait si lourde, si pesante, comme sur le point d'exploser.

Edward étouffa une exclamation de douleur, ces images…. Sans cesse… lui revenaient… Pourquoi elles ne le laissaient pas tranquille? …. Ces gens… Cette ville… Lui ... Qui étaient-ils ?

-« CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla-t-il. « BORDEL ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » Il agrippa de ses deux mains sa chevelure blonde et se laissa tomber à genoux. « ARRÊTEZ ! » Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, il se courba au dessus du sol frissonnant de tout son être.

Il se sentait à la fois si lourd, si fatigué, si vide… Comme une poupée de chiffon se couvrant de sable épais. Il se sentait s'enliser et cela l'effrayait…

« Al…. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Malgré cette migraine il distingua deux images… deux visages complètements différents… Seulement ils semblaient comme lointains, brouillés, il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer leurs traits, leurs contours mais ces deux visages lui semblaient familiers… Chacun d'eux lui perçaient le cœur. Pourquoi ressentait-il tant de tristesse ?

_« Je deviens fou…. »_ Songea-t-il. _« Al…Merde… Qu'est ce qui me prends ?... »_ Il se sentit sombrer, un voile noir brouilla sa vue, ses sens et… _« Al….Aid- moi… »_ …L'obscurité la plus totale….

Envy s'agenouilla sur le bord et de sa hauteur sonda attentivement les lieux, tranquillement sans se presser, une main reposant sur sa cuisse pâle. Finalement il plissa lentement les yeux et le coin de sa bouche se releva en un léger sourire narquois. Il se redressa dans un mouvement félin pour sauter souplement vers le sol. Il se réceptionna sur le sol avec aisance et d'un pas souple s'avança, traversant la petite ruelle sordide, son regard braqué sur une forme allongée.

-« C'est vraiment… Mon jour de chance. » Murmura-t-il amusé contemplant de toute sa hauteur, Edward évanoui par terre. « Hm… » Il pencha lentement la tête, puis s'agenouilla près de lui. « Ouais pour moi une sacrée chance… On ne peut pas dire que tu sois verni…Gamin. » Il avança sa main et saisit entre ses doigts la longue queue de cheval blonde.

Il laissa glisser les mèches dorées entre ses doigts pâles, ne quittant pas des yeux l'alchimiste.

Puis finalement, il saisit à deux mains ses épaules et le retourna.

Edward émit un léger soupir las mais ne se réveilla pas. Envy sonda du regard cette silhouette familière à sa merci. Il lui était si facile… maintenant… d'en finir définitivement avec le fils de ce salopard. Oui d'un geste, maintenant, il pouvait le tuer.

Pourtant l'homonculus n'en fit rien, c'est avec une assurance déconcertante qu'il plongea sa main dans l'une des poches du pantalon du jeune homme, celle qui semblait plus rebondie, celle qui contenait ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

« Hm, tu m'excuseras Edward mais… Je n'ai jamais eu la patience d'attendre. » Lança-t-il goguenard.

Il extirpa le petit sac contenant les fameuses pierres. Sans perdre un instant, il l'ouvrit et versa dans la paume de sa main son contenu. Elles étaient là, couleur sang… le sang de toutes ces vies humaines… Envy déglutit, ses prunelles avides fixant les cailloux pourpres. Il se sentait comme Gluttony face à elles… Un appétit féroce lui déchirait les entrailles et il s'empressa de satisfaire son envie, dévorant ce qu'il avait dérobé au jeune alchimiste.

Il frissonna violement sous la sensation au fur et à mesure qu'il ingérait les précieux cailloux, une énergie s'infiltra en lui à la fois brûlante et glaciale, à la fois douleur et bonheur.

Une fois les pierres avalées, il abandonna sans un regard le petit sac sur le sol.

Il se sentait bien mieux, énergique, fort mais surtout il n'avait pour le moment plus faim.

« Et maintenant ?... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Il leva les yeux et sonda la ruelle. « Hm… Ils doivent tous le chercher. » Envy reporta son attention sur Edward. « Finalement c'est peut être une chance… Pour toi. » Sur ces mots, il se pencha et saisit le blond inconscient pour le hisser sur son épaule. Avec son fardeau, il se redressa. « Ne les décevons pas… N'est-ce pas Edward ? » Continua-t-il du même ton cynique, s'élançant en hauteur pour se repérer.

« Allons bon… Où il est l'autre crétin ? » Il s'élança, sautant de toit en toit, sondant attentivement les rues.

C'est alors que de l'agitation attira son regard, il s'arrêta et observa les uniformes bleus reconnaissables.

« Tiens… je crois que je viens de tomber pile poil dessus. » Il jeta un regard de biais à son fardeau. « Il va en faire une drôle de tête ton frérot. » A cette pensée il éclata de rire puis avec l'aisance d'un félin, il sauta dans le vide pour atterrir souplement au sol.

Alphonse paniqué courait au hasard dans les ruelles, cherchant activement son frère.

-« Alphonse ! » Interpella une voix familière.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.

-« Gé…Généralissime ? »

Riza était à ses côtés ainsi qu'Havoc, tous trois semblaient essoufflés.

-« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez filé ainsi hors de notre champ d'action ? » Questionna le gradé d'un ton légèrement irrité et sévère.

-« Généralissime ! » Al s'avança le visage blême, le regard trahissant sa grande inquiétude. « Ni-san… Il…. »

L'attitude du jeune frère surprit les trois militaires, Mustang fronça les sourcils mais son irritation première s'était évanouie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du cadet bouleversé.

-« Que s'est-il passé au juste ? » S'enquit-il plus doucement que précédemment.

-« Je…J'ignore… Il… Il me reconnaissait plus et puis il s'est enfui brusquement. » Leva ses mains vers son visage et secoua la tête de dépit. « Il appelait Al… mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il cherchait… »

Mustang exprima une vive surprise, son visage d'ordinaire impassible afficha de l'étonnement.

-« Que dites-vous Alphonse ? »

-« Il cherchait… quelqu'un d'autre… C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre. Mais… » Il abaissa la tête et grimaça. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Ni quoi croire… Je ne sais plus… Je l'ai perdu… » Se lamenta-t-il.

Roy serrant toujours l'épaule du jeune homme entre sa main, croisa un instant le regard de ses deux subordonnés présents.

-« Nous allons le retrouver. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton à nouveau calme.

-« Ouais… Il ne doit pas être bien loin, Central n'est pas une si grande ville tout de même. » Rassura Havoc affichant un visage rassurant et souriant, sa cigarette au coin de la bouche.

-« Des hommes sont en train de patrouiller dans les rues de Central, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils le retrouvent. » Continua la jeune femme blonde.

Alphonse se sentit brusquement si ridicule, il essuya d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Comme à son habitude il avait paniqué au lieu de réfléchir. Mais il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que le comportement d'Edward bien au contraire de s'améliorer se dégradait de plus en plus.

-« Vous avez raison… Je ne dois pas paniquer ainsi. » Murmura-t-il.

Roy approuva ces propos et serra un peu plus fort l'épaule en réponse.

-« Bien ! » Puis tranquillement il se tourna vers le lieutenant. « Faites le nécessaire pour une nouvelle hospitalisation du full metal. »

Havoc leva sa main près de sa tempe en un salut impeccable.

-« J'y vais de suite mon commandant. »

-« Une hospitalisation ? »

Le généralissime fit face au jeune frère.

-« Vu la situation… Je n'ai guère le choix. Nous ne pouvons le laisser errer librement dans son état. »

-« Il ne va pas vraiment apprécier. »

-« Il devra pourtant faire avec.» Trancha plus fermement Roy. « Maintenant il nous faut retrouver sa trace. »

Il pivota tranquillement vers le lieutenant colonel, ouvrant la bouche pour lui donner un ordre quand…

-« Hé les militaires ! Je vous ramène un cadeau ! » S'éleva une voix traînante.

Alphonse, Riza et Roy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, la silhouette élancée de l'homonculus se découpait dans la lumière au bout de la ruelle, Envy portant sur l'épaule Edward Elric, pencha légèrement la tête et afficha un sourire amusé. « J'ai un colis pour vous visiblement. »

---------------------

Nathan était à la poupe du navire, accoudé à la barrière blanche fixant pensivement les flots tumultueux de la mer à perte de vue et cette ligne d'horizon. L'Angleterre était loin maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils voguaient. Un voyage pour le moment paisible sans heurts, sans tempête.

Mais chaque jour le rapprochait de la France, il ignorait si un jour il pourrait retraverser cette mer et revoir l'Angleterre… revoir Anna…

Le vent marin malmena ses longs cheveux noirs, sa longue queue de cheval sombre lui fouettait la joue droite, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, plongé dans ses pensées.

Bizarrement plus il se rapprochait du continent plus son sentiment d'accomplir son destin se faisait présent en lui. La certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix, paradoxalement même si peut- être…. La mort serait sa seule issue.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages, son temps ici, dans ce monde touchait à sa fin… Il faisait erreur depuis le début… Jamais il n'appartiendrait vraiment à ce monde, jamais il ne serait à sa place. Son monde à lui était au-delà des mers et des frontières, son monde s'appelait Amestris et peut être qu'ainsi il pourrait enfin rentrer…

------------

Envy haussa un sourcil devant ces trois là sur le moment sans réaction tellement sous la stupeur de la situation.

-« Alors ? Personne pour réceptionner le paquet ? » Insista-t-il.

-« N…Ni-san ! »

Alphonse fit un pas vers lui, mais Roy lui barra le chemin avec son bras. Son regard en amande ne quittant pas un instant l'homonculus. Il savait très bien à qui il avait affaire, le signe d'Ouroboros bien visible sur sa cuisse pâle.

-« Restez à votre place Alphonse. » Conseilla-t-il d'un ton calme.

Envy afficha clairement son amusement devant tant de prudence.

Riza effleurait de ses doigts la crosse de son revolver au cas où, ce geste n'échappa pas à l'homonculus, du coin de l'œil il avait vu l'humaine abaisser sa main vers son ceinturon.

-« Ceci est parfaitement inutile vous savez. » Répliqua tranquillement la créature. « Nous autres nous mourrons pas aussi facilement d'une balle en pleine tête. » Railla-t-il.

-« Ceci je le sais parfaitement. » Répliqua Roy. « Je connais vos points faibles. » Et sur ces mots il s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

-« Ha oui vraiment ? » Envy feint la surprise.

-« J'ai eu l'occasion de tester. » Confirma-t-il continuant son approche, ne quittant pas du regard l'homonculus et son chargement.

Riza observait avec méfiance l'échange, Alphonse n'était pas non plus très à l'aise, la tension était palpable.

« J'ai éliminé celui que vous aviez chargé d'infiltrer notre armée. »

Envy jaugea l'aspect de l'homme et étira un peu plus son sourire narquois.

-« Je vois… Pride… Evidement… C'est donc vous. » Il se mit à rire. « Le chef-d'œuvre de la vieille… Pas si chef-d'œuvre que cela finalement. »

Roy finalement s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, Envy croisa son regard tranquillement.

« Vous savez… Si je voulais je l'aurais déjà fait. »

-« Pardon ? » Roy haussa un sourcil.

-« Vous tuer pardi… » L'homonculus émit un autre rire moqueur.

-« Je vois. » Mustang se fit glaciale.

-« Ha oui… c'est vrai… Le gamin… » A ces mots Envy fit le dernier pas qui les séparaient et se débarrassa du jeune alchimiste le laissant entre les pattes du militaire.

« Comme vous le voyez… Il est en entier. »

Roy réceptionna le jeune homme, le calant mieux contre son torse et resserrant un peu mieux sa prise.

-« Hm… Je suppose que vous attendez quelques remerciement de notre part. » Lança cette fois ironique le généralissime.

-« Des remerciements ? Je n'ai que faire de la gratitude des humains.»

-« Alors dans ce cas… » Et sur ces mots le généralissime se détourna vivement, s'éloignant tranquillement.

Attitude plutôt osée, tourner le dos ainsi à Envy, ce dernier pouvait sans peine à cet instant l'éliminer et personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Tel étaient les pensées d'Alphonse et certainement de Riza, cette dernière semblait particulièrement tendue.

Le seul à être parfaitement décontracté était le généralissime, du moins en apparence. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir sous ce masque impassible.

Envy aurait pu le supprimer, il avait la possibilité mais… Roy retrouva Riza et Alphonse, il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Lieutenant Colonel ! »

Riza reprit contenance, levant la main droite près de sa tempe.

-« Commandant ? »

-« Allez avertir nos hommes qu'on vient de retrouver le full metal et qu'ils peuvent rejoindre le quartier général. »

La jeune femme blonde jeta un regard de biais vers Envy.

-« Et pour l'homonculus ? »

Alphonse fixa tour à tour les deux militaires et Envy.

Pendant un moment Roy demeura silencieux, puis se tourna à moitié vers l'homonculus.

-« Vous êtes libre de partir. » déclara-t-il.

-« Mais… Mon commandant ? » S'étonna la militaire.

-« Je ne vois pas pour quel motif je tenterais quoi que ce soit. Il nous à aidé à retrouver le full metal… Il est libre de s'en aller. » Puis s'adressant directement au concerné. « Mais… Ne croyez pas que je ne vous aurai pas à l'œil si jamais vous tournez autour de ces deux jeunes gens. De plus… Inutile de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit sauf pour le personnel de l'armée de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du QG. »

Envy croisa nonchalamment ses mains derrière la nuque.

-« J'ai bien saisi le message, quant au gamin… C'est lui qui est venu me voir… Si l'envie lui reprend… » Il haussa les épaules. « J'y pourrais rien.» Puis sur ces mots et sous le regard perçant du généralissime, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna de sa démarche souple.

-« Commandant… » Commença timidement Alphonse.

Roy s'intéressa au jeune frère.

« Pourquoi…. Il… » Il posa son regard sur son frère toujours inconscient dans les bras du généralissime. « Il nous a ramené Edward… ? » Il secoua la tête. « Envy nous déteste … »

-« Hm… » Roy prit un moment de réflexion abaissant son regard vers le visage endormit du full metal. Il songea au généralissime King Bradley et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je l'ignore…Mais… Sûrement pas par simple compassion. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Alphonse était à nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôpital, assis sur une chaise entre la fenêtre et le lit où dormait profondément son frère, les yeux dans le vague Al était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il revoyait son frère le rejeter vivement, il entendait encore sa voix, ses mots, ses appels.

Le cadet leva sa main vers son visage et frotta ses yeux fatigués.

Mais qui étais cet Al ? Si ce n'étais pas lui…Qui cela pouvait être ? Comment pouvait-il connaître l'existence d'un autre Alphonse ? Soudain il s'immobilisa, son regard s'écarquilla.

-« Alphonse Heiderich… » Murmura-t-il.

Mais oui… Pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé a lui plus tôt. Il abaissa vivement sa main et posa un long regard sur Edward. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cet Alphonse là ?

Il n'avait pas pu le connaître, mais il lui en avait souvent parlé, très souvent même. Serait-il possible que ses délires soient ceux de cette période passée avec son double ? Dans l'autre monde ?

« Et si… En réalité… Une partie de son âme était restée là-bas ? C'est peut être ça la cause de ce que subit Ni-san. »

Il se releva vivement sur ses pieds.

« Il faut que j'en fasse part au généralissime… » Il hésita et baissa un instant son regard vers le visage de son grand frère. « Ni-san… Je sais peut être ce qui t'arrive… » Il se pencha et effleura de ses doigts le front chaud de ce dernier, repoussant quelques mèches dorées. « Je reviens très vite… » Il adressa un petit sourire, puis quitta la chambre, refermant sans bruit la porte, saluant d'un signe de tête l'un des hommes postés dans le couloir, condition imposée par le service hospitalier qui n'avait pas digéré encore le bazar qu'Edward avait provoqué à son réveil.

Puis d'un bon pas il emprunta les longs couloirs du service, impatient de faire part de son idée au commandant Mustang.

A suivre.


	8. Sloth

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan, Anna (même si on la voit plus actuellement lol) ainsi qu'un autre perso et mon slothy XDDD

Bien sûr pas de sous pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Halalalalalala gomen gomen gomennnnnn ! J'ai mis beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. En même temps je m'en doutais que ce serais dur vu dans l'état de fatigue que je me retrouve tout les soirs et les week end où je fais ma larve lol tellement je suis naze de chez naze. Donc désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à écrire le chapitre 8 (j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il sera assez potable ….) Il est possible que le délais entre le prochain soit assez long, bien que…. Si tout va bien, si mes responsables veulent bien, j'aurais des vacances vers le 6 novembre et 11 jours au total donc peut être je pourrais en profiter pour écrire. Enfin sauf les premiers jours je pense je risque de beaucoup pioncer lol faire ma Sloth quoi lol.

Bon donc voilà chapitre 8 en ligne…. Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience (merciiii à toutes les reviews et celles anonyme ou sans adresse email pour répondre je vous remercie donc vite fait ici, gros gros merci. Voilà !)

Au prochain chapitre…. Peut être dans trois mois cette fois lololololol XD

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 8 : Sloth

-« Le généralissime ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous. » S'exclama la secrétaire de Mustang penchée sur sa machine à écrire, tapant avec zèle une lettre sûrement officielle, et cela sans regarder l'individu qui venait de pousser la porte du bureau et s'était annoncé avec un bonjour poli quoi qu'un peu timide.

-« Ha ? Vraiment ?... » Alphonse se massa la nuque. « Cependant…Il me faut vraiment le voir, c'est important. »

-« Le commandant est très occupé et… » Elle leva enfin son regard de sa machine et s'interrompit reconnaissant le jeune homme. Aussitôt elle blêmit et recula bruyamment sa chaise. « …V…Vous ? » Comment ne pas se souvenir de ce que ces jeunes gens avaient tenté de faire il y a peu.

Al leva une main apaisante.

-« Non ne craignez rien… Je ne vais pas user de l'alchimie. »

La pauvre femme était plaquée contre le mur derrière.

-« Que venez-vous faire encore ici ? Vous allez m'attaquer encore ? Ciel ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce travail ! J'aurais du écouter les conseils de ma chère mère… » Elle porta sa main à son front semblant en plein drame. « Elle avait raison ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écoutée ? »

-« Mais je… » Le cadet ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme paniquait toute seule dans son coin.

-« Elle m'avait pourtant bien prévenue… Ni va pas ! N'accepte pas ce genre d'emploi… Les militaires cela n'attirent que des ennuis… Tu seras confrontée à des choses horribles… Puis il parait que leur généralissime est un vrai pervers…. » Elle ne fit même plus cas du jeune homme, levant les yeux au plafond tout en faisant des grands gestes digne d'une pièce de théâtre mélodramatique. « Mais pourquoi il m'invite pas suis-je donc si peu attirante ?... » Elle porta sa main à son front d'un air désemparé.

Al finalement la laissa continuer tranquillement son monologue et se tourna vers la porte du commandant, frappant deux coups discrets prenant soin de ne pas regarder cette femme qui visiblement avait besoin sérieusement de vacances.

-« Oui ! » répliqua la voix reconnaissable de Roy.

Alphonse entra.

-« Maiiiiiiiiiiis pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis encore célibataire à mon âgeeeeeee ? »

Le jeune Elric s'empressa de franchir le seuil et de refermer la porte afin de ne pas en entendre davantage.

Mustang monté sur une chaise près de la fenêtre se tourna à moitié, un chiffon à la main.

-« Qui est célibataire ? » S'étonna-t-il puis son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune frère.

Al haussa un sourcil, c'était donc ça ? Un commandant occupé ? Occupé à faire… visiblement les carreaux ?

« Ho ? Alphonse Elric ! » Roy descendit tranquillement de sa chaise et referma la fenêtre.

-« Bonjour à vous…Généralissime ! » Décidément après une secrétaire maniacodépressive… Un commandant des plus… Etrange également.

Roy jeta négligemment le chiffon sur son bureau et s'avança vers le visiteur.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ? » Il s'immobilisa une fois devant le jeune homme.

-« C'est à propos de Ni-san ! » S'exclama Al assez surexcité.

Roy haussa un sourcil devant le ton du jeune homme.

-« Je vois…Dans ce cas… » Il désigna d'un geste de la main l'un des confortables fauteuils, puis contourna son propre bureau pour prendre place dans le sien. « Je vous écoute. »

Le cadet hocha lentement la tête et prit place, près à lui confier sa théorie.

Edward pendant ce temps, dormait toujours dans cette chambre impersonnelle de l'hôpital militaire. Il remua légèrement dans son sommeil et murmura faiblement un « Al » fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne se réveilla pas, replongeant dans un paisible sommeil.

--------------------

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et surtout il entendit une voix lui parler.

-« Je suis là… Du calme. » Le ton se voulait rassurant.

Lentement il souleva ses paupières fatiguées ne distinguant qu'une vague forme penchée vers lui.

« Hé ? Ca va ? Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ? »

Lentement il hocha la tête et essuya d'une main son front moite. Oui il avait encore rêvé… Mais… Il plissa doucement son regard mauve cherchant à se souvenir des images.

L'autre s'assit sur le rebord du lit et repoussa la lourde mèche sombre tombant entre les yeux du jeune homme. Il contempla un moment son visage juvénile et si pâle.

« Ne te force pas à te souvenir si c'est pénible. » Conseilla-t-il.

-« Je… Je crois que je l'ai revu… » Murmura le jeune homme le regard dans le vague.

-« Qui donc ? »

Doucement il posa son regard sur le visage familier penché vers lui.

-« L'homonculus…. » Il réprima un frisson d'effroi.

L'autre demeura silencieux, ne quittant pas du regard le jeune homme alité.

-« Ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve. »

-« Non ! » Il secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas… Il était là … » Une expression de désarroi s'afficha sur ses traits fins. « Et si jamais le passage allait à nouveau… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

L'homme à ses côtés fronça légèrement les sourcils, son regard bleu-gris afficha une certaine perplexité. Puis il posa une main réconfortante sur son jeune ami.

-« Cesse de te tracasser et dors un peu… Tu risques de faire à nouveau monter cette satanée fièvre. » Il se redressa légèrement. « Tu as peut- être soif ? »

Le jeune homme suivit du regard le mouvement de l'autre.

-« Non…Merci… » Puis il contempla son visage au teint légèrement hâlé et afficha un léger sourire. « Tu lui ressembles par moment. » Murmura-t-il.

L'autre demeura silencieux mais fronça davantage les sourcils, ceci n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

« Je sais tu n'aimes pas que je le dise mais… » Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. « Par moment c'était comme si… J'étais à nouveau avec lui. » Continua-t-il d'une voix plus faible et étouffée à cause de la couverture.

L'homme contempla un long moment cette frêle silhouette lui tournant le dos, son regard glissa entre les deux omoplates et sur cette marque rouge tatouée sur sa peau si blanche…

L'homme se pencha et remonta la couverture sur cet étrange dragon rouge ailé puis se retira sans bruit de la chambre le laissant ainsi se reposer.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage en mer sans encombre et après une longue journée passée dans un train, il arriva enfin dans la capitale… La France… Paris…. Tranquillement il quitta la grande gare, sa valise dans une main et dans l'autre un papier, une adresse. Il la consulta, avec les indications pour s'y rendre sans se perdre. Ce capitaine l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas, lui étranger à peine débarqué sur ce continent, il lui aurait été difficile de trouver facilement un endroit où loger.

La gérante de l'endroit était une parente par alliance de cet officier. Aussi il pouvait être assuré s'il se présentait comme une connaissance de ce dernier, d'être bien accueilli et d'avoir une des meilleures chambres.

Il resserra la prise sur la poignée de sa valise et s'engagea dans la large avenue, suivant à la lettre le plan.

Il marcha une bonne demi heure mais dut se résoudre à demander son chemin à quelques passants, avec une certaine difficulté car il s'exprimait dans un français assez sommaire et de plus avec un fort accent anglais. Dans ces conditions il n'était pas aisé de se faire comprendre et de communiquer, mais avec des efforts il put enfin obtenir les indications qu'il voulait, comprenant qu'il avait pris une mauvaise direction. Il remercia gentiment la personne et rebroussa chemin, retrouvant la bonne rue. Cette fois il ne se perdit plus et arriva enfin sur une jolie placette ombragée et tout au bout… le petit établissement de chambre d'hôtes.

Il traversa la placette entourée de grands peupliers, puis la petite ruelle pour s'arrêter devant les petites marches de pierre.

Il rangea le petit papier dans la poche de sa veste et gravit tranquillement les marches et poussa la porte de bois dont la peinture verte s'écaillait par endroits.

Une grappe de clochettes en laiton tinta, tandis qu'il pénétra dans un petit hall assez rustique mais chaleureux.

-« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! » S'exclama une voix féminine venant d'une porte entrouverte derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

Nathan s'avança vers lui et déposa sa valise à ses pieds, jetant un long regard au lieu.

La décoration faisait très français, très vieux Paris. Il remarqua un étroit escalier assez sombre à gauche tout au font du petit hall d'entrée qui menait aux étages. En face de l'accueil une autre porte, celle de la salle de séjour, lieu pour les repas et pour les moments de détente pour les quelques clients.

Il régnait dans l'entrée une ambiance feutrée, ceci à cause de la seule ouverture sur l'extérieur, cette petite fenêtre aux carreaux opaques et légèrement tintés, donnant cette lumière tamisée.

Finalement la porte derrière le comptoir fut poussée et une femme légèrement rondelette fit son apparition.

« Bonjour monsieur que puis-je pour vous ? » Salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire aimable.

Elle devait avoir dans les quarante ans, les cheveux parsemés de mèches grises relevés en un étroit chignon. Elle essuya ses mains mouillées dans son petit tablier.

-« Bonjour… En fait je viens de la part du capitaine Holis qui m'a… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, phrase qu'il prononça assez difficilement en français bien évidement.

-« Hooooo ! Vous êtes anglais ? » S'extasia-t-elle en un anglais parfait qui bluffa Nathan. « Et puis vous êtes un ami de mon beau frère ? » Elle élargit son sourire.

-« Amis ? En fait… c'est vite dit… Disons que nous avons eu l'opportunité de faire connaissance et comme je n'avais pas d'endroit où vivre, il m'a… » Mais à nouveau il ne put finir sa phrase prononcée en anglais cette fois.

-« Sacré John ! C'est tout à fait lui d'aider ses amis. »

Finalement Nathan commença à douter de sa compréhension en ce qui concernait l'anglais, visiblement elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Et les amis de John sont bien évidement mes amis ! » Continua-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Bon alors… » Elle se pencha sur son registre. « Une chambre pour… Monsieur ? »

-« Nathan Hokart. » Se présenta-t-il.

-« Très bien… » Elle nota l'identité sur le cahier puis lui tendit le stylo et fit glisser le registre vers lui. « Une petite signature s'il vous plaît. »

Nathan saisit le stylo plume et signa où la gérante pointait son gros index.

Une fois fait elle reprit le cahier et le stylo et décrocha la clef pendue au tableau derrière elle.

-« Voilà ! Chambre 24, une chambre au calme donnant sur le petit jardin derrière. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Il saisit la clef et afficha un petit sourire aimable.

-« Mais je vous en prie. » La brave femme dévisagea ce beau jeune homme et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Nathan reprit sa valise et se dirigea vers le petit escalier sous le regard attentif de la patronne des lieux. Il monta tranquillement les marches grinçantes de l'escalier et disparut de sa vue.

Elle poussa alors un petit soupir et retourna à sa besogne.

L'escalier en colimaçon était particulièrement étroit et sombre. Finalement il déboucha à l'étage sur un large palier tout aussi faiblement éclairé, n'ayant que deux petites ouvertures, deux petites fenêtres teintées aux deux extrémités.

Nathan se dirigea vers la porte portant le numéro 24, faisant légèrement grincer le plancher sous ses pas.

Il introduisit sa clef dans la serrure et entra, la chambre au contraire du hall et du palier était très claire, bien qu'assez petite et peu meublée, mais bon… Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose.

Un lit trônait sur sa droite contre le mur, en face la large fenêtre ouverte donnait sur un petit jardin coincé entre deux autres petits immeubles. A droite de la fenêtre une petite table et une chaise en guise de bureau, puis à gauche de l'ouverture se dressait une petite armoire. Nathan tourna son regard tout à sa gauche et s'avança vers une porte, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit cabinet de toilette, comportant un petit lavabo blanc, une vieille glace accrochée au mur et un point de douche sommaire séparé par un rideau jauni par le temps. Pour une pension si simple c'était assez surprenant, généralement il était courant que le cabinet de toilette et les commodités soient en commun. Au moins pour se laver il n'aurait pas la queue à faire le matin.

Il referma la porte et décida pour le moment de s'installer en rangeant ses quelques affaires dans la petite armoire mise à disposition.

Il porta un instant son regard par la fenêtre, puis finalement s'y avança pour contempler le petit coin de verdure.

Le temps était assez ensoleillé et les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres… Tout semblait si paisible, si normal… Alors qu'une guerre se préparait bientôt …

----------------------------

Alphonse était confortablement installé dans le large fauteuil en face du bureau du généralissime, il venait de finir d'exposer sa théorie à propos d'Edward et maintenant il observait le visage du militaire. Roy les coudes posés sur la table, les mains jointes et glissées sous son menton semblait réfléchir sur ses nouvelles informations. En effet il ignorait l'existence de « double » dans l'autre monde.

-« Un autre Alphonse…. Mais il est mort ? » Répéta-t-il doucement.

Al hocha la tête.

-« Oui on lui a tiré dessus. Quand je suis passé de l'autre côté il était mort. Mais visiblement Ni-san et lui avaient tissé un lien d'amitié très fort. Il ne me l'a jamais clairement dit, mais je pense qu'il a été profondément affecté. »

-« Je vois… » Mustang se cala plus profondément dans son siège. « Et il le chercherait dans ses rêves ? » Il posa un long regard sur le jeune frère.

-« Je ne vois pas d'autres explications logiques… généralissime. »

Un long moment Roy demeura silencieux, puis finalement se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il contempla un long moment Central analysant les propos du plus jeune des Elric.

En effet, si cet Alphonse avait côtoyé un moment Edward, si ce dernier avait tissé un lien fort avec ce dernier et du fait de sa mort… Tel qui connaissait le caractère entier d'Edward il était fort probable qu'il en garde un certain…. Traumatisme.

Mais cette fièvre ? Qui le terrassait régulièrement ?

Cette hypothèse n'expliquait pas cela… Laporte noire avait certainement une cause, mais comment y remédier, comment sortir le full metal alchemist de ce mauvais pas ?

Depuis son séjour dans la petite maison où il avait retrouvé les deux garçons, il n'avait cessé de retourner les faits dans sa tête, sans trouver un indice, une indication qui pourrait amener une solution.

-« Comment se porte votre frère ? » Demanda-t-il sans quitter du regard le paysage.

-« Je… Pas de changement… Il… se repose plus ou moins. »

-« Elles deviennent de plus en plus longues et fréquentes… » Murmura le gradé.

Le visage d'Al s'assombrit légèrement.

-« Oui… » Prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

Alphonse hésita un moment fixant avec attention Roy.

« G…Généralissime ? »

Ce dernier pivota légèrement vers lui, posant son regard sur le jeune frère, il avait toute son attention.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que…. » Al avala péniblement sa salive, il lui était difficile de lui dire… de lui faire part que peut être… « Qu'il risque de… »

Roy contempla un moment ce visage sensible, comment ne pas voir l'inquiétude et l'horreur dans son regard, dans ses traits.

-« Je l'ignore, sincèrement je l'ignore Alphonse. »

Ce dernier baissa légèrement la tête.

-« Nous ne cesserons alors jamais de payer notre erreur… » Murmura-t-il accablé. « J'aurais préféré rester dans cette armure pour l'éternité que… » Il grimaça et porta sa main à son visage.

Il entendit un pas et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-« Ne vous laissez pas abattre Alphonse… »

Ces simples mots lui redonnèrent un peu de courage, il hocha lentement la tête.

Oui il se devait de garder espoir, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il n'y avait pas de raison que tout cela fut en vain finalement. Il serait son soutien, comme toujours et maintenant ce serait à lui de l'aider, il en avait la volonté.

-------------------------

Nathan quitta la petite pension, ce matin le ciel était un peu bas, des nuages se formaient, le temps allait certainement tourner à la pluie, cela semblait inévitable.

Il ajusta le col de son long manteau, l'air était frais et humide, le début de l'hiver semblait précoce ici.

C'est d'un bon pas qu'il emprunta les rues de la capitale, un papier à la main, et sur ce petit bout de feuille était griffonnée une adresse, celle de ce médecin, celui en Angleterre, il avait réussi à le contacter grâce à l'armée anglaise.

Ses propos ce jour- là quand il l'avait soigné pour la dernière fois avant son départ, l'avaient beaucoup remué.

Il se savait attendu maintenant par lui, aussi dés le lendemain matin de son arrivée à Paris, l'alchimiste décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Il voulait être utile, il le serait ainsi… Et puis cette étrange impression qu'ici, il aurait peut- être une réponse à ses questions, à ce mal du pays qui semblait de plus en plus ancré au fond de son cœur et ne cessait depuis de le tirailler.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant le petit cabinet, enfin…. Il n'avait l'apparence d'un cabinet simplement grâce à cette petite pancarte fixée sommairement au mur de pierres grises à droite de la porte terne.

_Docteur John Malcom - 2ème étages_

Nathan franchit le seuil en entrant dans un petit hall bien sombre et humide. L'apparence de ce petit immeuble lui rappela un autre…. A Southampton, l'immeuble du pauvre Ben.

Son visage s'anima d'une légère expression de tristesse, c'était encore si récent, sa mort, ce qui s'était passé à cause du gant pourpre.

Il gravit l'étroit escalier aux marches bruyantes et s'arrêta enfin devant la porte du cabinet du médecin.

Il appuya sur la petite sonnette et n'attendit que peu de temps pour qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme, l'assistante du médecin.

C'était une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux châtains roux.

-« Bonjour monsieur, c'est pour un rendez-vous ? » S'enquit-elle dans un fort accent proche du gallois. Une écossaise visiblement.

-« En quelque sorte… oui, le docteur attends m'a venu. »

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-« Vous êtes monsieur ? » Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

-« Monsieur Hokart… Nathan Hokart. »

Elle désigna d'un geste la petite pièce à sa droite, une minuscule salle d'attente.

-« Très bien ! Veuillez patienter ici je vous prie. »

-« Merci. » Nathan pénétra dans la petite salle et prit place sur une des chaises, tandis que l'assistante entra dans le bureau du médecin pour lui annoncer sa visite.

L'attente ne fut guère longue, pour entendre la voix chaleureuse du docteur.

-« Nathan Hokart ! » Interpella-t-il en entrant dans la pièce la main tendue vers lui.

L'alchimiste la saisit et ils échangèrent une bonne poignée de main.

« Content de vous revoir en si bonne forme. » Le docteur fit un large sourire serrant avec vigueur la main de Nathan.

-« Merci de bien vouloir me recevoir et d'accepter mon aide docteur. »

-« Toute aide est la bienvenue en ce moment croyez- moi. » Il l'invita du geste à le suivre. « Allons dans mon bureau nous y seront plus à l'aise. »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le petit bureau faiblement éclairé. Nathan s'étonna un peu de ses conditions de travail mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, prenant place dans un des fauteuils.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » John s'assit dans le sien derrière le large bureau croulant sous une tonne de dossiers et papiers divers.

-« Oui relativement bon vu les conditions. »

-« A bord d'un navire de l'armée c'est ça ? »

Nathan afficha un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

« Il risque d'être difficile de pouvoir bientôt venir jusqu'ici et même d'en partir. »

-« Vraiment ? »

Le docteur prit un instant de réflexion avant de confirmer d'un air sérieux et grave d'un acquiescement de la tête.

« Avez-vous beaucoup de travail ? »

-« Non pas vraiment… pas encore… Juste quelques cas. »

-« Je vois. »

-« Si cela continue dans ce sens, cela risque de changer. » Il sonda attentivement le visage de l'alchimiste. « Malgré cela, malgré les risques, vous êtes toujours disposé à m'aider ? »

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de cet homme au teint mat.

-« Plus déterminé que jamais. »

Le même sourire illumina cette fois le visage pâle et un peu fatigué du médecin.

-« Merci beaucoup…. Sinon je voulais vous poser une question... » Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. « Est-ce que vous avez de la fam… » Mais il ne pu finir sa question car la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit brusquement.

-« Docteur ! » La jeune femme rousse entra précipitamment paniquée. « Docteur le patient…. Il refait une crise. »

Nathan sursauta et se retourna surpris par cette entrée brutale.

Le visage du médecin redevint sérieux et il se leva vivement du fauteuil.

-« Très bien ! » Puis se précipita hors du bureau à la suite de la jeune femme.

Intrigué, Nathan fit de même, il quitta la petite pièce et s'avança vers une porte entrouverte, il la poussa légèrement, dans un grincement elle s'ouvrit en grand découvrant une petite chambre sombre, ne contenant qu'un faible immobilier mais Nathan ne fit pas attention aux meubles que contenait cette pièce, tout son intérêt se porta sur cette scène, deux personnes autour d'une autre allongée sur le sol.

Il distingua vaguement cette frêle silhouette, masquée par les deux autres. Le docteur et son assistante étaient penchés vers lui.

« Allez me chercher le nécessaire vite ! » Ordonna John à la jeune femme tout en prenant le pouls en gardant entre ses doigts ce poignet si mince et si pâle.

-« Oui tout de suite ! » Comme si elle était montée sur ressorts, elle se redressa et quitta rapidement la pièce.

En se levant elle permit à Nathan de mieux voir le patient allongé et…. Brusquement il écarquilla les yeux.

Cette pâleur, cette couleur et longueur de cheveux… Lentement il s'avança rivant son regard sur la silhouette, puis s'arrêta juste à côté du docteur. Le regard de Nathan s'agrandit de surprise en fixant ce visage. Non impossible ! Impensable ! Incroyable ! Même improbable que ce soit lui…. Pourtant….

-« …. Sloth…. » Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, la gorge trop serrée par la stupéfaction.

Lui ? L'homonculus qui avait été scellé derrière cette porte il y a tant d'années…. Ici ?... Il ne pouvait le croire et pourtant…. C'était bien lui… pas de doute.

Il s'agenouilla, ne le quittant pas des yeux, brutalement blême, en état de choc.

John posa un instant son regard vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

-« …. Vous vous sentez mal ? » La pâleur de Nathan était assez inquiétante.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, c'est alors que devant son attitude et sa réaction il commença à comprendre certaines choses.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Cette question fit sortir un peu Nathan de son état hagard et il hocha doucement la tête.

-« … Oui… Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai vu… » Avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le médecin sonda avec attention le visage blême de l'autre, il semblait en effet plutôt sous le choc de revoir ce jeune garçon.

-« Vous pouvez m'aider ? Il faut le remettre sur le lit. »

Nathan sembla sortir de sa stupeur et pivota un instant son regard vers John, après quelques secondes à analyser ses propos, il hocha lentement la tête.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils saisirent le jeune homme, le soulevèrent et l'installèrent en douceur sur le lit.

Il ne pesait pas lourd, toujours aussi frêle et léger constata l'alchimiste, mais son corps était brûlant de fièvre.

« Merci ! »

A ce moment la jeune femme revint avec un plateau chargé d'un flacon, de désinfectant et d'une seringue.

Le docteur la remercia et prépara l'injection, tandis que son assistante saisit en douceur le bras blanc du malade. Elle désinfecta la zone et laissa John procéder à la piqûre.

Pendant tout ce temps Nathan demeura planté près du lit, ne pouvant quitter l'homonculus des yeux.

Il lui ressemblait tant… Etais-ce encore un autre qui était sorti de derrière la porte noire ? Comme celui qu'il avait ramené jusqu'en Ecosse ? Comme Envy qui avait débarqué avec les frères Elric ?

John reposa la seringue sur le petit plateau et soupira, rajustant la couverture sur les épaules maigre du jeune patient.

« Avec ça… La fièvre devrait baisser progressivement. »

Il laissa la jeune assistante débarrasser le plateau et la fiole vide, et il se tourna vers Nathan, l'observant un moment.

« Il va dormir paisiblement maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Nathan croisa enfin son regard mais ne répliqua pas, reportant tout de suite son attention sur « Sloth »

John s'avança posa un instant sa main calleuse sur son épaule.

« Je vais nous faire un peu de café. » Déclara-t-il tranquillement pressant cette épaule avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Nathan seul avec lui.

La porte se referma doucement, l'alchimiste s'approcha lentement du lit.

Pourquoi était-il dans ce monde lui aussi ?... Il sonda son visage, ses traits si juvéniles, si sensible… Il n'avait pas changé, il était tel qu'il l'avait connu, il y a tant d'années maintenant.

Mais…Et si c'était juste un double ? Le seul moyen de la savoir était de…

Il hésita… avançant lentement ses mains vers lui…. Vers ses épaules… Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Il lui fallait avoir le cœur net… Et pour cela il devait…Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau blanche de ses épaules nues.

-« …. Pardon… Sloth… » Murmura-t-il tout en saisissant doucement le jeune homme et d'un geste lent et doux le faisant pivoter sur le côté afin de découvrir son dos.

Le malade complètement sous l'effet de la fièvre et du médicament ne réagit pas, se laissant docilement manipuler, d'un mouvement lent il se retrouva sur le côté et….

Le regard de Nathan s'agrandit, ses doigts resserrant machinalement leur emprise.

Elle était bien là…. La marque rouge…. Ce pentacle entouré d'un dragon ailé… La marque des homonculus…. L'ouroboros.

« Sloth… » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle vibrant d'émotion. Avec précaution il remit l'homonculus sur le dos, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, une profonde tristesse s'affichait dans son regard et sur ses traits.

Il sentait son cœur rempli d'une profonde culpabilité à cet instant il revoyait l'image de cet homonculus disparaissant derrière cette porte noire.

Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à son chevet.

« Sloth…. Pardon…. » Il baissa la tête accablé.

----------------------------------------

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-« Pardon ?... Pourquoi donc ?... » Murmura-t-il dans un état à demi conscient.

-« Ni-san ? »

Lentement il tourna ses prunelles dorées vers la voix, croisant un autre regard un peu inquiet.

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon ? » répéta-t-il lentement.

Alphonse baissa un peu les yeux.

-« Tout est de ma faute…. Tout cela à cause de mon corps… »

Edward émergeant petit à petit, haussa faiblement un sourcil.

-« Ne dis… pas de bêtises… » Lâcha-t-il, puis il ferma un instant les yeux las. « S'il devait avoir un…. Responsable à… blâmer… Ce ne serait pas toi… Mais bien moi… » Avec un soupir il leva sa main vers son visage et se frotta les yeux douloureux. « Ha putain…. Suis naze… » Râla-t-il faiblement.

Al demeura les yeux baissés fixant tristement ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Al ? »

Lentement il redressa la tête et croisa ses yeux dorés, ce regard de son cher frère, de sa seule famille, de cette personne si chère à son cœur.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de celui-ci, il lui souriait, de nouveau le rôle du soutien s'était renversé.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose de sa part, doucement il abandonna son air triste et accablé pour lui rendre à son tour un sourire… Cette chose si importante à ses yeux…cette complicité qui faisait leur force, quoi qu'il arrive.

Deux jeunes hommes, deux frères réunis dans cette pièce et entre eux ce sourire, leur cœur gonflé du même sentiment fraternel.

A suivre.


	9. Le rêve

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan, Anna (même si on la voit plus actuellement lol) ainsi qu'Allan et mon Sloth

Bien sûr pas de sous pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Bon bha voilà pas trois mois pour faire ce chapitre 9 finalement XD, y a du progrès lol

Hm… c'est les vacances de la Toussaint mais je ne suis pas en vacances XD , je le serais juste après pour 15 jours (yataaaaaaaaaaaaaa vais pouvoir pioncer tropppp bien lol)

Sinon… Bha demain c'est férié donc dodo aussi fufufufufuffuufu… mais suis légèrement malade (heurffff les risques du métier hélas lol)

Je raconte ma vie là… Sinon merci pour les reviews, ha oui j'ai oublié de répondre à une question dans l'une pour le chapitre 7, je vais être titularisé dans l'animation secteur enfant (je suis animatrice je bosse en centre de loisir et dans les écoles primaires et donc je vais passer titulaire… enfin si mon stage d'un an se passe bien et que les évaluations sont concluantes.

Voilà !!! Bon bha bonne lecture j'espère qu'il vous plaira et au prochain chap !!!!

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 9 : Le rêve

Il dormait profondément, le souffle régulier et paisible, l'injection sembla avoir fait effet.

Nathan quant à lui n'avait pas bougé de cette chaise, l'observant tout à ses réflexions.

Des souvenirs resurgissaient, ces longs mois passés dans ce manoir à créer ses gants, et cet homonculus si différent des autres venant régulièrement se réfugier dans son laboratoire.

La plupart du temps il s'installait sur ce vieux divan, dormant parfois, discutant avec lui à d'autres moments.

Un être plein de curiosité pour l'espèce humaine, il lui avait raconté son passé, ses quelques souvenirs qui ne cessaient de le hanter, cet homme, son père, l'amour qu'il lui avait porté et qui depuis ne cessait de le troubler.

Nathan porta sa main à son visage, passant sa main dans ses mèches noires tombant devant son visage.

Pourquoi alors que les gants avaient disparus, un autre homonculus était ici ? Dans ce monde, dans quel but ? Ses interrogations se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et John entra portant deux tasses de café.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui en présenta une devant son visage.

L'alchimiste leva son regard vers cet homme au sourire chaleureux.

-« Tenez ! Cela vous fera du bien. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Merci. » Avec un sourire de gratitude il saisit la tasse généreusement offerte et en but quelques gorgées.

-« J'ignorais que vous connaissiez Edouard. » Enchaîna le docteur posant son attention sur le patient endormi tout en sirotant le café.

Nathan manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, avalant une gorgée de travers, le faisant tousser avec vigueur.

« Houla doucement ! » John donna quelques tapes dans le dos de l'alchimiste.

-« ….Ed…ward…. ? » Réussit ce dernier à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil étonné.

-« Oui ! Vous m'aviez pas dit y a un instant que vous le connaissiez, non ? »

Nathan demeura perplexe, où voulait-il en venir ? Et enfin il réalisa, il ne parlait évidement pas d'Edward Elric mais…. Il refit face à l'homonculus allongé… mais de Sloth.

-« Il s'appelle Edouard ? »

-« Vous l'ignorez ? » S'étonna John.

Pendant un moment il n'y eut qu'un profond silence entre les deux hommes.

-« En quelque sorte… oui… » Répliqua finalement Nathan.

-« Je m'étonne un peu, de plus, vu la personne qui l'accompagnait jusqu'ici je pensais que… »

-« La personne ? » Interrompit l'alchimiste. « Quelqu'un s'occupait de lui ? »

John hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais c'est alors que des éclats de voix provenant de derrière la porte de cette paisible chambre, se firent entendre.

L'infirmière et une voix masculine, Nathan un peu surpris par tant de bruit posa son regard vers la porte et machinalement il tendit l'oreille.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Il se repose ! »

-« Dégage de mon chemin ! »

-« Le docteur est avec lui ne vous inquiétez p… »

-« Tu me saoules j'te dis de dégager ! »

John se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte.

-« C'est bon laissez le venir. » Déclara-t-il tranquillement avec un sourire bienveillant.

De sa place Nathan ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, mais il entendit le reniflement de mépris de l'inconnu bruyant.

-« Mais docteur…. » Commença à protester légèrement la jeune femme.

John leva une main rassurante.

-« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! »

Finalement il s'écarta légèrement laissant le passage au jeune homme. Ce dernier s'empressa de franchir le seuil et s'avança vivement vers le lit, se souciant peu de Nathan, en fait il semblait ne l'avoir même pas vu.

Il se pencha vers le dormeur et scruta avec attention son visage, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de souffrance cachée.

Alors que ce jeune homme était tout à sa préoccupation se souciant fort peu de ce qui l'entourait, une seule chose comptait pour lui était de s'assurer que l'homonculus allait bien… Nathan, à l'entrée de cet homme, en voyant son profil, son aspect, s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise et sous la stupéfaction en avait lâché sa tasse qui heurta le sol, se brisa et répandit le café sur le parquet ciré.

Le bruit attira finalement l'attention de l'inconnu qui tourna la tête vivement vers la silhouette dressée dans la pénombre.

-« Qui est là ? » Lança-t-il plissant les yeux méfiants.

John témoins de la rencontre, réalisa l'effarement de Nathan.

-« Nathan ? » Interpella-t-il un peu interrogateur.

Pourquoi cette surprise ? Etait-il possible que ces deux là ne se connaissent pas ? Alors que pourtant ?... Oui pourtant… Ils se ressemblaient.

En effet Nathan écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant croire cette vision… Cette silhouette….cet autre lui ?

Cet homme mise à part la coupe de cheveux… C'était lui… Une image quasi identique de sa propre personne.

-« …C…Comment est-ce possible ? » Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Est-ce que…. » Cet autre lui… Serait-il possible que ce soit… Une lueur d'espoir s'afficha dans son regard bleu et il s'avança machinalement. « ….Toi ?... C'est bien toi ? » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il fit un pas dans la lumière.

L'étonnement, l'effarement chez Nathan quelques fractions de secondes plus tôt, s'affichèrent maintenant sur le visage de l'autre.

Son regard sévère bleu-gris s'agrandit brusquement en voyant sa propre image à quelques pas de lui.

Machinalement il recula d'un pas.

-« Q…Qu'est-ce que…. ? »

Nathan s'immobilisa, l'autre également, pendant un long moment les deux hommes se jaugèrent à bonne distance, un silence pesant régnait dans cette chambre, ils venaient mutuellement de se découvrir un sosie… un double…Par un curieux caprice du destin, ils se faisaient face à face avec mille questions et interrogations dans la tête.

Et si seulement il pouvait être celui qu'il espérait tant voir dans ce monde ?...

------------------------

-« Ni-chan ? T'es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? » Questionna le cadet un bol de soupe à son intention entre les mains.

Edward n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil sur ce bol et encore moins sur son frère, assis dans son lit d'hôpital il feuilletait un des épais bouquins rassemblés autour de lui sur les draps.

-« Hm… ?...Non pas l'temps Al… Plus tard peut être… » Répliqua-t-il évasivement, toute à sa lecture.

Un peu déçu, Al posa le bol chaud sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur la chaise près du lit. Il l'observa un moment en silence, fixant son mince profil entouré par des mèches blondes.

-« Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? » S'enquit-il finalement pour briser le silence que seule le froissement des pages troublait.

-« Hm… »

Avait-il entendu sa question ?

-« Ni-chan ? » Insista-t-il.

-« Quoi ? » Toujours le regard braqué sur les pages de son livre.

Alphonse fit une moue et détourna la tête, portant son attention sur la fenêtre et sur le ciel limpide, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée.

-« Non … Rien…D'important… » Murmura-t-il lentement.

Edward était-il si peu observateur ? Si peu compréhensif ? En tout cas il ne sembla pas relever le ton de son petit frère, ni ses propos.

Al retint avec difficulté un soupir mi excédé mi résigné, le laissant poursuivre ses recherches, au moins il était disposé à rester dans ce lit. C'est grâce à la ruse du généralissime mettant Havoc à sa disposition pour aller chercher à sa place des ouvrages, qu'il avait obtenu un Edward obéissant et sagement alité, un vrai exploit en la matière car il est connu de tous que ce petit blond était du genre têtu et peu coopératif d'ordinaire.

Mais à quoi bon chercher dans ces ouvrages ? Y avait-il seulement une chance de trouver quelque chose sur cette étrange fièvre ? Et ses souvenirs de l'autre Alphonse ?... Il ne lui avait pas encore fait part de sa théorie, il hésitait à le faire.

Peut être avait-il peur de lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie en évoquant la mort d'Alphonse Heiderich ?

Il était si difficile de savoir à quoi il pouvait penser, pourtant malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et le fait d'être frère, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur lui. Ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses peurs… lui demeuraient étrangères.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il malgré lui.

-« Hm…Un problème Al ? »

Alphonse sursauta et fit face à son frère, ce dernier l'observait le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

-« Je….Non, tout va bien. » A nouveau il se passionna pour la vue par la fenêtre.

-« ….C'est ça et moi je viens d'Ishbal…. Qu'est ce qui te chiffonne autant ? » Il referma à ces mots le livre dans un petit claquement sec et l'abandonna sans un regard avec les autres.

Al pivota ses prunelles d'or sombre vers lui.

-« Tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant ? »

Ed poussa un soupir las et cala sa tête contre l'oreiller coincé entre lui et le mur.

-« Non…Que dalle ! C'est désespérant… »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du cadet.

-« Avec de la patience tu finiras bien par trouver une réponse. »

Edward fit une grimace plus pessimiste.

-« Ca vois-tu j'commence à en douter. »

-« Ha ? » Al posa un regard surpris, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de partir ainsi perdant.

Edward fit une petite moue et s'étira avec un long soupir. Puis rabaissa ses mains dans une attitude un peu voûtée le regard doré rivé sur les nombreux ouvrages qui encombraient son lit.

-« Je me demande même s'il est possible de guérir vraiment. » Lâcha-t-il lentement pensif.

A ces mots le cœur d'Al fit un bond, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

-« Tu vas guérir ! » S'exclama-t-il vivement.

L'aîné ne broncha pas, tête baissée, avait-il entendu ?

« C'est obligé ! Tu as toujours réussi à t'en sortir jusqu'ici ! Et je t'aiderai à le faire ! » Insista-t-il. Bon sang qu'il détestait de le voir ainsi, prostré, résigné, c'était si peu lui. « Ni-chan… » Il hésita.

Edward leva lentement son regard vers lui. Si cela pouvait aider, si jamais cela leur permettrait d'avancer, au diable les doutes, les craintes, il lui fallait faire part de son idée.

« Est-ce que… cet Alphonse dont tu rêves est …Celui de l'autre monde ? » Questionna-t-il doucement.

Pendant un moment Edward demeura sans réactions, fixant le visage de son cadet.

« Est-ce Alphonse Heiderich ? » Insista à nouveau Al.

-« Je… J'en sais rien… » Bredouilla Ed. « J'avoue que… J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée… »

-« Mais tu rêves de lui non ? »

Edward les yeux dans le vague secoua négativement la tête.

-« Pas à proprement parlé… Je sens juste une présence… Mais jamais je ne le vois clairement. » Il passa sa main sur son visage. « Al… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Ces rêves… J'ignore quelles sont leurs significations… Si seulement dans l'un d'eux j'avais au moins un indice… Une réponse, quelque chose qui puisse me mettre sur la voie. » Il se prit le visage entre ses mains. « ….Al…. » Ca voix lui parvint étouffée, son visage caché dans ses mains. «... Al... J'ai...la trouille... » Avoua-t-il après un long moment d'hésitation et de silence. « Suis-je en train de devenir fou ?... Ca m'obsède de plus en plus, et ces rêves… » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Il sont si…. Sombres…. »

Alphonse fut bouleversé par ses propos, cette détresse, il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant sa main sur son épaule.

-« Ni-chan… » Que pouvait-il dire pour le réconforter ? Absolument rien… Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, car ils étaient tout deux dans le doute et l'ignorance.

Il glissa simplement son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, ses yeux lui piquaient légèrement, sa vue s'embruma. Il ferma un instant ses paupières étreignant son grand frère contre lui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Pleurer ne servait à rien, mais elles glissaient sur ses joues toutes seules sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler ou les refouler.

« Ni-chan…. » Murmura-t-il à nouveau sentant ce dernier contre lui, si chaud, si vivant, si présent.

-------------------------------------

Les deux hommes demeurèrent face à face tous deux stupéfaits.

Ils étaient identiques…. Même taille, mêmes traits, le même regard… Un double ? Un sosie ? Ou alors….

Nathan avança d'un pas.

-« Est-ce possible…. » S'exclama-t-il ne quittant pas l'autre des yeux.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'étonnement semblait passer.

-« Nathan…. » Lâcha le double d'un ton morne.

L'alchimiste s'immobilisa à nouveau surpris. Il connaissait son prénom ? Pourtant ?

« Alors c'est bien toi. » Continua-t-il.

-« Effectivement, je m'appelle ainsi. »

Un petit sourire cynique s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'autre. D'ailleurs il ignorait toujours son prénom.

« Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? »

Le regard bleu-gris se fit froid.

-« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire de le savoir. »

-« Allons ! Du calme voyons il ne faut pas…. » John s'avança levant une main apaisante.

-« Laissez-nous ! » Coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche ne quittant pas de son regard sévère l'alchimiste qui se tenait devant lui. « J'ai des choses à lui dire en tête à tête. »

John hésita, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

Nathan fit un léger signe de tête affirmatif, l'invitant donc à les laisser seuls un moment sans crainte.

-« Bon… Très bien, mais modérez votre ton, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un malade dans cette pièce et qu'il doit se reposer. » Et sur ces mots il quitta la chambre laissant ces deux-là enfin seuls.

Une fois le docteur parti, l'autre s'avança vers Nathan, réduisant la distance et se planta devant lui le jaugeant longuement du regard, examinant chaque détail.

-« Alors te voilà ici…. »

Nathan écarquilla les yeux.

-« Qu…Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le sourire cynique s'élargit.

-« Tu l'as à ton tour franchi… Cette porte. »

L'alchimiste blêmit.

-« La porte ?... La porte noire… Mais alors… Tu… Tu es… Tu te rappelles ? »

L'autre plissa lentement les yeux, ce regard toujours aussi glacial.

-« Je me rappelle effectivement, je me souviens qu'elle ne t'as pas choisi. Et qu'à cause de toi je me suis retrouvé de l'autre côté dans cette obscurité. Ce rêve ne cessant de me hanter durant toute mon enfance dans ce monde, tout cela parce que toi t'es resté de l'autre côté. » Siffla-t-il le regard chargé de colère ne souriant même plus. « Pourquoi toi ! Pourquoi toi tu as pu rester et pas moi ? »

-« Personne ne peut prévoir ce que la porte va faire. » Répliqua Nathan d'un ton apaisant. « Ce n'était qu'un coup du sort tu le sais très bien, et aucunement la volonté de qui que ce soit. » Il leva sa main vers lui dans un geste de réconfort.

Aussitôt l'autre recula vivement d'un pas, saluant son geste d'un regard de mépris.

-« Je n'en ai rien à fouttre de ta compassion…. Il est facile pour toi de voir les choses ainsi… » Répliqua-t-il acide. « J'ai grandi dans ce monde en ayant sans cesse l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, de n'être qu'un élément parasite, même ces parents, cette mère qui m'a mise au monde, au fond de moi je savais qu'elle n'était pas réellement ma vraie mère. Ma vraie mère m'a rejeté, m'a expulsé de ce monde qui devait être le mien. Elle m'a fait naître dans un autre où je n'ai jamais eu vraiment ma place. Alors ta compassion je n'en veux pas ! »

Nathan abaissa lentement sa main, c'était donc bien lui…. Cette présence, ce frère qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Il était là, il avait conscience de qui il était…Mais… maintenant son cœur débordait de rancœur.

-« Je vois… » Murmura-t-il. « Dis-moi au moins ton nom … »

Il détourna les yeux.

-« ….Allan… » Lâcha-t-il froidement.

-« Allan… » Répéta songeur Nathan ne pouvant détacher son regard de son frère. A cet instant il désirait tellement pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, l'étreindre, combler ce vide qui durant toute son enfance n'avait cessé de se manifester cruellement.

Mais ce frère le rejetait, cette porte noire n'avait de cesse de le séparer de tous ceux qu'il aimait et une fois encore, elle faisait obstacle.

------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée sur Central, dans le quartier général tout semblait si paisible si calme.

Les fenêtres des bâtiments demeuraient sombres sauf… une, une petite fenêtre, celle de la chambre d'Alphonse dans la partie annexe du dortoir des militaires.

Le plus jeune des frères Elric installé devant le petit bureau face à une lampe, feuilletait des livres. Il avait quitté son frère quelques heures plus tôt le laissant dormir comme l'avait exigé l'infirmière qui était entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital pour mettre un terme à sa visite.

A sa sortie, il n'avait cessé de penser aux propos de son frère, ses mots si sombres, si désemparé ne cessaient de le hanter depuis.

C'était peut être en vain, mais dès sa sortie, il avait filé en direction de la bibliothèque pour à son tour faire des recherches. Il avait rassemblé le plus de livres possibles sur l'étude de la porte noire, ainsi que la transmutation humaine, se replonger dans ce sujet tabou, le ramenait à des années en arrière.

Il leva son visage fatigué du livre, se massa la nuque douloureuse d'être resté ainsi penché durant des heures sur ces pages. Et contempla d'un regard pensif le quart de lune dans ce ciel nocturne sans nuages. A cet instant son cœur se serra, si seulement il avait pu être là…. Si seulement il n'était pas mort dans l'autre monde, lui seul aurait peut-être pu les aider…

-« Papa… » Murmura-t-il tristement.

_-« Cette salle… Je la connais ? » Edward balaya du regard la vaste pièce circulaire, une lumière bleutée irradiait les murs. Il se tenait sur une sorte de longue corniche… un étage... à mi-hauteur de cette immense salle dont le sol était si bas et le plafond à plusieurs mètres, bien plus haut. Oui cette salle il la connaissait très bien et même… Il leva vivement son regard vers le plafond et écarquilla les yeux. Le pentacle était là, émettant cette douce lueur bleue. _

_-« Edward. » Une voix familière s'éleva._

_Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et posa son regard vers ce long dragon se tenant sur l'étage au dessus, épousant de son long corps la courbe de la corniche._

_-« ENVY ! PAPA ! » Il fit un pas en avant mais pas plus, car devant lui… il y avait le vide._

_Oui il était là, Hohenheim pris au piège dans la gueule du dragon._

_« NON ! » Protesta Edward. « Pas ça ! » _

_-« Edward… » Hohenheim sourit doucement à son fils. _

_-« Papa… Pourquoi ? » Supplia presque le blond sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer si il demeurait ainsi plus longtemps entre la gueule d'Envy. Et il ne voulait pas revoir ça, non il ne voulait pas qu'Envy tue à nouveau son père. « Je vais te sauver ! » Il chercha du regard un moyen de monter ou d'atteindre l'étage supérieur._

_-« Inutile Edward. » Répliqua la voix de son père._

_-« Tais- toi ! » Il chercha plus fébrilement… Peut être en usant de l'alchimie… Il regarda ses mains… cette fois elles n'étaient pas gantée. Il avait bien ses deux mains humaines. « Je vais te sauver papa. » Répéta-t-il comme pour se persuader que c'était possible._

_-« Tu ne peux pas. » Répondit la voix calme et posée d'Hohenheim._

_Ed leva ses mains prêt à les joindre, prêt à transmuter le bord de pierre pour s'en faire un escalier et monter jusqu'à la tête du dragon._

_« Edward… »_

_-« TAIS- TOI !!! » Hurla d'une voix étranglée le garçon blond. « JE VAIS TE SAUVER JE TE DIS ! … Tu… Tu ne vas pas mourir cette fois… » Ses yeux lui brûlaient, sa vue se troubla, distinguant mal ses mains._

_-« Tu ne peux pas le faire… Car je suis déjà mort, tu le sais très bien. »_

_Edward hoqueta, des larmes brûlantes glissèrent sur ses joues, il fixait obstinément ses mains tremblantes, il était prêt à le faire mais… bizarrement il en était incapable._

_-« P…Pourquoi…. ? » Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. « ….Pourquoi ?... » Il abaissa la tête._

_-« Tu n'es aucunement responsable de tout cela mon garçon… » Continua la voix chaleureuse de son père. « Si il y avait une personne à blâmer, ce serait bien moi, je n'ai pas su vous protéger au mieux. »_

_Ed les mains toujours prêtes à se joindre, tremblait de tout son être, le visage rivé vers ses pieds._

_-« Papa… Qu'est ce que je dois faire… ?... »_

_-« Ecoute moi fils… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… »_

_Lentement Edward leva son regard vers lui, Hohenheim le regardait souriant._

_« Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, jamais… Quoi qu'il arrive tu dois garder confiance en toi et en votre fraternité… Quoi qu'il arrive crois en votre lien fraternel, l'amour d'un proche est un lien puissant Edward. »_

_-« Mais en quoi cela m'aidera face à cette fièvre ? Papa ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que dois-je faire ? »_

_La tête du grand dragon tressaillit, ses prunelles flamboyantes s'abaissèrent vers Edward, sa fine pupille sombre se rétrécit lentement et il émit un léger grognement sourd._

_Le visage d'Hohenheim se crispa légèrement, les dents acérées de la bête s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans son corps._

_-« Ta…Réponse… Tu la trouveras… Ghn… » De ses mains tremblantes de douleur il s'accrocha un peu plus aux mâchoires puissantes. « ….Une fois encore ... Grâce … à la vérité… qui se cache derrière elle… » Articula avec difficulté le père._

_-« La porte noire ? Derrière la porte noire ? C'est ça ? »_

_Ses questions eurent juste un sourire comme réponse._

_-« J'aurais… Tellement voulu… Être un bon père… pour mes fils… Mais je n'ai fait que répéter ces mêmes erreurs…Je regrette ce que j'ai fait… Et que vous le subissiez par ma faute… »_

_La mâchoire bougea à nouveau, du sang s'écoula légèrement entre les dents blanches et puissantes._

_-« NON ! PAS CA ! » Protesta vivement Edward le visage blême._

_Hohenheim abaissa un instant son visage, ses longues mèches blondes mêlées de sang tombèrent devant son visage aux traits épuisés et crispés par la souffrance._

_« PAPA !!!!! » Edward força sur ses mains avec rage, il sentait comme une résistance invisible qui l'empêchait de claquer de ses deux mains. « NONNNNN !!! » Il grimaça de colère forçant sur cette paralysie._

_-« A dieu… fils… » S'éleva à nouveau la voix de son père._

_-« Non ne dit pas ça !!! Je t'en prie pas ça…. » Edward ferma un instant les yeux incapable de refouler ses sentiments, cette colère mêlée à de la peur et du désespoir. _

_Envy émit un grondement plus fort encore, un grognement sinistre, qui glaça le sang d'Edward._

_Presque au ralenti il cessa de forcer sur ses mains obstinément immobiles et leva ses prunelles dorées vers ce visage paternel lui souriant doucement. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, le regard bienveillant de son père._

_-« …Prends soin de toi et d'Alphonse… »_

_Et comme cette fois- là… La mâchoire d'Envy se referma sur lui, le sang s'écoula à flots, un rideau pourpre chuta lentement devant le regard agrandi d'effroi du jeune homme blond._

_Comme cette fois là…. Il tomba à genoux... .Mais …._

_-« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! » Il hurla._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant vivement dans le lit, haletant en sueur et le visage bouleversé.

De son regard agrandi par l'effroi il balaya la chambre obscure, son corps animé de tremblements incontrôlables.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il venait de faire un rêve…. Un cauchemar… De ses mains moites et glacées il saisit la couverture et s'y agrippa quasi convulsivement. Il abaissa la tête, tremblant toujours de tout son être, il voûta les épaules et dans cette nuit paisible, seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital sans témoins, il sanglota silencieusement la tête logée entre ses genoux. Il se laissa aller dans cette faiblesse passagère vu que personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

« …Al….Papa…. » Il enfouit plus profondément son visage entre ses bras et ses genoux.

Dehors la seule fenêtre, celle de la chambre d'Alphonse venait de s'éteindre…

(A suivre)


	10. Homoncules

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathanchou, ainsi qu'Allanchou et Slothichou ( XD ) ha oui y a John le docteur tout de même

Bien sûr pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà chap 10 bouclé pendant mes vacances, pas trois mois d'attente c'est un miracle XD, par contre des soucis de pc….. Tsssss, plus de réseau domestique, donc plus de net sur mon pc principal là où évidemment j'écris mes fics XD forcément tiens. Alors j'ai du bidouillé pour réussir à récupérer le texte (merci mon lecteur mp3 d'ailleurs je dédicace ce chap à lui XD mon lecteur mp3 ce chap 10 est pour toi …. Je t'aime …. Lol)

Bon mise à part mes bêtises, je tenais à remercier les reviews que j'ai reçu, celles dont je ne peux répondre personnellement, je tiens à vous dire ici ma profonde gratitude pour votre soutient (whouaaaa je parle bien hein ? XD ) merci à tous et toutes de suivre cette histoire dont j'ignore encore la fin …. BLAFFFFF XD bha ouais va falloir que je me décide entre fin sadique, fin sympa ou fin entre les deux XD

Bon zou j'arrête mon blabla en plus j'arrête pas de tousser sur mon écran … marre d'essuyé les postillons… Bha quoi ? Pas ma faute si pendant mes vacances suis malade …. Snif

Allez bonne lecture et au prochain chap…. (P.S : Mon lecteur mp3…. EPOUSE MOIIIIII !!!!!! lol)

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 10 : Homoncules

Le lendemain matin, un soleil splendide régnait sur tout Central, éblouissant, chaud chassant de ses rayons dorés les ombres de la nuit et avec son lot de soucis.

Oui une toute nouvelle journée, et plus aucune trace de désespoir sur le visage du jeune blond qui accueillit avec un large sourire la visite de son petit frère.

-« Bonjour Ni-chan bien dormi ? » S'enquit ce dernier en s'approchant du lit. Il posait cette question car même si son frère semblait détendu et souriant, ses traits tirés trahissaient une grande fatigue, peut être un manque de sommeil.

-« Oui comme un bébé. » Mentit-il effrontément.

Alphonse prit place sur la chaise, il fit mine de le croire mais il n'était pas vraiment dupe.

-« Bon bha tant mieux alors. » Répliqua le cadet avec un petit sourire.

-« Al ?... »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je voudrais que tu fasses venir Mustang ici. »

-« Le généralissime ? » S'étonna Al.

-« Oui faut que je le vois. »

-« Tu as une piste ? Tu as fait un autre rêve ? » S'enquit-il vivement.

Au mot rêve Ed tressaillit et pâlit légèrement, posant un instant un regard méfiant sur Al.

Comment pouvait-il… ?...Non… Oui c'était évident il ne pouvait le savoir, c'était juste un hasard. Aussitôt il se détendit.

Mais son attitude n'échappa pas au regard inquisiteur de son petit frère, il fronça légèrement les sourcils perplexes. Seulement comme à son habitude il se garda de dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que forcer son frère à faire des confidences ne ferait que le braquer un peu plus dans sa réticence. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. (et que des rimes en « ence » XD lol)

-« Je… Non bien sûr que non… » Bredouilla Ed avec un sourire forcé. « Faut juste que je lui parle… »

Alphonse l'observa longuement de son regard triste et sérieux. Cet examen gêna son aîné, il détourna la tête. Et pour cacher son embrassa il fit mine de s'intéresser au plateau de petit déjeuner installé devant lui, apporté quelques minutes plus tôt par une infirmière mais qui jusqu'ici demeurait intact.

Un long silence suivit, seul le bruit de la cuillère heurtant la paroi du bol le troublait.

Pourquoi cette comédie ? Pourquoi tous ces efforts pour lui cacher ses soucis ? Même après tant d'aventures ensemble, il continuait à tout garder pour lui.

Al abaissa son regard, fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux, ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'étoffe de son pantalon.

Quel idiot ! A quoi cela rime de faire ça ? Alors qu'ils sont frères.

Son visage se crispa, sa bouche afficha un pli amer.

Edward faisait un effort considérable pour tenter de combattre son manque d'appétit et avaler cette… chose qu'on appelle petit déjeuner dans un hôpital. En mangeant du bord des lèvres pour ne pas inquiéter son frère, il ne pouvait que regretter la cuisine d'Havoc, aussi étrange qu'elle soit… c'était bien mieux que cette…. Bouffe immonde.

Il tenta d'avaler ce café à l'arrière goût déplaisant sans trop grimacer et leva un instant ses prunelles dorées sur son frère. Son attitude le surprit… Il écarquilla doucement les yeux et reposa avec plaisir son bol sur le plateau.

« …Al ?... »

Ce dernier ne frémit même pas, son visage n'était quasiment plus visible, masqué par ses mèches brun doré.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Insista le blond intrigué. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Doucement Al secoua négativement la tête, puis redressa le visage. A son tour il afficha un air faussement souriant. Après tout s'il pouvait lui mentir, pourquoi pas en faire de même ?

-« Non ça va je vais bien ! » Il se leva de sa chaise. « Je vais voir le généralissime, il doit être à cette heure dans son bureau. Je repasserai plus tard. » Il força un peu plus son sourire, décidément ils étaient doués dans cette famille pour mentir.

Et à ces mots il s'avança vers la porte sans un regard pour son grand frère. Mais au moment de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte… Sa voix l'arrêta.

-« Al ?... »

Alphonse s'immobilisa mais il ne se retourna pas, fixant cette porte, le cœur battant.

« Je… Je regrette tellement… de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt l'attitude de notre père… » Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Surpris Al se retourna et fixa son frère assis dans ce lit le visage légèrement baissé.

-« Papa ? »

-« J'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout avec lui… Mais maintenant je comprends parfaitement ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi… » Il fit un petit sourire amer. « Et je n'ai pas été foutu de le lui dire à ce moment-là… Suis vraiment qu'un idiot… » Il abaissa un peu plus le visage, ses longues mèches tombant devant son visage. « …. C'est vraiment con à dire mais…. Il me manque terriblement… »

Enfin… Enfin une brèche dans son cœur… Une faiblesse, une confidence. Alphonse esquissa un petit sourire triste.

-« Papa le savait bien. »

Edward frémit et redressa vivement la tête.

« Ce soir-là chez Winry et mamie Pinako, j'ai passé la nuit à discuter avec lui sous cette tente. » Le cadet sourit doucement en repensant à ce moment. « Il n'a jamais douté de tes sentiments Ni-chan, ta colère pour lui était la preuve qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi. »

Ed sembla réfléchir à ses propos.

« Papa nous aimait très fort. »

-« Oui ça je le sais… » Confirma l'aîné tristement avec un pâle sourire.

-« Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça Ni-chan. » Conseilla doucement le plus jeune des Elric.

Cette fois Edward sourit pleinement et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Compris. »

-« A tout à l'heure ! » Et Alphonse quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte, le cœur un peu triste mais aussi soulagé, finalement son grand frère lui faisait confiance et cela le touchait énormément.

-« Il veut me voir ? Vraiment ? » Roy reposa la pile de feuilles qu'il consultait et leva un regard interrogateur sur le jeune homme debout devant son bureau.

Alphonse hocha doucement la tête.

Mustang perplexe échangea un regard avec Riza à ses côtés.

« Très bien j'irai le voir en fin de matinée. » Promit-il avec un léger sourire.

-« Merci, généralissime. » Al inclina légèrement la tête en salut et tourna les talons.

-« Alphonse ? »

Ce dernier fit halte et se tourna à moitié.

« Vous devriez dormir un peu plus. » Roy avait repris son travail administratif, lançant ce conseil d'un ton détaché, les yeux rivés sur ses papiers.

-« …Je tacherai de le faire… Merci. » Et sur ces mots il quitta le bureau.

Riza silencieuse n'avait pas perdu une miette de la courte conversation et n'avait eu de cesse d'observer ces deux-là. Une fois en tête à tête avec son supérieur, elle se tourna vers lui.

Il ne donnait pas l'air ainsi, penché sur ses dossiers, parlant d'une voix impassible, mais en réalité elle le savait, il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour ces deux-là.

Un imperceptible sourire s'afficha sur son visage si sérieux, observant silencieusement le généralissime signant ses papiers.

Alphonse descendit les petites marches de pierre du perron. Il leva le nez vers le soleil éclatant et leva une main pour se protéger les yeux de ses rayons éblouissants.

Il faisait si doux aujourd'hui, l'air était bon. Un instant il ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse chaude de cette lumière sur son visage.

Une légère brise tiède souleva ses mèches châtain doré. Tout était si paisible ici à Central, pas de guerre, pas d'inquiétude, pas de quête insensée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla la grande cour pavée et la ville environnante.

A ce moment une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, là-bas dans cet autre monde ? Qu'en était-il ? Nathan ? Anna ? Que devenaient-ils ? Ils s'étaient quittés si brutalement sans avoir le temps de se dire au revoir… Sans savoir si… ils étaient encore vivants…

Soudain son ventre gargouilla, le tirant de ses réflexions et le ramenant à la réalité.

Machinalement il posa sa main sur son ventre affamé.

-« Hé bien ! Me voilà aussi bruyant que Ni-chan… » Murmura-t-il d'un petit ton amusé.

C'est avec un soupir et un léger sourire retrouvé qu'il finit de descendre ces petites marches et se dirigea vers le haut portail. Il avait faim et surtout une envie irrésistible de faire un tour, de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées.

Ce n'était pas tellement solidaire de son grand frère cloîtré dans cette chambre… Mais il avait un besoin vital d'être hors de ce quartier général qu'il n'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis leur retour à Central.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan venait de retrouver son frère, ils se faisaient face, mais se n'était pas des retrouvailles très chaleureuses. Allan ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur, ses prunelles bleues le fixaient avec une expression farouche, un regard amer saluait cette rencontre qu'il n'espérait pratiquement plus.

Un autre silence pesant régna entre eux se jaugeant à nouveau sans un mot.

Allan… Ce prénom il ne cessait de le répéter dans son esprit et son cœur. Son frère… Ce frère qui avait été à ses côtés dans le ventre de leur mère… Ce frère dont la présence durant toutes ces années de jeunesse, d'alchimiste d'état puis au service de Dante, lui avait fait cruellement défaut… Ce frère dont il avait compris l'existence trop vite arraché, trop brutalement sacrifié, en passant cette porte noire avec Wrath.

Il avait mille questions à lui poser, mille choses à lui dire aussi… Mais… Ce frère ne l'acceptait pas en tant que tel.

Alors que ces deux-là se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, l'endormi dans le lit juste à côté remua légèrement, poussant un faible soupir.

Allan quitta son attitude austère et abaissa ses yeux sur Sloth.

Ce dernier semblait s'éveiller, ses paupières frémirent et lentement se soulevèrent.

Nathan le cœur battant à nouveau, s'intéressa également au jeune malade.

L'éclat de ses prunelles mauves apparut sous la barrière de cils sombres, le visage pâle et sensible de l'homonculus s'anima.

Allan se pencha vers lui.

-« Edouard ? » Interpella d'une voix où pointait une légère inquiétude.

Le regard mauve du jeune homme se fixa sur ce visage familier.

-« ….A…Al ? » Murmura-t-il.

Nathan tressaillit à se surnom.

Allan sourit doucement et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui c'est moi… Comment tu te sens ? »

L'homonculus leva sa main à son visage et se frotta les yeux.

-« Ca…Va…Juste un peu…Fatigué encore… » Il la laissa ensuite retomber. « J'ai…Encore eu une crise n'est ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il doucement.

-« Oui ! Mais tu es chez John, il s'occupe bien de toi. »

-« Oui… C'est vrai… » Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres pâles de Sloth. Puis il tenta de se redresser, de se mettre sur son séant.

-« Tu devrais rester allongé un peu. » S'interposa doucement Allan.

-« Non c'est bon… Je vais bien mie…. » Alors qu'il se redressait doucement et qu'il le rassurait, son regard violet venait de percevoir une autre présence dans la pièce et sous la stupéfaction il se tut.

Son visage sensible changea brusquement, son regard s'agrandit et machinalement….

« …Na…Nathan ?... » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, une ombre de tristesse traversa son regard, sa bouche se crispa légèrement, puis… lentement ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elles coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pâles.

« …Nathan… » Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Puis brusquement il rejeta la couverture et se rua vers lui pour brusquement l'étreindre.

« Nathan….Nathan… » Ne cessait-il de prononcer dans ses sanglots le visage logé contre lui.

L'alchimiste sous l'émotion ne put que le serrer contre lui, la gorge nouée.

« …C…Comment ?... »

Il essayait en vain de s'exprimer, mais aucune phrase cohérente n'arrivait à sortir de ses lèvres.

Nathan doucement posa une main sur cette longue chevelure sombre, son émotion semblait s'apaiser, il sourit doucement, effleurant de ses doigts ses mèches douces, sentant cet être chaud… A nouveau vivant…

-« Sloth…. » Murmura-t-il. « Je suis content de te revoir… »

L'homonculus dégagea légèrement son visage et le leva vers le sien.

Le regard bleu de l'humain et celui mauve de l'homonculus se croisèrent, et malgré ses larmes un large sourire étira les lèvres de Sloth, il souriait pleinement, un visage rayonnant qui réchauffa le cœur de l'alchimiste.

-----------------------------

Al chargé d'un sac contenant divers produit d'épicerie, emprunta une petite ruelle. Il n'avait pu résister à acheter quelques douceurs pour son grand frère, la nourriture des hôpitaux n'étant pas fameuse ni très savoureuse surtout pour un goinfre comme lui.

Au moins si cela pouvait lui remonter le moral…

Puis peut- être un moyen comme un autre pour justifier et ne pas se sentir un traître d'avoir déserté le quartier général sans lui.

Edward n'était pas du genre à rester inactif, il rongeait certainement son frein depuis ces jours enfermé dans cette petite chambre.

Il soupira.

-« Pauvre ni-chan… » Murmura-t-il en tournant tranquillement à une bifurcation.

-« AU VOLEURRRRRRRRR !!! » S'écria brusquement une voix à sa droite, Alphonse sursauta et tourna son regard dans cette direction mais brusquement une chose noire et verte le percuta, Al perdit l'équilibre et en lâcha son sac répandant ses victuailles sur le sol.

La mince silhouette qui lui était rentré dedans poussa un petit cri et s'étala également.

« BON SANG ARRÊTEZ-LE !!! »

Al étouffa un gémissement de douleur, tombé ainsi brutalement sur le derrière n'était pas des plus agréables. Il se massa le bas du dos et leva son regard vers l'autre à quelques pas de lui.

Sa grimace de douleur se figea brusquement, ses prunelles d'or sombre s'agrandirent de surprise.

Par terre à quelques pas, une personne familière, la peau très pâle, de longs cheveux vert sombre tombant devant son visage, des yeux félins mauves….

-« ….Wrath !!!! » S'exclama vivement Alphonse oubliant les cris qui se rapprochaient dangereusement et la douleur à son postérieur.

Le petit homonculus sursauta et jaugea d'un long regard méfiant celui qui l'appelait par son prénom.

Mais sa méfiance fit place à de la stupeur.

-« Alphonse ?... » S'étonna-t-il.

-« OU EST-IL PASSE ??? »

Al tourna vivement la tête vers la rue opposée et fronça les sourcils puis tel un ressort se redressa sur ses pieds.

-« Vite ! » Il s'empressa de reprendre rapidement les brioches et les fruits tombés par terre et se tourna vivement vers Wrath. « Filons avant qu'il ne t'attrape. » Son regard se posa un instant sur ce qu'il lui valait le qualificatif de voleur, tout cela…pour une simple pomme rouge.

« WRATH VITE ! » Al tendit une main vers lui.

L'homonculus la saisit, d'un mouvement d'épaule le jeune Elric le remit sur pied et lui saisit le poignet, puis l'entraîna avec lui courant aussi vite que possible dans l'autre ruelle.

Wrath se laissa guider, courant le plus vite possible à la suite du jeune alchimiste et sans un mot.

La voix du marchand furieux s'estompa légèrement et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

C'est à bout de souffle mais à l'abri qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit parc désert.

Al épuisé en sueur se laissa tomber sur un banc, serrant toujours étroitement son sac de courses contre lui.

L'homonculus demeura debout à côté et balaya d'un long regard les alentours.

Alphonse l'observa en silence, il n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'il avait à nouveau un bras et une jambe comme pour son frère.

Wrath semblait tendu sur le qui vive… Mais il était aussi assez maigre et ses vêtements n'étaient pas en très bon état.

Sans un mot Alphonse se leva et plongea sa main dans le petit sac pour en sortir une belle brioche dorée qu'il lui présenta gentiment.

« Tiens… Tu dois être affamé non ? » Proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Wrath lui fit face et son regard félin se posa sur cette brioche offerte, pendant un moment il hésita. Mais la faim et l'envie de la prendre se lisaient clairement sur son visage.

« C'est de bon cœur tu sais… » Insista le jeune Elric.

Finalement l'homonculus hocha lentement la tête en signe de gratitude et saisit la précieuse denrée pour mordre dedans avec voracité. Ses dents blanches et pointues s'enfoncèrent avec appétit dans ce petit pain croustillant, il se mit à genoux croquant, mastiquant et avalant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Al l'observa avec une pointe de tristesse, depuis combien de temps était-il en errance ainsi ? Surtout depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

On voyait clairement ses os sous sa peau blanche devenu presque translucide.

Wrath finit cette brioche en un temps record, évidement c'est pas un petit pain qui allait le rassasier pour de bon, aussi Alphonse lui en présenta un deuxième avec ce même chaleureux sourire.

L'homonculus leva un instant ses yeux mauves vers lui et avec aucune hésitation saisit le deuxième pain pour lui réserver le même sort qu'au premier.

« Ca va mieux ? Tu as encore faim ? » S'enquit Alphonse.

Wrath hésita et braqua ses prunelles violettes sur lui.

-« ….Encore….Un peu…. » Lâcha-t-il.

-« Je vois… » Il lui donna quelques fruits et un autre pain.

Cette fois il mangea moins goulûment prenant plus son temps. Al s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés patientant le temps qu'il finisse de manger.

Alors lui aussi avait réussi à revenir sans encombre. Quelque part il en était content, pendant longtemps il n'avait cessé de penser que les deux homoncules s'étaient certainement sacrifiés pour eux, pour leur permettre de revenir à Amestris.

Mais… Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? En même temps le laisser ainsi… Il ne pouvait pas, mais le ramener avec lui au quartier général… ?

Ce n'était pas comme avant où il arrivait à cacher des chatons dans le plastron de son armure.

----------------------

Sloth était de nouveau allongé dans son lit, John lui avait gentiment ordonné d'y retourner pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle montée de fièvre.

Il avait d'ailleurs aussi prié les deux frères de quitter la chambre afin qu'il se repose en paix sans risquer à nouveau un débordement d'émotion.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon de l'appartement du médecin en annexe de son cabinet.

Petit logement simple mais confortable, John bien calé dans un large fauteuil faisait face aux jumeaux, chacun assis à une extrémité du canapé, Allan mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas être trop proche de Nathan.

-« Alors vous êtes bien frères tous les deux … » Commenta le docteur après avoir plus au moins entendu les grandes lignes de leur histoire, enfin sauf le fait qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde et que par une transmutation alchimique ils avaient échoué tous deux ici… Aucune personne censée de ce monde ne pourrait avaler correctement une histoire de ce genre.

-« Oui c'est bien ça… » Confirma Nathan.

Un reniflement de mépris salua ses propos, Allan le visage fermé manifestait sa mauvaise humeur.

Nathan jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction.

-« Si vous êtes frères cela va rendre les choses plus faciles alors. »

-« Hm ? Faciles ? » L'alchimiste refit face au docteur intrigué. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

A cette question John se tourna tranquillement vers le jumeau silencieux.

-« Il serait bien de lui raconter exactement votre histoire non ? »

Les prunelles bleu gris pivotèrent dans sa direction, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et à nouveau détourna la tête.

Sa réticence clairement visible sur son visage, cependant après un moment de silence, il soupira et se cala plus profondément dans ce divan.

-« Edouard et moi on a fuit l'Allemagne… » Commença-t-il les paupières baissées masquant son regard. « Edouard porte un étrange tatouage dans le dos… Et cette marque intéressait beaucoup les officiers à la botte du Führer. J'ai réussi à retirer ce jeune homme de leurs griffes. Il était plutôt dans un sale état. »

-« Pourquoi cet homon….Ce jeune homme intéresse tellement Hitler ? » S'enquit l'alchimiste intrigué.

A nouveau il émit une exclamation de mépris et daigna poser son regard sur lui, des yeux sévères accompagnés d'un léger sourire cynique.

-« A cause de son tatouage… Pour eux c'était la marque certaine d'une grande puissance. Le Führer avait eu vent des recherches d'une cinglée dirigeant une sorte de secte à la recherche d'un monde perdu… Shambalan… Et que cette puissance ne pouvait être accessible qu'en usant d'humain portant un étrange symbole rouge rappelant la croix de David entourée par un dragon ailé. »

-« L'ouroboros… » Lâcha Nathan.

Allan hocha lentement la tête.

-« Edouard était dans une fâcheuse position, j'ai dû travailler là-bas… à Berlin en tant qu'aide-cuisinier, mon patron le chef d'un grand restaurant du centre ville à été embauché pour nourrir les troupes allemandes. Et j'étais chargé d'apporter des plateaux repas à Edouard. J'ignore comment ils s'est retrouvé là, mais j'entendais les autres parler de lui… » Il plissa le nez d'écoeurement. « Comme s'il n'était qu'un…sujet de laboratoire… Chaque jour il déclinait un peu plus… Chaque jour en le côtoyant je me rendais compte que de nous tous, il était le seul à être vraiment le plus humain et plus je pensais cela… Plus cela me révoltait. Alors… Une nuit après avoir passé des jours à élaborer un moyen de le tirer de là… j'ai réussi à fuir avec lui… On a quitté l'Allemagne pour se réfugier ici… Mais l'idéal serait de quitter également la France et se réfugier en Amérique…Même ici on ne sera pas à l'abri, pas avec ce qui se dit de plus en plus. »

-« Il y a un risque que cette guerre éclate ? » Questionna l'alchimiste fixant tour à tour les deux hommes.

John hocha lentement la tête.

-« Les Allemands ont clairement déclaré la guerre à la France et à l'Angleterre. Il faut s'attendre au pire maintenant. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Edouard ne supportera pas de retourner entre leurs mains, il est terrorisé à cette idée… J'ignore ce qu'il a subit là-bas, mais il fait souvent des cauchemars et cela agit sur son état de santé… Ses crises de fièvres ont commencé à se manifester quand nous avons quitté les frontières Allemandes et elles deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. »

-« Oui il décline à vu d'œil. » Confirma tristement le médecin. « J'ignore s'il tiendra longtemps, bien que je m'étonne qu'il ai encore autant de résistance pour un être aussi… chétif. »

Nathan demeura silencieux digérant ces révélations, bien sûr ces deux-là ignoraient certaines choses sur le passé d'homonculus de Sloth sur son existence à Amestris.

-« Il va falloir trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse quitter les terres Françaises. »

--------------------------------

-« QUOI ? WRATH ? ICI ? » Edward avait abandonné du coup ses ouvrages n'y trouvant plus aucun intérêt face à cette nouvelle.

Alphonse face à lui hocha lentement la tête.

« Où est-il ? »

-« Dehors pas loin du quartier général. »

L'aîné porta sa main à son menton.

-« Evidement si Envy est vivant…. Wrath avait fortement une chance de l'être aussi. »

-« Ni-chan ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. »

-« Comment ça ? » Il posa un regard méfiant sur son petit frère. « Attends Al, c'est pas d'un chaton abandonné là que tu m'parles mais d'un homonculus…. Tu sais bien ce que cela implique. »

-« Je sais bien mais sans pierre rouge, sans aide il ne va pas pouvoir survivre. Dante n'est plus là. »

-« Ca vois-tu on n'en sait rien. Elle est peut être encore vivante et il est peut être de nouveau à sa botte, rien ne prouve le contraire. »

-« Il était affamé ! C'est une preuve tout de même que personne ne s'occupe lui! » Protesta vivement le cadet.

-« Al bordel c'est un HO…MON…CULUS ! » Il détacha soigneusement chaque syllabe.

-« Et alors ? » Alphonse fronça les sourcils se montrant très têtu.

-« ….Et alors… » Ed un instant le fixa avec surprise puis secoua sa tête. « Non mais tu réfléchit deux secondes ? On est dans le quartier général je te signale ! A ton avis ils vont lui faire quoi s'ils découvrent cet homonculus ? Hein ? »

Alphonse baissa la tête.

-« Et… Si j'en parlais au généralissime Mustang ? Il a bien compris pour moi quand j'étais qu'une âme enfermée dans cette armure, et il a fait en sorte que personne n'en sache rien. Il pourra peut-être nous aider avec Wrath. »

Edward plissa le nez d'écoeurement.

-« Ne compte pas trop sur Mustang, toi c'était une exception, puis maintenant qu'il est devenu généralissime suis sûr qu'il est tout aussi corrompu que tous ces chiens de l'armée. »

-« Qui est un chien de l'armée corrompue ? Edward ? » S'exclama une voix au ton légèrement moqueur et venant du seuil de la porte de la chambre.

Les deux frères sursautèrent vivement et Ed blêmit en voyant justement au pas de la porte le généralissime qu'il venait allégrement d'insulter… d'ailleurs avait-il entendu ? Son petit sourire narquois ne lui disait rien qui vaille ….

A suivre…


	11. Disparition…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan, Anna,Allan et mon Sloth

Bien sûr pas une tune pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Halalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…. Je sais, je sais…. Je suis impardonnable vu le temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chapitre…. Je mérite votre courroux, pour la peine je vais m'auto petit sushider… Je n'ai que ses mêmes excuses à vous donner sur cette lenteur affligeante pour finir ce chapitre. Mes horaires, la fatigue, la panne de la page blanche, le manque de concentration… etc etc etc.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, d'ailleurs j'en profite également pour vous souhaiter avec du retard, une très bonne année 2007, j'essaierais de mettre moins de temps pour le chap 12 mais je ne promets rien. En tout cas merci de votre patience et surtout… merci pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic. (Merci pour toutes ses reviews elles m'ont beaucoup touché)

Voilà j'arrête mon blabla… Dans quelques jours je prend en plus un an de plus XD …. Halalalalala je me fais vieille (lol) Allez je me tais… Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère ) et au prochain chapitre (…. Je l'espère aussi XD )

**After Brothers**

Chapitre 11 : Disparition…

-« …Ho…Gé….Généralissime ?...Vous étiez là ? » Bredouilla Alphonse jetant un regard désespéré sur son frère.

Ce dernier détourna la tête et esquissa une grimace.

-« Evidement faut qu'en plus il débarque au bon moment celui-là….» Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-« Ni-channn !!! » Protesta à voix basse le plus jeune.

Le sourire sur le visage de Mustang s'étira.

-« Ne soyez donc pas si joyeux de ma visite, surtout que je l'effectue sous votre demande il me semble non ? » Lança-t-il goguenard tout en franchissant tranquillement le seuil de la chambre.

-« Oui mais rien ne vous empêchait de frapper avant d'enter. »

Roy posa un long regard moqueur sur Edward.

-« La porte n'étais pas fermée. »

-« Suffisait de vous annoncer, pas plus compliqué que ça, non ? Au lieu d'écouter ainsi aux portes... »

Roy saisit tranquillement une chaise et s'y installa semblant nullement déstabilisé sous la mauvaise humeur apparente de son jeune subordonné.

-« Allons ! Allons ! Cela fait longtemps que je suis complètement immunisé face à vos si …hm…agréable qualificatif dont vous aimez m'affubler dès que l'occasion vous en est donnée, n'est ce pas ? »

Les joues d'Edward se teintèrent de rose et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

-« Alors vous avez tout entendu ? » Il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'assumer ses propos et il posa un long regard sur lui.

-« En effet. » Confirma tranquillement Roy.

-« A quel moment ? » Insista le blond.

-« Hm…. » Il plissa légèrement le regard et se frotta le menton. « Attendez que je me souvienne bien des mots exacts… _compte pas trop sur Mustang, toi c'était une exception, puis maintenant qu'il est devenu généralissime suis sûr qu'il est tout aussi corrompu que tout ces chiens de l'armée_… Il me semble que c'était cela non ? »

Ed croisa son regard sombre et narquois, le rouge de honte s'accentua sur ses joues mais sa fierté l'empêcha de détourner les yeux.

-« Vous avez réussi votre carrière maintenant vous êtes bien sagement à l'abri des sales besognes. Arès avoir bien léché les bottes de vos supérieurs, tel un bon toutou. »

Autant en rajouter une couche en tout cas visiblement il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu la conversation sur Wrath, à moins que…

-« Lécher les bottes n'est pas dans mon habitude, il me semble l'avoir prouvé plusieurs fois dans le passé. »

Alphonse observait le duel avec inquiétude et étonnement. Il était stupéfait de voir Roy aussi calme face aux piques effrontées de son grand frère. Pourtant il faisait preuve d'injure et d'un manque de respect envers un de ses supérieurs, une conduite très grave de la part d'un militaire et méritant normalement la cour martiale.

-« En tout cas je me réjouis de vous voir bien plus en forme, Full métal. »

A nouveau le blond détourna la tête.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…. »

-« Ni-chan ! » Al trouvait qu'il allait bien trop loin et craignait que la patience et la bonne volonté du Généralissime arrivaient à leur limite.

-« Alors… Qui donc l'armée n'a pas intérêt de trouver ? »

La question balancée par Roy d'un ton si détendu, jeta un grand froid dans la pièce.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, Al se crispa et posa un regard stupéfait sur le gradé.

« Un homonculus c'est ça ? » Insista ce dernier.

-« Espèce de… » Il ravala avec difficulté une insulte qu'il avait au bord des lèvres « ….Vous aviez entendu ça aussi ? »

-« Je vous dis la porte était grande ouverte, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas très malin de votre part, surtout si vous vouliez garder cette info secrète. »

-« FOUS TOI DE NOUS ! » Edward fit mine de se lever furax.

Alphonse s'empressa de le retenir.

-« Allons ! Ni-chan arrête ! »

-« IL SE FOUT DE NOUS ! »

-« ARRÊTE ! Mais non ! Le généralissime est de notre côté voyons ! » Il cramponna de ses mains les épaules de son grand frère et l'obligea à rester dans son lit. « Souviens-toi qu'il s'est toujours débrouillé pour nous aider et nous couvrir quand on en avait besoin, et puis…. Il est venu tout de suite quand tu n'étais pas bien et que je ne savais pas quoi faire… »

Edward grimaça à nouveau et céda à son envie de se lever pour foutre son poing dans la tronche de Mustang.

Devant un frère plus calme, Al retira ses mains et se redressa.

« J'ai foi en lui Ni-chan, et vu les circonstances je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix… »

Edward détourna la tête.

-« Fais comme bon te semble…. Je m'en fous… » Balança-t-il de mauvaise humeur et offrant un profil complètement fermé.

Alphonse soupira et se tourna lentement vers Roy.

-« J'ai croisé un des homonculus… Celui qui m'a permis d'ouvrir la porte et de rejoindre Ni-chan… Vous vous rappelez ? »

Roy hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui je me souviens, j'ai dû tout détruire ensuite. »

-« Wrath il était de l'autre côté avec nous… Et Envy également, et c'est ses deux homoncules qu'ils nous ont permis de revenir à Armestis. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous croisions Envy… On pensait qu'ils étaient tous deux mort du fait de…»

-« L'échange équivalent ? »

-« Oui… Mais Envy et Wrath sont bien vivants… Sauf que Wrath… Il n'est au fond qu'un enfant, il réagit ainsi et de ce fait… Il est visiblement incapable de pouvoir survivre sans qu'on lui vienne en aide. Aussi… J'aimerais l'aider… sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver mon frère, ni le rejoindre. Alors je voudrais m'en occuper. »

-« Tssss faire du baby-sitting…Voilà autre chose… » Marmonna Ed le regard obstinément braqué vers la fenêtre.

Roy étudia un long moment la demande, sondant attentivement l'expression du cadet.

-« Vous me demandez si je comprends bien de fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'un Homonculus est sur Central et vous laisser l'introduire dans nos quartiers militaires, est-ce bien cela ? »

Al avala péniblement sa salive mais hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

-« Je t'avais dis Al c'est perdu d'avance, il ne fera rien de tel, c'est un militaire, cela se doit d'obéir bien sagement et ne prendre aucun risque pour sa pom…. »

-« C'est d'accord ! » Coupa net Roy.

-« Hein ? C…Comment ? » Bredouilla Al stupéfait.

Edward tourna vivement son regard dans sa direction et sembla tout aussi abasourdi.

-« J'ai dit que c'était d'accord, cependant… Si il donne le moindre signe de danger pour notre armée et pour la population, je ne pourrais plus vous laisser faire à votre guise. »

-« Je… Oui je comprends… » Al afficha un sourire rayonnant et soulagé.

-« Il faudra aussi cacher sa véritable condition à nos hommes, s'ils apprenaient qu'un homonculus est parmi eux, cela entraînerait pas mal de remous. »

-« Oui évidement. » Le plus jeune des Elric était au ange. « Merci bien Généralissime. »

Roy inclina légèrement la tête puis s'intéressa à l'autre frère.

-« Et maintenant ? Si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous désiriez tellement que je vienne vous voir, full métal ? »

Pendant un instant les prunelles dorées du jeune homme croisèrent celle (il n'à qu'un seul œil visible vu le bandeau qu'il porte.) si sombre de son supérieur.

----------------------------

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés pour Nathan. Mais durant ces jours écoulés l'animosité qu'exprimait Allan envers lui n'avait pas vraiment faibli. Par contre Edouard semblait quand à lui se remettre de cette mystérieuse crise de faiblesse et de fièvre que lui avait rapidement exposé le médecin.

Ce matin là, enfin il pouvait se tenir debout face à la fenêtre, portant un épais pyjama de coton et un lourd pull de laine, l'homonculus contemplait le seul bout de ruelle qui émergeait de ses écharpes de brouillard.

Il souffla sur ses mains et les enfouit dans ses manches du lourd et chaud vêtement. Malgré le chauffage au bois, la pièce demeurait plutôt froide, l'hiver s'annonçait précoce.

Alors qu'Edouard d'un regard morne admirait ce paysage fantomatique, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit doucement et une haute silhouette se découpa dans le rai de lumière.

-« Sloth ? »

L'homonculus ne se retourna pas mais à cette voix et à ce nom prononcé il sourit légèrement, il n'y avait que cet alchimiste pour user de ce prénom, même ici, même dans ce monde d'humain.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi te réchauffer. »

Nathan s'avança avec une tasse de thé brûlant et s'immobilisa au côté de son jeune ami. Avec un franc sourire il lui présenta.

Edouard tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction, fixa un instant cette tasse , dégagea ses mains de leur refuge douillet et saisit l'objet si chaud.

-« Merci ! » Il leva ses prunelles mauves reconnaissantes vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire.

Nathan répliqua d'un rapide hochement de tête.

Sloth porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but tranquillement quelques gorgées, le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge, apportant une douce sensation de bien être.

Comment ne pas apprécier un thé brûlant alors que dehors régnait un froid humide qui saisissait jusqu'aux entrailles.

-« Comment tu te sens ? » S'enquit doucement Nathan après un moment de silence.

-« Je vais bien. »

-« Depuis combien de temps tu as ces crises ? »

Sloth cessa un instant de boire et prit un temps de réflexion, fixant vaguement par la fenêtre.

-« Quand…. J'étais là-bas… » Il réprima un frisson et s'empressa de reprendre sa boisson.

-« Là-bas ? En Allemagne ? »

Sa question ne reçut qu'un long silence. Nathan observa un moment son fin profil et sembla détecter un certain malaise chez son ami.

« Sloth ?… Qu'est ce qu'ils t-ont fait exactement ? »

L'homonculus tressaillit et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse.

-« Ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?….C… Comment ?… » Il leva à nouveau son regard sur lui, mais un regard surpris. « Qui t'as parlé de ça ? »

-« Mon frè…. enfin Allan. »

L'expression de l'homonculus changea, il pâlit légèrement et il fronça les sourcils.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? » Demanda-t-il avec vigueur.

Nathan fut légèrement surpris par son ton.

-« En fait… Je ne connais pas les détails mais l'armée Allemande semblait s'intéresser de près à l'ouroboros dans ton dos et que de ce fait tu ais été longtemps…. Séquestré… »

Sloth demeura un moment silencieux puis baissa les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

L'alchimiste posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

L'homonculus serra un peu plus fort sa tasse entre ses doigts, il pinça ses lèvres et de la tristesse se lisait dans son regard mauve.

Il abaissa un peu plus son visage, ses longues mèches sombres tombant devant son visage si pâle, il hésita.

-« Je… »

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Nathan la main serrant doucement son épaule, s'aperçut de l'hésitation de son ami.

Mais finalement Sloth abandonna et demeura silencieux reprenant sa boisson.

Nathan fronça légèrement les sourcils perplexe, seulement ce n'était pas dans son habitude de forcer les gens à parler, à se confier.

Il demeura néanmoins à ses côtés afin de le réconforter un peu avec sa présence et son amitié.

-----------------------------------

Alphonse sous la demande de son frère avait quitté la chambre, pendant que ce dernier s'entretenait avec le généralissime.

Pourquoi l'écarter ainsi ?

Il était un peu triste et un peu vexé d'être mis de côté.

Il traversa le couloir du service et pour calmer sa légère amertume, il se retrouva dehors au grand air.

Puisse qu'il était écarté de leur discussion, il en profiterait pour s'occuper de Wrath.

Il s'empressa de le retrouver dans la petite impasse non loin du quartier général où il l'avait laissé.

Wrath assis sur un petit muret sursauta au bruit de pas et tourna son visage dans cette direction, sur le qui vive. Mais en reconnaissant Alphonse il se détendit et le laissa s'approcher.

-« Désolé Wrath ! » S'excusa le jeune alchimiste avec un petit sourire. « C'était pas trop long ? »

-« ….Non… »

-« Alors tant mieux ! Bonne nouvelle tu sais, le généralissime nous à donné la permission pour que tu puisses loger au QG. »

-« Au QG ? Moi ? » S'étonna vivement Wrath.

-« Oui ! Il va nous aider à t'intégrer discrètement. »

L'homonculus posa un regard méfiant sur le jeune Elric, fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

-« Pour t'aider. »

La méfiance de la créature s'accentua.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance en l'armée ! » Lâcha-t-il. « Pourquoi il laisserait un homonculus pénétrer l'armée ? C'est certainement un piège. »

-« Un piège ? Non tu te trompes… Le généralissime ne ferait pas ç…. »

-« BIEN SUR QUE SI ! » Coupa net Wrath élevant la voix. « C'EST UN HUMAIN ! » Siffla-t-il avec mépris.

Al écarquilla les yeux .

La rancœur du petit homonculus demeurait donc intacte, tenace… Son passage dans l'autre monde n'avait certainement pas dû arranger les choses.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux.

-« Je suis également un humain et pourtant…. Tu es venu m'aider ce jour là… » Murmura Al avec tristesse. « Et avec Ni-san on a tout fait pour te sortir d'entre les mains de cette secte…. Aussi je pensais que tu avais compris… que tous les humains ne te veulent pas forcement du mal… »

Wrath demeura silencieux, son regard félin braqué sur lui.

« Je suis persuadé qu'on peut faire confiance au généralissime, même s'il est un militaire c'est avant tout un homme d'honneur. »

Finalement l'homonculus détourna la tête, il semblait disposé à être bien plus calme.

-« Alphonse…Crois-tu… Qu'il m'est possible d'y retourner ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

-« Hein ? Où ça ? »

Wrath lentement pivota ses yeux violets sur lui.

-« Derrière la porte noire. »

Cette question surprit considérablement Alphonse, ce dernier fut incapable d'y répondre sur le moment, fixant avec stupéfaction le visage à nouveau calme et posé du petit homonculus.

-« Tu veux retourner là-bas ? Pourquoi ? »

Un fin sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la petite créature, il posa un long regard sur Alphonse.

-« Ce qui vous a poussé à faire l'acte interdit par votre armée… Revoir ma maman… Non… La rejoindre. » Il leva son visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, la chaleur du soleil, cette lumière dorée lui rappelant celle de la porte, cette vapeur flamboyante, irréelle et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Oui il avait envie d'y retourner et de ne plus jamais quitter cet endroit, tant qu'il serait avec elle… peut lui importait le reste.

« Alphonse ? » Il abaissa la tête et glissa son regard mauve vers lui. « S'il te plaît… Je veux juste être avec elle… Aide-moi à y retourner. »

Le jeune alchimiste demeura silencieux face à sa requête. Quelque part il comprenait ce qui le motivait tant à la faire, mais en même temps… Il était dur d'admettre que l'homonculus n'aspirait à qu'une chose… Être scellé derrière la porte noire.

-« Je…J'en sais rien…Je vais y réfléchir… » Bredouilla-t-il comme toute réponse. Intérieurement il se promit surtout d'en parler longuement avec son grand frère.

Edward fixait longuement le visage calme et grave du généralissime.

-« La porte noire ? »

Le blondinet hocha lentement la tête.

-« Mes ennuis ont commencé depuis le départ avec cette fichue porte noire et je crois que cela ne s'arrangera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas ouverte à nouveau. »

-« Je ne comprends pas…Et pour chercher quoi ? »

Un léger sourire provocateur s'afficha sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses prunelles dorées brillaient d'un éclat farouche.

-« La vérité… » Lâcha-t-il.

-« Hm ? » Roy souleva un sourcil perplexe, inutile de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Edward tourna son attention vers la fenêtre.

Oui, la vérité…Voilà ce qu'il voulait trouver derrière cette satanée porte de malheur.

-----------------------------------------

Nathan referma la porte derrière lui, et il s'y appuya avec un petit soupir. Un long moment il demeura ainsi, adossé contre la porte de la chambre de « Sloth ».

L'air sombre du jeune homonculus, son hésitation à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, geste nerveux et préoccupé chez cet homme d'ordinaire plus posé.

-« J'aimerais que tu cesses de l'ennuyer ! » S'exclama brusquement une voix à sa droite.

Nathan sursauta et tourna vivement la tête dans cette direction. A quelques pas se tenait la silhouette de son frère. Allan tenant un plateau le fixait de son regard dur et froid.

-« L'ennuyer ? »

-« Oui, en venant lui remuer ainsi ses souvenirs par ta seule présence. » Continua le jumeau d'une voix acide tout en s'avançant. Puis il s'immobilisa face à lui, un petit sourire froid étira ses lèvres. « T'aimes bien faire souffrir les autres visiblement. »

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

-« C'est faux ! »

-« Ha ouais ? Pourtant c'est toi qui l'a scellé non ? Pour sauver ta peau, mais remarque tel père tel fils non ? » Railla-t-il. « Papa s'est pas gêné de sacrifier l'un de nous… Alors forcement tu reproduis le même schéma si lâche de nos chers parents …Comme c'est pathéti… »

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car, Nathan poussé par une vive colère, saisit brusquement le col de la chemise de son frère. Le plateau tomba avec fracas sur le sol, la vaisselle se brisa bruyamment sur le sol, son contenu se répandit sur le parquet, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Un profond silence suivit où tout deux se faisaient face, Nathan animé d'une vive irritation et Allan affichant une haine farouche pour l'autre.

La main agrippant le tissu du vêtement trembla légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Reprit Allan sans quitter un instant le regard de l'alchimiste. « Frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi donc. » Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. « Tu en meurs d'envie pas vrai ? Pourtant je n'ai fait que dire la vérité et cela te tue de le reconnaître n'est ce pas ? »

La main serra encore plus fort le col, les sourcils sombres de Nathan se froncèrent davantage.

« Tout ce qui comptait c'était de sauver ta peau, quitte à faire souffrir les autres. C'est bien toi qui a créé ses gants pouvant sceller ces homonculus non ? Pour permettre à cette vieille femme d'ouvrir cette porte. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces allemands. Aussi ne t'approche plus jamais de lui…Tu m'entends ? Ne t'avise pas de le perturber davantage, sinon crois-moi… Je te tuerais sans hésiter. » Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Le regard de Nathan s'agrandit lentement sous ces mots, et tout aussi lentement, ses doigts relâchèrent leur emprise sur la chemise, puis la main retomba mollement le long de son corps.

Une fois libre, Allan arrangea son col froissé, sans une once de compassion pour son vis-à-vis.

« Par ta faute son repas est fichu. » Soupira-t-il tout en s'accroupissant afin de ramasser les débris au sol.

Le frère demeura immobile, le visage baissé… Ces mots si glacials, si haineux, telle une lame cruelle l'avait percé de part en part et il demeurait choqué comme sous l'effet d'une gifle monumentale.

Allan cessa un instant de nettoyer et leva son regard vers cette silhouette paralysée. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage.

« C'est dur de faire face à la vérité n'est ce pas ? » Il se redressa avec le plateau chargé des débris de vaisselle. « On n'a pas besoin de toi… Tu peux retourner dans ton monde. » Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons, laissant Nathan seul avec ses sombres pensées.

---------------------------------------------

Alphonse était resté avec Wrath, le généralissime une fois qu'il eut quitté l'hôpital de l'armée, s'occupa du cas du jeune homonculus. Il chargea Havoc d'installer au mieux le jeune frère et l'homonculus dans un petit logement non loin de l'enceinte du QG, il était évidement impossible pour l'armée de cacher entre ses murs une de ces créatures, et encore moins dans le bâtiment dortoir de l'armée.

Cependant grâce à l'aide salutaire du supérieur d'Edward, Al se trouvait vraiment à quelques mètres seulement du quartier général. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait même sur le haut portail bien gardé.

Wrath examina avec attention les lieux et surtout les vêtements « civils » fournis par le militaire.

Le jeune Elric glissa un regard vers Wrath, il l'observa en silence.

L'avantage c'était que son signe se trouvait dans un endroit facile à cacher. Une paire de chaussures et qui pourrait se douter sauf en y regardant bien, que ce petit être était l'un de ces homonculus ?

Ce dernier se sentit-il observé ? En tout cas il tourna son visage vers Al.

-« Pourquoi ? » Il souleva entre ses mains ces vêtements qui l'intriguaient.

-« C'est pour te permettre de te cacher. » Expliqua le cadet.

Le regard félin de Wrath s'abaissa de nouveau sur les habits.

-« Me cacher ? A quoi bon ? » Il laissa glisser d'entre ses doigts l'étoffe.

-« Si tu veux qu'on puisse t'aider, il le faudra bien. » Alphonse fit un petit sourire désolé.

Wrath examina encore les vêtements, puis s'en détourna, se laissant tomber assis sur le rebord du lit.

-« Tu penses que je suis fou…Non ? » Questionna-t-il le visage baissé, ses longs cheveux sombres tombant autour de son visage.

-« Non…Je suis plutôt mal placé pour penser ce genre de chose. » Oui comment pourrait-il croire ça ? Alors qu'eux même ils avaient fait l'acte interdit, la pire folie qu'il soit, de tenter la transmutation humaine.

L'homonculus releva lentement la tête, croisa le regard du jeune humain, puis après un moment de battement, esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-« Merci…Alphonse. »

L'infirmière poussant le chariot contenant les repas, s'immobilisa brusquement, le petit grincement des roues cessa également.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, la porte de la chambre était entre ouverte.

Elle haussa les épaules et saisit l'un des plateaux repas, puis ainsi chargée, elle s'avança vers la porte. Elle s'immobilisa et donna un petit coup pour avertir l'occupant.

-« Je vous apporte votre repas… » Elle tendit l'oreille et fut surprise de ne pas entendre de réponse.

Aussi elle poussa un peu plus la porte, cette dernière grinça légèrement et…. Le plateau tomba brutalement au pied de la jeune femme, souillant allégrement ses chaussures.

« HO NON ! »

Aussitôt ses chaussures blanches tournèrent brutalement les talons et s'éloignèrent au pas de course.

« DOCTEUR ? DOCTEUR ? » S'éleva la voix paniquée de la jeune femme.

Au sol gisait toujours le plateau, au seuil d'une chambre vide… Dans le lit plus de trace du patient, le souffle tiède de la nuit soulevait les fins rideaux tombant devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Le patient de la chambre avait disparut dans la nuit … Le full metal n'était plus dans sa chambre…

A suivre


End file.
